Broken Blades
by Avret
Summary: Long ago, two gods decided to test their powers in one last, greatest conflict. For years, light and darkness were locked in stalemate. That stalemate is soon to end. Now, as maidens fall, traitors rise, and distrust builds among the four kingdoms, the flames of conflict spark again. Prepare yourselves, Remnant. Your swords will fail. (Rational!RWBY, Competent!Jaune, AU)
1. Good and Bad Days

**Broken Blades:**

 **Volume 1: Hearth**

 **Prologue: Good and Bad Days**

 _For as long as humans have walked on Remnant, there has been something special about them. It shows itself now in the way they band together, the way societies grow and evolve. It shows itself in the way that they retain an essential core - a piece of every human, living or dead, remains. Could you blame darkness for grasping at that light? Imagine immortality, right in front of you, and all you had to do was reach out and take it-could you resist?_

XxX

Jaune

Jaune Arc was having a surprisingly good day, all things considered. Though, to be fair, it wasn't every day someone decided to forge their way into the premier huntsman academy on Sanus. And it was even fewer days where a forger got this far. He really didn't know where his sister had gotten those transcripts...but now was not the time to think about that sort of thing.

"Mr. Arc, you may enter the testing room."

Jaune closed his eyes, shaking his arms once or twice to work out any last kinks before picking up his sword and shield. He made his way to the combat testing room, trying his best to shield his nerves under a mask of confidence. This was it. The moment he had been waiting for, living for. Six months of grueling training exercises against siblings and seasoned huntsmen. Six months of skirting his father's questions and sneaking behind his back. Six months of pain, falling and falling and standing back up-it all led up to this moment.

Jaune entered the room. A stout man with a massive mustache waited inside, with what looked like an axe-topped blunderbuss cradled in his arms.

"Good morning, my fine prospective student! I am Professor Port, Grimm Studies teacher at Beacon academy, and I'll be your combat readiness examiner this morning. Before we get this started, I have to ask. Are you related to the illustrious Arc line of hunters, by any chance?"

Jaune nodded slowly. This was not what he expected. Every previous student he'd asked had told him that Glynda Goodwitch would be his assessor, but he couldn't see how this boisterous and jolly man could be worse. Maybe the fact that he knew his family would be a plus, right?

"Yes sir! My father was a huntsman, and so was his father before him."

Port chuckled.

"Capital! You've definitely got the same fire in your eyes. Now, I note that you requested a no Aura combat test?"

Jaune unconsciously stood a little straighter. He'd expected this question.

"Yes, Professor. I wanted to test my skills in a worst case battle scenario. Is that alright?"

The professor's eyes widened slightly as he laughed.

"Alright? Why, m'boy, I think I like you already! Worst case scenario it is! Ready your sword."

As Jaune lifted his sword and shield, two thoughts were running through his head. One, _that_ lie had worked surprisingly well. Two- wait, how had Port suddenly gotten that CLOSE-OHGODDODGE!

Jaune dove to the side, landing in a roll and coming up with his shield raised defensively. He waited. No collision came. After a moment he looked out to see Port jotting down notes.

"You have good reflexes, Jaune! Now, go on, attack me!"

His eyes narrowed. Port wanted an attack, did he? Well then, he'd get one.

Jaune lunged forward, sword whistling around in a high looping slash before getting caught in the axe blade of the blunderbuss. Port's wrist twitched downwards, sending the sword spinning from Jaune's hands. His other hand snapped up, fist catching Jaune in the nose and snapping his head back.

"Crocea Mors has seen better days and quicker hands, m'boy. In a real fight, sloppy technique like that will lose you that sword and get you killed. Go on and hit me. You wanted a worst case scenario, didn't you?" Port's eyes were dead serious, now.

Jaune dropped back for a second, wiping a bit of blood from his face. He considered his options, analyzing Port's blunderbuss. Hefting his shield in both hands, he tensed, then launched upwards, the sharp edge of his shield scything down towards the axe head. Port caught the shield easily, twisting his axe to perform the same disarming motion, eyes looking a little disappointed. Jaune grinned, hands loosening before throwing the shield down entirely, pulling the axe down with it. As Jaune leapt forward, knee already springing to Port's groin, he winked.

"Whoops. Sloppy technique."

As his knee thudded into Port, his hands were already moving to the axe. If he could disarm him, maybe he could disengage for long enough to get his sword or shield and then-

"Enough!" Port's eyes were twinkling again. "Throwing away your shield for a tactical advantage? I knew I liked you! I've seen all I need. Welcome to Beacon. I'll see you on Monday."

All bruises aside, Jaune really was having a surprisingly good day.

XxX

Adam

"I'm sorry, Adam. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."

Until seven seconds ago, Adam Taurus had been having a very good day. His assault on the Schnee Dust train had gone off without a hitch, relatively speaking. Sure, a few humans had been caught up in the crossfire, but they were humans. He and his beloved _were_ the premier soldiers of the White Fang. Fighting humans was sort of the point. And, seven seconds ago, as he stood over the sparking wreckage of a Schnee Suppression Drone, Adam would have been hardpressed to find a way the day could have been better.

But now? Now, as his beloved, his beauty, his _Blake_ turned away from him, muscles already tensing to flee? His earlier successes tasted like ashes in his mouth.

As Blake receded into the distance, Adam turned back towards the last car of the train. Maybe he should leave it be? The Fang had enough dust, after all. Maybe Blake was right and the humans should be left with something.

" _Are you just going to let her win?"_ Adam's eyes widened as a cultured, mocking voice reverberated inside his head. He didn't recognize the voice, but he knew it nonetheless. It was right. He couldn't let her sap his will to fight. He turned back towards the traincar, hand tensing on his sheath, readying himself for another Iaido slash.

" _Good. Bleed them dry."_

Adam blurred forward, sword carving through the lock. The door slid open. Adam resheathed his sword as he stepped inside to see a car full of Schnee scientists guarded by Atlesian Security Drones. A drone raised its weapon, eyes flickering to red.

"Please surrender your blade. Atlas security personnel will be forced to use lethal force otherwise. "

Adam tensed again.

"No."

His body launched into motion, katana slicing through the first drone in moments. The other drones opened fire as he grabbed the body of the first, launching it at a second. The next few moments were a blur of slashes and dodges, every miss a bullet sparking against train walls. His katana was a red blur, humming between air, metal and sheath without a pause. Nothing could touch him when he was like this. Raven had made sure of that.

As the last drone's body split into two sparking pieces, a scientist stepped forward, eyes plaintive.

"Please, let us live. What do you want, dust? We have plenty of it, just let us go?"

Adam closed his eyes, preparing his blade.

"What do I want? I want freedom and equality for faunus. I want my beloved back. But now, more than anything? I want to work off some stress."

He slashed outwards.

XxX

Roman

Roman Torchwick was having a very, very bad day. And, strangely enough, this one wasn't his fault. So, as the Bullhead pulled away from the clusterfuck that was supposed to be a simple dust store robbery, Roman Torchwick turned to face the pilot who had gotten him into this mess.

"Alright, two questions, Cinder. One, what on earth are they feeding those kids these days? That mini-huntsman hit like a damn truck! Second, I knew you cared about me, but what did little old me do that merited a save from the big boss herself?"

Cinder turned back to face him, smoldering eyes pinning him to his seat. Sure, to a normal person she didn't look especially threatening, but to Roman? He'd seen what she did to traitors, enemies, hell, to people who mildly bothered her. He was not going to anger those eyes.

"Why, dearest Roman, I can't come out to check on a valued subordinate?" Cinder purred.

Roman laughed quietly.

"You could, but...no. The great Cinder Fall, scourge of kingdoms, tamer of beasts, getting her hands dirty for me? I find that hard to believe."

Cinder sighed.

"Roman, I will have to keep you on a tighter leash if this is how you're going to talk. You know our Faunus friends wouldn't like you calling them beasts."

"Forgive me for not being so tactful, Boss," Roman bit back a snarl. "It's not like I just got smacked around by some 15 year old prodigy as well as, who was it again? Oh, right, Glynda Goodwitch, the combat instructor of fucking Beacon. Mind explaining how that fits into your grand plan for us? I'd like to know before I walk into a trap."

"Dear Roman, this was reconnaissance. All will become clear in time." Cinder's voice seemed to caress each word. Roman shivered at the tone. That woman never ceased to be terrifying.

XxX

Qrow

Qrow Branwen was having a...day. After Raven left, he didn't really do good days anymore. After Summer went MIA, he stopped having normal days. After Amber had her Aura drained by whatever eldritch Grimm shit that had been, 'bad day' stopped being enough too. So today, as he knelt in the grimmlands, still tracking his quarry? It was a day, no more, no less. Just another few hours to spend, another errand to run, another Grimm to kill before he spent his night staring into a flask. At least his niece was doing well. The corners of his mouth turned upwards as he thought about the little firecracker. Ruby was so like her mother in some ways, all that naivete and skill mixed into one adorable package that would gut you if you let your guard down. But she would never follow the same path Summer had. Not while Qrow Branwen still drew breath.

*BZZT*

Qrow sighed and opened his scroll. Ozpin's face flickered onto the screen as the call connected.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Oz. Grimm don't kill themselves."

"It's important, Qrow. I have two pieces of news I think you'll want to hear."

Qrow closed his eyes.

"Lay it on me, Oz."

Beacon's headmaster nodded.

"We tried to operate on the fall maiden, but blades still wouldn't pierce her skin. You got there in time for that at least."

Qrow's shoulders slumped, tension leaving his whole body.

"So she's still there, at least. Has she woken?"

"Not yet. We'll do what we can."

"Understood. Now, the other piece of news is about your niece, Summer's daughter."

Qrow stood up in a hurry, hand already moving towards his scythe. If something happened to Ruby he would burn the four kingdoms to the ground to get her back-

"Relax, Qrow, she's OK. Glynda saved her after she overextended chasing a criminal."

Qrow laughed.

"Sounds about right. Was that all, Oz?"

Ozpin closed his eyes.

"No, old friend. I was interviewing her for early Beacon acceptance during the debrief, and...I'm sorry. She has silver eyes. Summer's eyes."

Qrow collapsed to his knees, tears building. Looked like he could still have bad days after all.

A/N: I have many, many plans for this story. It's my first time writing in such an extensively built world, and I'm hoping to live up to the challenge. Things to expect: Streamlined macguffins and a fullscale mythology, a semblance for Jaune that I hope is suitably unique, Cinder's plan making sense, culture for Remnant that's reflective of the Grimm...that covers most of it.

Note: the next set of chapters will be almost entirely centered around Beacon and the huntsmen in training.

Please review!


	2. Initiate

**Arc 1: Spark**

 **Chapter 1: Initiate**

XxX

World of Remnant: Aura.

 _Aura is an energy found in all living things. Known in the past by names such as Elan Vital, Life Force and Mana, this energy is theorized to carry something fundamental about the potential and nature of that organism. Almost all beings without Aura will not grow, they will not change, and most often removing all Aura from something will kill it. The Grimm are exceptions to this rule, like they are to so many others..._

 _In humans, Aura seems to be what carries memory and personality, as well as certain fundamental skills not stored in the brain. This explains the motifs of immortality often associated with Aura - it seems to act as a difficult to damage repository of the bearer's self. Of course, like all forms of energy, Aura can be projected in many forms based on the user's personality, known as semblances. Aura users may object, citing the default effect of Aura projection: protecting against physical and Aura-based attacks. To them, I respond: what human's personality is missing self-preservation?_

XxX

Jaune

Jaune squeezed his eyes shut as the Beacon Carrier took off, trying as hard as he could to steady his stomach. Gods, it felt like the ground was dropping underneath him. How had they not managed to invent an airsick-proof Carrier yet? One would think that that would be on the top of the priority list, considering how many people were on board here. Then again, as he stood up to find the nearest garbage can, Jaune was acutely aware of how _not sick_ everyone else seemed to be. Maybe it was just him.

It was probably just him.

As he slouched over the can, focusing all his willpower into _not_ puking his lunch out the same hole it entered through, he heard a voice and felt an odd calm drape over him, pushing away his nausea.

"You're right, Ren! He _did_ look just like we did when we took our first Bullhead ride. I wonder if it would feel like that to ride a Nevermore. Ooh, or to ride an _Ursa_! _Imagine riding an Ursa, Ren!_ "

Jaune turned to see the owner of the voice, a short, pink haired girl carrying a hammer taller than she was. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she animatedly jabbered away-staring straight at _him._ At Jaune. Jaune Arc.

Erm...

"Sorry, I'm Jaune, not Ren," was all he could think to say.

She laughed. "I know you're not Ren, silly. _That's_ Ren," she motioned to a tall, raven-haired teen sedately drawing up beside her. Ren offered a small smile. "I apologize for using my semblance without your consent, stranger."

Jaune grinned, still a little shaken.

"That's what that was? No harm done." He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and stood, offering his hand. The company was a welcome distraction-he was feeling better already, even disregarding the strange calmness. " I'm Jaune Arc. Who are you?"

The girl snatched his hand, shaking vigorously. " Nora Valkyrie, berserker extraordinaire! Great to meet you! Quiet and handsome over here's Lie Ren, greatest ninja this side of Mistral! We've been friends forever and I'm just so excited to be going to Beacon finally and fight Grimm and meet new people! Why are you here, Jauney!"

Jaune's eyes widened under the onslaught of words. He took a step backwards. "I'm... I'm here to be a hero and a huntsman. Like my father was. But, uh...I don't know if I have as much going for me as you two do, though. I'm just a swordsman, plain and simple."

Nora laughed, slapping him on the back.

"Don't put yourself down, Jaune! You got in, didn't you? You must have something going for you, right? I bet you're super-fast with that sword, hm? Ooh, or maybe that sheath is a rocket launcher?!"

Ren sighed.

"Nora, it's impolite to ask people about their skills if you aren't even friends with them."

Nora grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

"Then can we be friends, Jaune? Ren and I are going to be on on a squad, definitely definitely, but that leaves two more spots! Want one?"

Jaune smiled slightly, shifting his weight. These people did seem nice, if a little...off. Besides, a 'berserker extraordinaire' and the 'greatest ninja this side of Mistral?' Seemed as good a team as any.

"...I don't see why not. Let's be friends, Nora Valkyrie."

Her eyes lit up."Yay! We're gonna kill so many Grimm! And if anyone bothers us we'll break their legs!" As she continued chattering, Jaune glanced at Ren, eyes asking an unspoken question.

 _Is she always like this?_

Ren inclined his head and Jaune chuckled softly. He'd have an interesting year, at the very least.

XxX

Yang

Yang stared out the window of the Beacon Carrier, one hand perched on her hip. She watched as the world rolled on beneath her, the trees and towers like inconsequential specks within the horizon. Her violet eyes widened as the expansive school campus revealed itself through the clouds. She turned back to her sister, eyes shining, lips grinning.

"Ruby, can you believe what this campus looks like? It's incredible!"

Ruby smiled back, silver eyes even wider than Yang's. She bounced on her toes excitedly. "I know, sis! And it's gonna be full of so many amazing hunters and huntresses! I mean, just look at all the people around us, they all look like such good fighters and I'm just so excited to fight bad guys and train and kill Grimm and-"

Yang laughed, pulling Ruby into a headlock and ruffling her hair before letting go.

"Pause and breathe, Rubes. Anyway, you're just as amazing as the rest of them, miss 'Got into Beacon two years early for the first time in decades'. You'll have the spotlight on you in no time!"

Ruby looked downcast for a few moments."Are you...are you sure I will, Yang?"

Yang pulled her into a one armed hug."Yeah, I am-" she cut herself off, looking into Ruby's eyes. "Rubes, you ok?"

Her sister looked back up at her."Yeah, I think. I just don't want to be in the spotlight straight out, you know? I have two years less training than any of them-what if I make a mistake?"

Yang shrugged."You'll do great, Ruby. I saw tapes of your fight, you were amazing! You looked almost like our uncle out there!"

Ruby blushed."You really think so, sis?"

Yang grinned confidently. "I _know_ so. No sister of Yang Xiao-long is going to screw up. Anyway, if you make a mistake, your team can help you out!"

Ruby suddenly looked hesitant."About that...Yang?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

The next sentence tumbled out of Ruby's mouth like Zwei after Tai had decided to run him through the wash."Idontreallyknowhowtotalktonewpeoplebesidesyourereallycoolandgreatsoiwasthinkinganditwouldbesosupercoollike-can I just be on a team with you?"

Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair. On the one hand, she knew Ruby, and she knew Ruby could fight. She would make a strong-if not slightly irritating-squad member. On the other hand, Ruby needed to find friends of her own, to break out of her shell. It wasn't a good idea for Ruby to just stay with her, because...because…

 _Because you aren't safe for her, Yang. Not alone, at least._

Shaking her head, Yang managed a strained smile. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Ruby. You should break out of your shell, you know? Talk to people!"

Ruby grimaced. "What if no one likes me? What if they find my cute and innocent charm annoying?" She asked almost jokingly, though the desperation in her eyes was still shining through. "It's gonna happen. I even annoy myself, sometimes. I'm like, Ruby! Stop singing that song in your head! I'm sick of it! And then I'm like, shut up me! I like this song! LALALA!"

Yang blinked. "Everyone gets songs stuck in their heads, punk. But, if you're really sure about this…" she tilted her head, pretending to think." I suppose I'll just have to call in the big guns."

"Big guns, sis?"

Yang's grin sharpened."I'll call Dad and Qrow and tell them you're sad and lonely here. I'm sure they'll be on the next flight in."

"Oh god, Yang, please don't, " Ruby groaned. "Fine, I promise I'll make some other friends. "

Yang smiled again, grin turning mischievous."That's the spirit! Don't worry, I promise we'll still... _yang_ out!"

The only response was a dead silence, followed by the whump of Ruby's head against the wall. Yang laughed. Her sister was fine, her puns were still great. All was right with the world.

XxX

Weiss

Weiss Schnee stood in the corner of the Carrier, staring off into space. She told herself it was because she couldn't waste her time talking to the lesser students. Why bother, when only the best could be on her team, right? And there were only two candidates to consider. Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral, and that accelerated prodigy Weiss had heard rumors of. Only people like them would be suitable for a team with Weiss Schnee, heiress, dust mage, and expert combatant. That was why she wasn't talking with any of them. That, and nothing else.

It certainly wasn't because of...Jacques.

XxX

" _Weiss, you can't seriously want to waste your time in a childish school for so-called huntsmen. Your place is here."_

 _Weiss stepped back, stunned at her father's harshness. She rallied herself and squared her shoulders."Father, I want to-_ need _to- learn to protect myself. You saw what happened to the train just a few weeks ago."_

" _Then you will learn to protect yourself in Atlas! Ironwood would allow you to join in a heartbeat!"_

 _Weiss inhaled. "No."_

 _Jacques's voice raised."Oh? Well then, do enlighten me as to why. "_

 _Weiss' s mind whirled. How could she explain the need to be out from her father's control for just a few years, just long enough to know what it felt like, before falling back into her old role?_

 _A sharp, cold voice cut through the silence. "For her safety, Jacques," Winter said. "If she is to survive, the White Fang must believe her a threat in her own right. That will never happen if she spends her years in the shadow of her sister."_

 _Jacques's voice dropped a register."I suppose she will never learn to fight her own battles otherwise. Very well, Weiss. You may leave on this..._ training excursion _. But, rest assured, if I hear any inkling of you wasting your time, I will have you flown back to Atlas immediately. Experiment over."_

 _Weiss bowed her head."Yes, father. I understand. Thank you, father."_

XxX

Weiss blinked, shaking her head. The sounds of a holographic screen's news broadcast caught her attention, drawing her in like a moth to light.

" _...The manhunt for rogue Hunter Roman Torchwick is still in progress, now with 2 Vale Teams assigned the case. The criminal barely escaped an encounter with Huntsmen following his third robbery in as many nights. Vale's police department has asked us at VNN to remind you all that any information on his whereabouts will be rewarded. Now, back to you, Lisa.."_

" _Thanks, Frank. Our main story tonight is the rising hostility between Atlas security forces and the Valean army. Now, as I'm sure most of you know, the White Fang attacked a Schnee Dust train two weeks ago, brutally murdering everyone on the back half of the train. Atlas has released an official statement on the event today, condemning not only the deplorable actions of the White Fang but also the failure of Valean huntsmen to protect a train within their borders. While Vale's council has not yet formally responded to the statement, our government correspondent has some insights as to the deliberations going on behind closed doors. Over to you, Arthur. "_

" _Thanks, Lisa. I'll take it from here."_

Weiss tuned the correspondent's words out, knowing that they were unlikely to contain anything of value. Nearly two decades of tutors had impressed upon her the uselessness of mass media for conveying serious information. All they could give was sensationalism and lies. They'd done so about the SDC many times, with their Faunus Interest features and coverage of White Fang protests. Those were all lies. They had to be. Faunus weren't to be trusted. They had been given land and peace, and how had they repaid that debt? Blood, terror, and Grimm like vultures behind every attack.

"Is this spot taken?" A voice cut through Weiss's reverie. Standing in front of her was a tall girl in black combat gear, a childish bow tied at the top of her head, clashing with the rest of her ensemble. Weiss sighed, turning back to the wall, but gestured for the girl to take a seat. The girl did, sliding into the chair with silent, cat-like grace and opening up a book. The two of them sat, silent. Weiss glanced at the girl, quickly looked away. Impatient, she tapped her fingers on her thighs. More silence.

Finally, Weiss cracked. "Who are you?"

The girl didn't look up from her book."Blake Belladonna."

Weiss nodded. The silence continued. "Why are you-"

"I don't like crowds," Blake muttered, already guessing the question.

Weiss's lips twitched. "Well, don't get the wrong idea. I'm not hiding. I'm surveying the students, actually." She didn't know why she felt the need to defend herself against this plebeian stranger, especially when Blake hadn't vocalized any implications, but Weiss couldn't help herself.

Black glanced up from her book, glanced at Weiss. "Okay," she said, not looking remotely interested, and returned to her book.

Weiss tried not to fidget in her seat. "So, what do you-"

Blake sighed, and irritably snapped her book closed. "Can I help you, _heiress_?"

Weiss froze for a moment. The way Blake had said the word, like it was a foul slug squirming by her feet, created a taste of bile in Weiss's mouth. "I'm sorry, Blake, did you say it was? You haven't even offered the courtesy of asking my name, and yet you dare make assumptions about me? Have I done something to offend you? Because otherwise, there's absolutely no reason for you to-"

"Am I wrong, then? Because you look exactly like Weiss Schnee." Blake quirked her brows, then smirked as Weiss firmly clenched her jaw. "I wouldn't have thought you'd mind the recognition. And it's not what you did. It's your father's company's failure to provide its Faunus employees with any sort of equal treatment that I take offense to. "

Weiss inhaled softly. The nerve of this girl. "Ms. Belladonna, I am not my father. Do not compare me to anybody but myself. And besides, there's no proof of any of those rumors!"

Blake's smile receded, but her eyes glittered with something...indefinable."Of course not. Sorry to have bothered you, Schnee-no, _Weiss_."

She stood and stalked away, feet moving lightly over the ground. Weiss stood stockstill, watching Blake go.

Make that _three_ potential partners.

A/N: So. Many. Characters. I think the only one who hasn't been on page yet is Pyrrha? And she'll be on next chapter.

Anyway, plot proceeds to happen in the background, as anyone who's read my stuff before should suspect. The world is never as still as the peaceful would like it to be.

Worlds of Remnant may not be every chapter, but I don't quite have a plan for when I'm releasing each. I do know that the next chapter will have one on dust, and the next one on semblance.

Regarding Weiss's section: I'm going to say it once, just in case: Unreliable. Narrator. Narration is written from the perspective of the character.

One last thing: I'll probably say this many times over the course of the story, but massive, massive thanks to my betas(all names are tumblr usernames): paradigm-adrift for general advice, the-king-in-da-norf for keeping my plot honest and checking that my writing feels real, and queen-of-all-crazies for being a terrifyingly competent writer and managing to beat the odds at being a respectable hufflepuff. Particular thanks to the last, she's been nitpicking my writing for years and basically rebuilt the whole Blake Weiss interaction from the ground up, among other things.

Please review!


	3. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

XxX

World of Remnant: Dust

 _If you were to ask any simple-minded_ _inhabitant of Remnant what they thought of dust, they would_ _call it magical. Those who are more scientific might call it concentrated elemental energy. They are both wrong. Understandably wrong, of course. When they see a standard, untrained human pick up a colorful rock and channel the elements, one can't blame them for having fanciful ideas. Dust is far more interesting - and far more basic - than mere magic. It is the only known non living substance capable of interacting with Aura. Dust does not summon elemental energy, but_ _converts Aura into it. The difference is slight, but important for many reasons. Chief among them: it always takes someone's Aura to use Dust. There are no known exceptions..._

 _Of course, this leads us to a more prosaic question: what form does Dust come in, and how can we use it? Dust comes in four basic forms corresponding to the four main elements, but can be blended into countless new elemental forms. As for use, there are four main methods, typically listed in descending power and ascending versatility order. In its most basic and pure form, projection, Aura can be directly pushed through Dust crystals or powder to produce powerful but temporary elemental evocations. Explosions, blizzards, lightning strikes and pillars of earth, for example. Next is ingestion, the practice of eating, injecting, or otherwise consuming Dust, which can produce incredible semipermanent elemental affinity at great risk to the recipient. Next is weaving, the practice of shaping dust into complex blends and seals to impart any number of effects before imprinting it on weapons or clothing. With practice, a dust weaver can become a terrifying opponent, controlling the battlefield with a near autonomous defense and offense. The final method of dust use is empowerment: using dust to strengthen Aura effects or bullets. This is nearly riskless and incredibly simple, but has the disadvantage of being incredibly weak relative to other forms of dust use. Of course, even this form of Dust use has its consequences. For instance, Atlas claims its soldiers are equipped with Aura-interfaced weaponry for security purposes. The truth, however, is quite a bit darker. I don't know if their armies would be quite so trigger happy if they knew every bullet, every drone, and every missile was powered by their auras._

XxX

Jaune

As the Carrier slowed to a hover above Beacon's landing zones, Jaune turned from Ren and Nora to face the window. He stared out at the expansive campus, hands clenching and unclenching, fingers gripping his sword. Beacon was there. _Beacon._ Right in front of him.

A hand gently squeezed his shoulders. "It's amazing, isn't it, Jaune?" Nora exclaimed, leaning against him like a ladder leans against a rickety wall. She was a girl without boundaries, a wild mare free from her reigns. Her eyes shone, seeming to reflect the massive grounds inside and out. "We are going to make everyone there know our names. We're going to be _legends!_ "

Jaune smiled, tension draining from his hands. "Yeah. We will."

As the Carrier slid smoothly onto the landing pad, every window on the ship simultaneously tinted black, then flickered with a holographic image of a stern-faced, green-eyed blonde.

" _Hello, new admits. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. Should you pass our next test, I will be your combat and Dust manipulation instructor for your years here. Without further ado: Welcome to Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training the best huntsmen on Sanus. If you cannot be the best, you will fail. If you waver, you will fail. If you do not give all you have, you will fail._

 _There will be a more formal introductory speech in one hour in the atrium. Good luck."_

With that, Glynda vanished. The students were silent. That had been worrisome, to say the least. Nobody dared break the silence even as the windows returned to clarity and sun shone into the Carrier. Only when the doors opened and students started to hesitantly mill out of the ship did the quiet yield to a few conversations.

As Jaune walked to the exit of the ship, Ren and Nora slightly behind him, he caught sight of a tall, slender, lightly armored redhead standing to the side, gazing up at Beacon. Something about her caught his eye. Did he know her from somewhere? He stopped for a moment before turning back to his new friends.

"Would you two mind going ahead and saving me a space at the speech? I want to get a sense of the grounds."

They looked at him for a moment before following his earlier gaze and laughing quietly.

"Of course, Jaune," Ren replied. "Enjoy the grounds."

Jaune blushed slightly.

"Look, that's not what I meant, just-"

Nora grabbed Ren's hand, pulling him away.

"We know what you meant, Jaune! Have fun! Meet up later!"

Jaune quietly chuckled as they left before stepping up to the armored teen. She turned quickly as he got close, hands moving to the sheath of her weapon.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Her eyes were guarded.

"I don't think so?" Jaune responded. "The name's Jaune Arc. Sorry for interrupting, I just couldn't help but notice that you looked really familiar."

The girl closed her eyes, shoulders almost seeming to hunch slightly before an unnatural smile slid onto her face.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos. I've done some fighting in the past, around the Mistral area. You probably recognize me from one of the tournaments."

Jaune shook his head.

"No, that's not it. We didn't watch tournaments in my family. My father didn't hold by them. Said they were against the huntsman ethos-" He cut himself off. She was looking at him intently all of of a sudden. And was that a smile? "I don't mean any offense, of course, you look like a great fighter!"

She laughed. The sound was sweet and gentle, like the simmering embers of a dying fire.

"No offense taken, Jaune. It's just unusual not to be recognized for my tournament fights. Where did you think you knew me from, again?"

Jaune closed his eyes, racking his brain before realizing.

"Wait...were you on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box for a while? My sisters ate it for breakfast way too often so the box is kind of burned into memory..." Jaune trailed off. She was laughing louder, now. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't live with people who watched tournaments, okay?"

She shook her head, tried to stop laughing. But her lips were still quivering as she said, "no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was laughing at you. I was laughing because I...I just found it unexpected, that the first person to approach me would know me because of that, of all things."

He grinned. "Glad to be unexpected. I kind of live by that."

Pyrrha tilted her head slightly, green eyes turning curious. "What do you mean?"

Jaune shrugged. "When I have a goal in mind, I do whatever I need to to get it, no matter how off the beaten path my methods are. Like winning a fight by throwing away my only remaining weapon."

Her eyes widened slightly. "That sounds like a story I'd want to hear. We should likely be on our way to the atrium, though."

"Good point," Jaune acknowledged. "Talk and walk? Also, I don't quite know where we're going..."

"Nor do I," Pyrrha said, slightly smiling. "I suppose we'll have to find it together."

As they set off, Jaune couldn't help but smile to himself. This was shaping up to be one hell of a team.

XxX

Ruby

Ruby Rose stood in the center of the Beacon pavilions, eyes flickering back and forth. She was supposed to be making friends, but how? Everyone looked so cool and intimidating and they were all talking to each other and they wouldn't like her anyway and _why did her sister have to leave her to go see some friends she didn't even like back at Signal -_ Ruby inhaled suddenly, taking a deep breath and telling her inner monologue to calm down. She had to remember what Qrow taught her. ' _Never mix vodka and gravity dust unless you're really sure you want to be going crazy.' Wait._ No, that wasn't it... ' _If they only start wanting you when you say you're a huntsman, scan them for active auras first._ ' ...probably not that, but maybe he meant potential teammates? He did talk about partners a lot...

Ruby kept walking forward, so focused on trying to remember Qrow's advice, that her situational awareness, hard trained into her, lapsed for a few seconds. Unfortunately for her, those were the few seconds in which a luggage cart intersected her path. Before she could stop herself, her foot caught a wheel, tipping over her and the cart. Her Aura flicked to her hands and feet almost unconsciously, blurring them into her rose state, moving her into place to catch herself and reset the cart and stay balanced. She wasn't quite fast enough to keep a suitcase from thumping against the ground, though. Qrow would have been unimpressed.

A girl wearing all white turned at the sound of the thump, eyes widening angrily. She stalked quickly towards Ruby, white ponytail swaying behind her.

"Do you have any idea what you almost did? How much damage you almost caused? Look where you're going, next time!"

Ruby stepped back, hands coming up apologetically. Whoever this was, they looked important. And mad. And that symbol on her bags and dress looked familiar, and she sounded like the suitcase was valuable. Oh god, maybe this was a diplomat and Ruby had nearly caused an international incident. She just knew Yang leaving would come back to bite her. She knew it, she knew it, she knew it. The girl stepped forward again. Oh no. What now?

"What, don't you have anything to say for yourself? I am _not_ getting the silent treatment twice today!"

Ruby tilted her head. "Twice? And I'm really really really sorry, I didn't mean to knock over your bags but I lost track of my surroundings for a second and I tried to catch your bags and myself but I wasn't quite fast enough-"

The girl held out a hand to stop her, sighing.

"I get it, you're sorry. But you know, my father always says, 'sorry doesn't sweeten the tea.'" The girl wagged her finger like a school teacher. She frowned, then, as if considering her father's words for the first time. Straightening, the girl absently smoothed nonexistent creases on her skirt. "Lucky for you, nothing broke. What are you doing here, anyways? Are you lost? Bad awareness of your surroundings, and you look really young. Don't tell me they're letting _you_ be a huntress."

Ruby reared back, offended. She might have nearly knocked over this girl's stuff, but there was no way she would just let herself be called out like this. Yeah, she looked small, but lots of huntresses looked small!

"Look, I'm normally way better, okay? Lightning-quick reflexes!" Ruby sliced her hands through the air, as if to demonstrate. "That's how I got into Beacon this young! I was just trying to remember my uncle's advice so I got a little distracted, that's all!"

The girl's eyes widened again, but this time she looked almost...eager? Weird.

"I'm sorry, how old did you say you were? And who's your uncle?"

"I'm 15," Ruby replied. "And my uncle's Qrow Branwen." The girls eyes widened in recognition, so Ruby straightened. "Yeah, that's right. He trained me one on one for two years. And that proves I'm good!" That'd shut this girl up.

"Oh, I apologize, I didn't realize!" The girl held out a hand, smiling. "We started out on the wrong foot. Why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Ruby smiled slightly and extended her hand in return.

"I'm Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!"

Weiss shook her hand, still smiling. Her smile was wide, glittery, as if she had practiced it in the mirror for hours. It was the smile of a pageant girl, a trophy wife. Ruby couldn't tell if it was fake or genuine.

"It's nice to meet you, Ruby. This place can be pretty hard to get around. Want to partner up with me for the next few hours until we both find our bearings?"

"That sounds great!" Ruby grinned. Making friends wasn't too hard after all! "I'm pretty sure the speech is that way?" She grabbed her new friend's hand and pulled her where everyone else was walking, missing the slight distaste replacing the frozen smile on Weiss's face.

XxX

Ruby

As Ruby and Weiss walked into the central auditorium, Ruby caught sight of her sister standing in an entirely different group of people. Yang looked up and waved. Ruby tapped Weiss on the shoulder.

"My sister Yang's over there and she saved us spots, come on! You'll really like her, she's great and fun and her sense of humor is sometimes funny but don't tell her I said that-"

Weiss laughed softly.

"Of course, Ruby. Lead the way."

Ruby grinned and almost blurred over to Yang, half dragging Weiss along with her. Yang looked up as she approached, eyes widening.

"Hey, Rubes! Whatcha got there?"

"Who, not what," Weiss straightened her skirt and brushed some invisible dust off her shoulders.

"That's Weiss! She's sometimes a little unfriendly but she's really nice once you get to know her! I almost knocked over her stuff but it was OK and now we're friends!"

Yang ruffled her hair.

"I get it, you made a friend. So, Weiss, huh? Wouldn't happen to be Schnee, by any chance? The snowflake is pretty distinctive."

Weiss straightened slightly. "As a matter of fact, it would. Why?"

Yang tilted her head, eyes mischievous.

"Eh, nothing much. You just seem like you would be a pretty... _chill_ squad member."

Ruby groaned. "Yaaaaaaang, why do you always do this..."

Yang laughed. "Because it's fun! Anyway, I made some new friends too, but we'll talk about that later." She motioned to the central stage where a man in dark green with a mechanical cane was walking to the podium. "The speech is about to start!"

All three quieted down, turning to face the stage as the man took his position. He tapped the microphone twice, quieting the whole room. When it fell silent he leaned forward, speaking surprisingly quietly.

"Hello to all of you. I am Professor Ozpin, your headmaster for the next four years. Assuming you make it through initiation. But we'll leave such topics for another time. First, I feel I must explain why we are here. Why Beacon stands as it is, and does what it does. After the Great War and the treaty at Vytal, all four kingdoms were left reeling from years of battle and the ensuing Grimm attacks. As you all hopefully know, we responded to this by establishing four Huntsman academies, each mirroring the philosophy of their home kingdoms. Shade Academy, in Vacuo, home of individual tactics and extraordinary freedom to specialize. Atlas Academy in Atlas, militarized to a fault, training generals and squads of regimented huntsmen. Haven Academy in Mistral, teaching their students to know their enemy and goal and seize victory, no matter the cost. And lastly, Beacon Academy. A little harder to define than the rest. We train students to recognize their individual talents but unify disparate skills under one banner to devastating effect. In short, we emphasize two things: individual skill and team synergy. Alone, you will leave this school as powerhouses. But, with your teams? You will be _forces of nature._ That is our aim.

"The initial stage of testing and transcripts proved your individual potential. Tomorrow's initiation will test your ability to respond to unfamiliar situations, tactically evaluate new environments, and, most importantly, work as a team without sacrificing your individual strength. You will all be at the cliffs above the Emerald Forest at two hours past dawn tomorrow morning. Get a good night's sleep. And welcome to Beacon."

A/N: well, this chapter stretched more than expected. Though I'm not mad, this dialogue has been really fun to write :). However, this means that the next chapter will still be preinitiation and might not have the Semblance WoR. The chapter after will be initiation part 1, and so on.

Sorry for missing last week's update, I got really sick and my recovery led right into a badly pulled muscle. I am going to do my best to keep updating weekly, though! Ideally I'll be finishing up the first arc by RTX Austin.

Please review!


	4. First Night

**Chapter 3: First Night**

XxX

World of Remnant: Semblance

 _I sense a question brimming in all of your minds: the immortal soul is measurable, yes, but what does that mean? How can we_ use _it? How can it help us tear our enemies apart? Why, in short, should we care?_

 _Because, my friends, it can wield considerable power. Aura can be projected. Aura can be expressed. Aura, can change the world. We call this the Semblance._

 _Not much can be said of the general patterns of semblance, since Aura usage and projection are modulated by the user's personality, creating effects almost always unique. But there do exist certain..._ untoward _practices that will imprint intentional, and specific, signatures onto the souls of their young recipients-or victims. Such rituals are only used by the power-hungry, by the men and women who wish to be more than merely 'family'. By those who crave a legacy. A name. A symbol. But most souls do not take kindly to such shaping._

 _Beyond the brutal practices of semblance shaping, there are certain patterns that have been noticed about the general human semblance, so to speak. Self preservations. Reinforcements of the user's body against injury and attack. Healing. Beyond this, a semblance typically manifests as a passive effect combined with an active trigger. This active trigger takes Aura and exerts a temporary change on either the user or the world around them. Extraordinary speed, electrokinesis, and limited self-duplication, to name a few examples. The passive effect takes no Aura to activate, often appears to be a lesser, autonomous version of the active trigger, and may grow more powerful and extreme as a semblance is used more often, the Aura changing its user and shaping itself to its most common use. Of course, Aura powers can be more complex than a single flash in the pan power. More complex, and more versatile. Active and passive powers can also mature with the user. For example, take the active trigger of thermokinesis, along with the passive power to sense all surrounding heated objects. Alone, this power is incredible. But, drop its user into a situation where their only escape is using heated air currents to shape dust? Then you have_ greatness.

XxX

Ruby

Ruby barely managed to keep herself from running into the great hall, grin stretching over her face. Every part of this school was so incredible! From the armories and forges, to the automated weapons lockers, to the state of the art combat arenas (with included modifiable Aura Handicapping)-it was all she had dreamed it would be-and more! And - Ruby paused, looking back to her sister and her new friends, smiling even wider to see their own expressions of delighted wonder, hidden or otherwise - it didn't even seem like she was overreacting.

 _Friends._ As in, more than one. Plural. Several. Real, live, breathing and walking friends that _weren't_ Yang and Crescent Rose! First, Weiss, with her frozen, practiced smiles that had broken more than a few times during the day to reveal the real emotion hiding beneath the facade. Second, Blake, Yang's new friend, who had remained pretty quiet and hung back for much of the day. After a few back and forth glares between her and Weiss, Blake had slid into their little group gracefully, walking in the shadows behind them like she had been born to it. If Ruby was entirely honest with herself, she was kinda jealous of Blake for that. Sure, she was pretty great herself, and Yang and Weiss were awesome, but there was something about being a ninja that Ruby just loved, deep down. It was cool, plain and simple.

"-Hello? Earth to Rubes?" Ruby shook her head a few times, train of thought thoroughly derailed by Yang's hand mussing up her hair. "Oh, good, you're awake. I was starting to worry all the excitement had gotten to you and your tiny little heart had finally given out."

"My heart isn't tiny," Ruby grumbled, slapping her sister's hand off of her head. "Just because I'm small doesn't make me unhealthy. I'm gonna be just as big as you are someday. Because-"

Yang grinned, shushing her. "I know, I know, you drink milk. Anyway, Weiss was trying to get your attention. She's over there." She gripped Ruby's shoulder gently, pointing her towards a different side of the room where Weiss was standing, looking oddly shy. Ruby tilted her head curiously. When had Weiss gotten all the way over _there?_ Had Ruby been daydreaming _that_ much?

"Guess I'll see what she wants. Can you set up my stuff over here while I'm gone?"

Yang nodded. "Sure thing, Rubes. Guess it's your turn to abandon me for a friend!"

Ruby's eyes widened as she raised her hands in apology and Yang started laughing.

"Sorry, too easy. Now get over there!"

Yang pushed her gently away and Ruby walked to the other side of the room. Weiss turned as she got close, hands clasped...nervously? Weird. Weiss didn't seem like the kind of person to _get_ nervous.

"Oh, perfect, Ruby, you're here. I need your help." Weiss motioned to two people who were walking into the great hall, a medium-height blond carrying a pretty old-looking sword and sheath and a tall redheaded girl who Ruby could have sworn she'd seen before. "You see the girl wearing light armor over there? That's Pyrrha Nikos. She's a spectacularly talented and graceful fighter with years of nearly untouched tournament victories. She would make an excellent addition to our squad. I need you to talk to her friend while I convince her our team is the only one worth joining."

Ruby held up a hand.

"I'll do my best, but I want to talk to her too! I'm really good, maybe she'll see that. Why do you need me to talk to the guy?"

"Because I have this planned out!" Weiss snapped. "I know what I'm going to say to her, and it doesn't include some random boy being there!"

Ruby froze, smile gradually growing. "Did you just say you planned out your conversation? Wait, are you a fan of hers?"

Weiss's eyes seemed to flash. "Do not portray this as some desperate fan terrified to face their idol without reinforcement. This is a tactical decision meant to improve my potential squad's capabilities in battle. I am not a child to cower before my idols!"

Ruby pressed her lips together until laughter no longer threatened to push its way past her lips.

"Of course you aren't. Now let's go talk to Pyrrha!"

XxX

Jaune

"...and the Grimm rat stood, silhouetted before the flames with blood dripping from it's newly scarred muzzle, and saluted one last time before vanishing into the great beyond," Jaune finished, faking a dramatic bow. "That's why my sisters will _never_ let me near a kitchen again."

"Oh gosh," Pyrrha pushed out through her laughter, eyes bright. "Remind me never to underestimate your dust cookery."

"My spatula is yours, ma'am," Jaune replied, chuckling. "Say the word and I'll burn cities to the ground with it." He brandished his sword in the air, spreading his legs and lifting his chin in a mockery of a heroic stance.

Pyrrha opened her mouth to respond, but then, a red blur appeared next to them in a whirlwind of sweet-smelling petals and words. Jaune blinked at the short, redcloaked girl as she assaulted them with a bombardment of babbles, the red petals fluttering past her face disappearing into the wind. "Hey, blond guy, a friend of mine wanted to talk to Pyrrha and she asked me to get your attention, and I'm pretty curious about your sword and sheath, so how do they work? Do they do anything cool? What's the machinery on the sheath for?"

Jaune flicked his eyes up to Pyrrha, currently being accosted by a girl who looked like the Schnee heiress. She looked back at him and shrugged. Beacon was bound to be full of surprises. Getting caught off-guard was part of the Hunter job description. So something like this? This was just good practice. Pyrrha'd be fine. Jaune smiled at the mini-Nora, more amused than anything.

"Hey, my name's Jaune Arc. And I'm pretty new to all this, but isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking someone how their weapons work?"

The girl ran a hand through her hair sheepishly. "You're probably right, sorry, Jaune. The name's Ruby Rose, from Patch. I'm also pretty new to this, you know? If you don't want to tell me I understand."

Jaune smiled disarmingly. "Nah, it's fine. My weapons aren't really anything special. The sword is, well, a sword. It cuts things. It used to be my grandfather's, and my father's always been more about skills than tech."

"Oh - well, I've always appreciated the classics!" she responded. "What about the sheath? It's definitely got something going on."

Jaune lifted it, hands moving to the quick releases on the sides before hesitating. "It expands into a shield. I probably shouldn't use it in here, though. It's a little unwieldy. Anyway, how about yours? That contraption on your back looks _terrifying_."

Her eyes lit up as she swung the thing into her hands. "This is my Crescent Rose. I forged her - I mean, I forged _it_ at Signal. It's a scythe with 50 calibre rifle and holosight attachment, specced out to hold all modern varieties of high caliber dust. I would open it here, but it's also pretty big and unwieldy if I'm not in a combat scenario."

Jaune tilted his head, eyes widening. "Wait, how on earth - I have so many questions. How do you handle the recoil? Why would you use a scythe rather than a greatsword? How do you fire that accurately?"

Ruby grinned. "Now who's asking nosy questions? If you see me fight, maybe you'll figure it out."

Jaune froze midway through his next question before laughing quietly. "I suppose I deserved that. Anyway-" He was cut off by Pyrrha's voice, sounding a mix of stunned and affronted.

"I'm sorry, _poison_?"

He and Ruby turned towards Weiss and Pyrrha to see Weiss leaning a little forward, inquisitive look fixed on her face.

"Yes, poison. The effect is subtle, but to anyone sufficiently adept at observation, it's pretty obvious. Your opponents are always slightly slower when facing off against you, their reflexes seeming dulled. Their blades were always just short of hitting you when it counted. You may seem invincible, but I know what you are. Skilled, advantaged, yes, but never invincible. So what is your semblance? Contact poison? Aerosolized? Is it a dust compound?"

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she reared back defensively. "I don't know what you're talking about. I fought my opponents with my skills and my weapons. There was no foul play, no poison. Whatever you think you saw, it wasn't real! It wasn't!"

Weiss relaxed slightly, smiling. "Of course not, Champion. I'm sure it wasn't real. Just as I'm sure you'll be glad to have someone that observant on your squad. Right?"

Pyrrha's shoulders snapped into tenseness as Ruby stepped forward.

"Weiss, are you...are you blackmailing her? We shouldn't be doing this!"

Weiss turned back to Ruby, cold eyes triumphant.

"I'm not blackmailing her, Ruby. I'm just showing her where her interests lie. Strength of character is part of being a good huntress, as you should know."

Ruby stepped back at that, looking downcast.

Something inside of Jaune snapped at that. At Pyrrha's fearful, uncertain eyes, at Ruby's retreat, and at Weiss's cold triumph. She thought this blackmail would win her a squad? He'd show her. "Is this what you call strength, then, Weiss? If you think you're good enough to be with Pyrrha on a squad, prove it on the battlefield at initiation. Not with insinuations and honeyed words. Or is that the Schnee way, to hide and avoid fights at all costs?"

Weiss whirled to face him, eyes flashing angrily.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. Schnee win battles! We don't hide behind people!"

Jaune smiled slightly.

"Prove it. We'll see you at initiation."

Weiss inhaled sharply, shoulders straightening into that regal bearing she often favored.

"We shall. And you'll soon eat your words. Come on, Ruby. We're leaving."

She wheeled around, stalking away. Ruby stood there indecisively, looking at Jaune and back at Weiss before coming to a decision, speaking quickly and apologetically.

"I'm really sorry to leave this soon but I should really go with her, she was my first new friend here..."

Jaune shrugged, smiling.

"Go. We'll see you in the forest tomorrow?"

Ruby smiled slightly and nodded before blurring after Weiss. Pyrrha turned back to Jaune, her shoulders slowly relaxing. "Thank you for that, Jaune."

Jaune grinned. "No problem. And, even if you do have some skill or trick you've kept hidden all this time, I get it. Everyone deserves their secrets." His hands tensed slightly. Gods knew he had some of his own.

Pyrrha smiled in response. "Thank you for that. I do have to ask though...'We'?"

Jaune's eyes widened and he froze for a moment. "I guess I just assumed we'd end up partners? I mean, I don't know how they choose them and I don't know if you'd want to, but I'd really like it?"

"I think I would quite like that too, Jaune," Pyrrha replied quietly. "Partners?"

Jaune nodded. "Partners."

XxX

Yang

Yang watched Weiss stalk away from the two other students, a hint of laughter in her eyes as she saw Ruby hurriedly apologize and run after Weiss. She turned to Blake, who had curled up by the fireplace with her book almost immediately after entering the room. The black-clad girl was weird, but Yang kinda liked her anyway. She had _style._

"Did you see Weiss trying and failing to recruit that girl over there?"

"Yes." Blake turned a page.

"Pretty good show. I wonder if Weiss tried that with anyone else?"

"Almost, with me."

"Really?" Yang's eyes widened.

"Mhhm."

Yang smirked, already getting a feel for Blake's character. Books and brief replies were a universal sign of 'don't talk to me.' Yang recognized the hint, but that didn't mean she'd decide to take it. " _And?_ What happened?"

Blake didn't look up from her book, but responded nonetheless. "She and I had an argument on the Carrier." Blake paused, then, probably figuring that Yang would press for more anyways, continued, "she approached me after we landed, tried to recruit me. Right before you started talking to me, actually."

"And you said no?"

"I'm not great with Schnees."

"Why? I mean, she's a bit of a... _Weiss_ queen, but why else?"

The corner of Blake's lip turned upwards. "Long story."

Sighing, Yang grinned, perching a hand on her hip. "It always is." She watched Weiss and Ruby across the room. "If she thinks she's got Ruby, she's got another think coming. My sister doesn't go down that easy."

"She does have steel behind those eyes."

"Damn right."

XxX

Jaune

Jaune walked to the cliffsides the next morning, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora by his side. Their scrolls directed them to a specific site near the edge of the cliffs. He wasn't quite sure how the teachers had known to direct all four of them to the same spot. Maybe they had watched all the students' interactions last night. Or maybe it was just a lucky guess.

As they reached the platform, Jaune heard someone call his name. He turned to see Ruby and Weiss walking up to the platforms, two other girls close behind. Now he _knew_ the teachers were watching.

"Hey, Jaune and Pyrrha! They sent you guys here too?"

Jaune smiled. "Seems so. You have any idea what we're doing here?"

Ruby opened her mouth before a calm voice spoke up behind them.

"I believe I can answer that, Jaune," Ozpin replied. The man stood on a rock jutting above them. How long had he been there? "If you eight could step onto the platforms, please?"

The eight of them quickly complied, placing their feet into the markings on the platforms.

"Thank you. Now, in approximately five seconds after I finish speaking, you will all be launched into the Emerald Forest. The first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner. Once you have found partners, make your way to the central dais. There you will find pairs of relics. Each partner pair should take one pair of relics. Once you have them, return to Beacon. One last thing. The forest has been stocked with Grimm. Do try not to die."

 _Beacon was bound to be full of surprises. Getting caught off-guard was part of the Hunter job description._

Ozpin turned away.

In the moments before the platform launched, Jaune's mind reached a quick conclusion. He had to land from a drop of hundreds of feet, fight his way through Grimm infested forest, make eye contact with Pyrrha before anyone else, then fight towards a dais he could barely see from here and get back? _Bring it on._

A/N: Not much to say here, besides the fact that all of these characters are great to write. Especially Yang and Blake interacting. And also the world of remnants, which definitely have a bit more...character to them.

Initiation begins next chapter. Expect fun. And Jaune's semblance.

Please review!


	5. Landing Strategy

**Chapter 4: Landing Strategy**

XxX

World of Remnant: Grimm

 _Grimm. Even as I say the word I can see you all tremble. They are your shadows, your monsters in the closet, your boogeymen all the more terrifying for being all too real. If you hope that I will explain Grimm away, turn your fears into an explainable phenomenon you can stop seeing in the corners of your eyes like a reaper, lose hope now. I will not explain Grimm to you today. However, I may tell you some of what your kind has found. Perhaps, in collating that information, you may have unexpected insights. And that's all any teacher can hope for._

 _First, what are Grimm? Not much is known, but what has been found is thus: Grimm are beings composed of what seems to be a macabre reflection of Aura, held together by a central core of this negative Aura, known to those who care to name it as Shadow or Grimmflesh. Without this core, Shadow quickly reacts with natural concentrations of Aura in the air left by human habitation, dissipating quickly. This is, in fact, how Grimm are killed: bringing enough Aura, even the suppressed Aura of a civilian holding a blade, into direct contact with the Shadow core of a Grimm will cause it to unravel and the Grimm itself to die and dissipate. Somehow, despite this and the natural reaction of Grimmflesh to Aura, a Grimm's skin, bone armor, and similar external features will remain resilient to Aura when exposed and must be punctured to reach the core._

 _Grimm themselves come in many forms, ranging from the common wolflike Beowulves, raptorlike Nevermores and bearlike Ursai to rarer beings appearing to mimic ancient legendary beasts. Not much is known about what causes Grimm to assume the forms they do, but the prime scholarly belief is that Grimm reflect the fears of humanity. Scholars, however, don't know why._

 _Speaking of fears, we now come to one of the strangest things about Grimm: their predatory sense of emotion. Grimm are attracted to negative emotion at a range and strength modulated by that emotion's strength, the number of people feeling it, and the presence or absence of huntsmen and huntresses. The latter can often be a double edged sword:the presence of a huntsman's power draws Grimm in, but fear may keep older Grimm away._

 _The life cycle of a Grimm is also shrouded in mystery, but has been divided into three main stages. The first is larval. In this stage, the Grimm has minimal bone armor covering its Grimmflesh, will attack animals as well as humans and Faunus, and will attack regardless of situation. Next:Adult. In this stage, the Grimm has significant bone plating, will only attack nonsentient beings over territorial conflict, and will often wait for a numbers or strength advantage before attacking. Finally: Metamorphosed. In this stage, the Grimm will be transformed into a larger form, often a Goliath, also known as a Grimm Elephant, and be covered almost completely in bone armor. Grimm in this state can produce new Shadow cores and thus new larval Grimm. Metamorphosed Grimm will almost never attack, only joining the fray when the odds are certain._

 _How do Grimm advance from one stage to another? Scholars do not know. But, it does appear to involve being in combat and near negative emotions. And eating people alive._

 _Knowing all this, are Grimm made clear to you? Or are the monsters more terrifying for your brief moments of understanding?_

XxX

Ruby

Ruby flew through the air, a smile glued to her face, firing the occasional bullet to keep her path steady. Diving into a forest full of Grimm to retrieve a special artifact while fighting off countless enemies? _This_ was what she was trained for. Real heroing, none of that difficult blackmail stuff. She turned to either side, looking for her friends. Yang was a little ways back, shooting down baby Nevermore with occasional shotgun blasts and having the time of her life. Blake had...well, Ruby didn't know quite what Blake had done, but she was on the ground now. Somehow. Weiss was in front of her, daintily leaping between what looked like dust sigils in the air. Now that looked like a _cool_ Semblance. And Weiss had seemed interested in being partners, and Yang had said to get out of her shell...yeah, that settled it. Ruby would be Weiss's partner, blackmail or not.

As Ruby neared the treeline she concentrated, channeling her Aura into the Dust paths of Crescent Rose, encircling it in her Semblance. Once rose petals started to flutter around her scythe, Ruby closed her eyes, focusing on her location and direction-down and forward, focus on Weiss's Aura, lock on lock on _lock on.._. As her Semblance took over and her world became the blur of rose petals and speed she had spent months getting used to, one thought ran through her head. _Time to make Mom proud._

One moment, Ruby was nearing the trees, Semblance wrapping around her. The next, she was nearly on the ground, Aura unwrapping as she landed in a combat stance, shoving her momentary disorientation to the back of her mind as her scythe snapped into full extension. She heard a slight noise behind her and whirled, relaxing to see it was only Weiss, leaping from her last sigil. Weiss met her eyes calmly before smiling.

"Good reflexes. And impressive speed and resilience, to beat me to the ground and remain unharmed. You'll make a worthy partner."

Ruby grinned.

"Told you I was good. Anyway, what were those symbols under your feet?"

"Those are my Semblance," Weiss replied, straightening. "I can shape my Aura into any glyph from a large set, with effects ranging from movement to battlefield control to Dust use and weapon empowerment. As I become more adept at using my Aura I will be able to use more glyphs. It is a Semblance the Schnee have had for generations."

Ruby tilted her head. "For generations? I thought people nearly always had unique semblances?"

Weiss inhaled softly, hand coming up to rub the back of her neck, shoulders tensing.

"The Schnee are a special case. Every member of our family is part of the Schnee and bears its legacy and mark. It ensures we bear a known and powerful semblance."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"Legacy and mark? Are you saying your family controls your Semblance? Isn't that like breaking your soul?"

Weiss laughed quietly, hands tensing slightly. Her next response was cold and almost brittle.

"No more than a normal Semblance has ever done to its user. If I am careful, my Aura will not twist me any more than yours would twist you. Speaking of semblances, actually, what is yours?"

Even Ruby could recognize a segue that forced. But Weiss looked uncomfortable, and it was good information for her to have, so she'd go along with it. How did Qrow describe her semblance to her when she asked how to explain it to people again? Oh, right...

"I can turn myself either partially or fully into a rose state where I can move far faster and am nearly immune to impact and acceleration. It also turns on automatically when I get hit hard on the part that gets hit, so blunt impacts really don't hurt me much. When in that state I can't really interact with the world, but I've coated my Crescent Rose in dust paths so it comes with me when I blur."

Weiss looked impressed almost despite herself. "That's impressive dust work, and a powerful Semblance. Let's get to the dais." She began walking off, and Ruby froze.

"Um, Weiss? The dais is north."

Weiss immediately turned around.

"I knew that."

XxX

Yang

Yang grinned as one last perfectly aimed shotgun shell launched her into a running start along the ground, simultaneously decapitating a Nevermore. This was _great!_ Ruby had found a partner and taken Weiss out of the equation in the bargain, and she had a forest of Grimm to punch a broad swathe through. If Yang had to imagine her perfect afternoon, all that was missing was someone to share it with. And, speaking of Grimm, if she wasn't mistaken, those were some pretty loud rustles behind her. She turned as three Ursai crashed through the branches behind her, one standing on its hind legs and roaring.

Yang grinned, raising her fists.

"So, how do you boys want to do this? One at a time or all at once?"

Seemingly in response, all three Grimm charged.

"All at once, eh? I'm OK with that."

She lowered one hand before firing a shell behind her, launching herself up and forward. As she reached the first Ursa she winked, snapping a bullet enhanced punch into its bone-plated face. The recoil spun her around as her gauntlet flew up to catch the claw of the second Ursa inches from her face.

"Forward, aren't we? Typically you buy a girl a drink first."

She coated her forearm in Aura before firing two shells directly into the face of the Grimm, recoil firing her elbow into the face of another. Her other arm flew downwards, firing again, launching her over the head of the Grimm behind her. At the apex of her flight she fired twice more, bullets piercing the Grimm's skull and launching her back.

Yang landed, grinning as one Grimm disintegrated.

"Is that all you had, boys? I'm disappointed..." she trailed off. A strand of her hair was falling to the ground.

"Oh. Well, that changes things."

Yang pressed her knuckles together before firing shells directly into her fists, wincing with the pain. Moments later, as the injury activated her Semblance, wreathing her in flames, tinting her violet eyes red and empowering her muscles, she looked up.

"I'm going to _end_ you. Nothing personal."

She threw both hands behind her, firing twice, launching her straight at the Grimm. Her first punch pulverized one of the two Ursai. She landed, whirling towards the other, to find it...already dissolving, blade in its back. Blake stepped out from behind it, meeting her eyes impassively.

"Blake, I had that one." Yang complained.

"Oops."

Yang sighed.

"I guess you'll do. I couldn't... _bear_ my old partners." She motioned widely, encompassing the dissolving Grimm. Blake very gracefully put her hand over her face.

"I can see you smiling under that hand, Blake."

"...let's just go to the dais."

XxX

Jaune

Jaune hurtled through the air, eyes scanning in front of him, sword and shield out and tightly gripped. Time to take stock of the situation. Finding a partner could wait, nobody would appreciate a dead teammate. First off, he was moving too fast. If he hit the treeline at that speed with no protection, they'd be picking pieces of him up off the terrain for weeks. So, he had to bleed off speed and all he had was his sword and shield and trees? That meant... Jaune grinned, tensing midair. This would probably hurt. He quickly braced his sword hand against his shield hand, wide side of his sword facing out, blade down and shield tilted slightly down. He had to wait til he got near the treeline and... _now._

Jaune curled behind his shield and sword, locking his arms forward, crashing through branches with a thunderous noise. A few woodchips whipped by him, slicing into his limbs and drawing blood. It was all he he could do to keep pushing off lower branches with his shield and armored knees, limbs burning at every exertion. He'd be sore in the morning, but sore was better than dead because he didn't turn enough of his vertical momentum into horizontal momentum and therefore hit the ground at the speed of a bullet.

After a minute more, Jaune whirled slightly, catching himself against a thick branch with shield and sword, arms and shoulders screaming as he used the last of his velocity to whip himself upright. The moment he was certain of his balance, he collapsed against the trunk. Gods, that had been a _stupid_ idea. Yeah, Jaune, brilliant, burn off all your velocity by smashing through every tree in the vicinity, no flaws with that plan - well, to be fair, he was alive and not a flesh pancake. That was a benefit. Now, he just needed to get down from this tree...

Jaune heard a faint whistling noise and raised his shield defensively. If a Grimm attacked him here, that would be bad, but doable. Hopefully. After a few moments, the whistling concluded with a thunk into the tree about halfway down. Jaune lowered his shield cautiously and looked down. Pyrrha's javelin was vibrating in the tree. Which meant-

"Jump down, Jaune." Pyrrha calmly walked out from the nearby forest, lowering her shield as she realized there were no Grimm nearby. She looked directly into his eyes before smiling.

Jaune grinned sheepishly.

"I would, partner, but my arms are kind of not working that well right now. I'm not confident I'll be able to catch myself."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to respond before closing it again, indecisive. A few moments later she appeared to make up her mind.

"I think you'll find you're stronger than you think, Jaune. Trust me."

Jaune shrugged.

"Can't argue with that."

He sheathed his sword before dropping off the tree. As he approached the javelin, he saw his armor faintly glow and felt his body slow enough for him to safely grab the weapon. His eyes widened and he released it quickly, body again slowing when he neared the ground, allowing him to land gently. There was _no way_ he'd hallucinated that.

"Pyrrha, not that I mind the help, but what was that? Weapon centered telekinesis? No, my armor was glowing, maybe telekinesis of clothes? Gravity? Wait, no..."

Pyrrha held up a hand, eyes pained. "Please don't, Jaune. You said to me last night that everyone can keep secrets. Please let me keep mine."

Jaune shrugged, wincing a little as the motion drew his bleeding cuts against his hoodie. Pyrrha stepped forward, concerned.

"Jaune, you're bleeding. Why didn't your Aura stop the wood from cutting you? Did you get hit that much?"

Jaune tensed himself. Pyrrha trusted him, she was his partner, and they were alone in the woods. Now or never.

"I don't have my Aura unlocked. My father didn't want to unlock it and risk attracting more Grimm to the house until I was trained."

Pyrrha's eyes widened.

"He sent you to a Huntsman Academy with a locked Aura."

"He didn't exactly send me," Jaune responded. He held up a hand to stop Pyrrha's reply. "Look, I know you have have a lot of questions. Can they wait until we're safe in Beacon and not surrounded by Grimm?"

Pyrrha nodded, still shaken.

"Of course, Jaune. I can awaken your Aura now, if you'd like."

"That would be great," Jaune responded, a little surprised himself. He'd assumed teachers were the only ones who _could_ , after the huntsman trainers he'd had had refused. How much anguish could he have missed - not the time. Aura now, postmortems on failures later.

Pyrrha stepped forward, placing her hands gently on Jaune's shoulders and looking into his eyes. Jaune felt a faint presence seeming to push at his very being as she began speaking softly.

"Thus I awaken your light to match mine. Thus I light your candle with mine. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul unto the world, to fight and shield and sacrifice, for it is in passing that we achieve immortality."

Jaune felt an outpouring of energy rising within him as Pyrrha stepped back, startled. One moment, he felt power rushing through every muscle and neuron in his body. The next, he felt it concentrate around his eyes. The next-

 **-PAIN-**

 **-DARKNESS-**

Pyrrha Nikos stood stockstill, unable to even react as Jaune Arc collapsed, blood pouring from his nose and dripping from his ears and eyes.

XxX

Glynda

Glynda looked up from the view screen, still stunned. All indications were that a student without Aura or even serious training had been allowed into initiation, and was now having what looked like an _aneurysm,_ and nobody else seemed to care-

Ozpin's hand landed on her shoulder.

"Peace, Glynda. All will become clear in time."

A/N: These chapters keep expanding beyond what I expected, but I can't say I'm annoyed at how this one turned out. Partners are, thus far, as expected, and the Yang scene even almost looks like the one from the show. Albeit with a little modification to make her semblance consistent across episodes, it's now only damage activated.

Then, of course, the Jaune scene. First, I changed the Aura awakening slightly to fit the mythos I want to build. Then...the cliffhanger. I'm sure you all have questions. Rest assured they will be answered. (I originally planned to have that be a scene break, not the end of a chapter, but that was just too perfect to pass up)

I'm not sure whether I'll be able to update next week - moving back to the US after a year in Israel, plus college placement exams, plus some extra strategy work for a startup means my week might be full. Here's hoping I find time.

Please review!


	6. Tandem Combat

**Chapter 5:Tandem Combat**

XxX

World of Remnant: Aura-touched

 _As you all begin fighting the great evils of the world of Remnant, you will constantly rely on your Auras. They will become familiar to you, every spiritual nook and cranny an old friend. However, your Aura has hidden depths. Not all is as friendly as it seems._

 _As you fight, you may begin to notice something in your Aura. A point of depth and power. You will likely be unable to stop yourself from falling into that point at the beginning. After all, few can resist the allure of power, especially in combat. And, of course, it seems so innocuous. At first, you will feel more powerful, your Aura becoming more and more responsive to your wishes, your strikes landing true and your limbs moving skilfully. After a time, the power will fade, and you will sense the point yet again. If you stop here and do not allow yourself to fall into your Aura again, that is all it will be - one brief power high, and the wistful memories of a time when it felt like you could do no wrong in fighting. An itch for power in your soul that never wavers._

 _Of course, if you scratch that itch, the results are rather more...risky. Yes, you will always have power-those who give into their Auras have control and strength rarely seen among mortal men. But that power comes with a price. The Aura you bear is your soul, it is you on a fundamental level no self-examination can match. Falling into your Aura means facing what you are. No mental blocks. No convenient lies. Just you, standing before yourself, the power at your fingertips to make every dream manifest. If you face it and win? You will become a hero or villain the likes of which arise a few times a generation, if that. If you fail? If you break before your Aura? Then your Aura will take you. You will become Aura-touched - stripped down to your most fundamental parts, empowered beyond belief, and unleashed upon the world. And, just as the normal Semblance changes its user, the Aura of the Aura-touched breaks their bodies, forming them anew to better satisfy their goals. Those broken by Aura's power and allure are often twisted mockeries of humanity-bodies 'perfected' just as their minds were._

 _So, as you find yourselves backed against a wall, needing one last iota of power to pull yourselves from the fire, remember this question. Are you confident you know yourself? Or will you break before your soul's truth like so many others?_

XxX

Ruby

Ruby and Weiss accelerated through the woods, Grimm hot on their tails. Sure, they could have held them off amid the trees, but clearings and open spaces would make both of their semblances more effective. Or, as Weiss had put it, 'getting the attention of all these Grimm by shooting one in a hostile environment was an idiotic move that I thought you were better than, Ruby'. Ruby winced slightly. She...probably should have noticed that the pack of Ursai was near enough to hear the sound of gunfire. Too late to cry over spilled milk now.

The two girls finally sped into a clearing, slowing and turning back to back. Moments later, Beowolves and Ursai spilled out from the forest around them, arraying themselves into an irregular line. Ruby's hands tightened on her Crescent Rose, fingers curling around the trigger.

As Weiss changed her stance, she jerked her head back towards Ruby. "I have battlefield control. You mop up the survivors. Do not get in my way. Understood?"

Ruby inhaled sharply, looking a little downcast. "Got it."

Weiss nodded and raised her rapier, glyphs shimmering into existence around her.

"Move."

Ruby raised Crescent Rose and fired once, bullet piercing a Beowulf's skull and sending her into controlled flight backwards. Her scythe unfolded midflight almost without her intervention, tendrils of her Aura wrapping around it like an old friend as she fell into her Semblance yet again. She blurred back into existence behind another Grimm, scythe whirling into and through its core. Another three were on her before she could rechamber the weapon, claws slicing at her cloak. As she twisted into her Rose State once more, she could have sworn the Grimm almost looked confused. Well, for the few seconds before her scythe's blade went through their backs, anyway. Ruby grinned before launching herself into the fray again, Crescent Rose spinning down and firing to launch her above her foes before firing again to throw her into them. She could feel herself speeding up, her Aura pushing her to her battle-place, the one Qrow called being Touched.

 _This was who she was meant to be._ _Not a child, but a heroine, a graceful huntress, swift as the wind and strong as the lightning. She was meant to bear humanity's light. She could be so much more, if she just let go, if she let herself go deeper -_ Ruby shook her head, she needed to focus on fighting - _clothesline that Beowulf then fire forwards, decapitate the Beowulf and lame the Ursa in front of you -_ She needed to focus - _pause for a breath, scythe to the throat of the lamed Ursa in front of you then fire -_ If she was goal oriented she'd avoid losing herself - _hop backwards, fire downwards, spin, fire upwards, carve through another Ursa on the way down -_ She had a job to do - _leap again, fire once, then spin the scythe into the back of the neck of that Beowulf -_ Weiss needed her to mop up survivors.

Her hands spun once, point of her scythe digging into the ground, scope trained on the Grimm surrounding Weiss. Weiss seemed to be holding her own, glyphs and elemental constructs flashing into existence around the girl as she danced gracefully from lunge to parry to riposte. Her rapier danced between dissipating Grimm like it was moving through air. _Incomplete defense, not quick enough_ \- Ruby refocused on the skirmish before suddenly seeing it. Weiss couldn't hold them all off forever. Well, that was what she was for, right? Wait and aim, wait and aim, _there fire there_ she pulled the trigger twice, bullets whizzing past Weiss and thudding into two Beowulves that had slowly worked their way closer. Weiss turned for just an instant. In that instant, an Ursa's claw caught Weiss across the shoulder, launching her forward and down. She thudded hard against the ground in front of Ruby, eyes flashing coldly. As she rolled to her feet, clearly winded, she turned back.

"Well. This is certainly inconvenient. Mind warning me before you fire live ammunition over my shoulder, next time? Might prevent your partner getting hit by an Ursa."

Ruby's eyes widened, arms subconsciously moving to impale a Beowulf sneaking up on her.

"It's a combat zone, Weiss! Was I not supposed to shoot the Grimm?"

Weiss sighed, leaping onto a glyph before dropping down onto an Ursa, blade piercing its skull.

"You were _supposed_ to warn me first. You know, so I wouldn't get distracted by gunfire and lose my balance!"

Ruby grimaced, biting back her first retort about situational awareness. That was probably just Qrow's training being different from other huntsmen. She probably had done the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, Weiss. I won't do it again."

Weiss nodded sharply.

"Good. See that you don't. Now, do you have any idea how we're going to get away from these Grimm? Their numbers don't seem to be decreasing."

Ruby tilted her head before a massive black feather hummed into the ground next to them. "Well, normally I'd want to fight my way out, but I do have another idea..." She grinned, motioning to the feather.

"Weiss? How good's your grip?"

XxX

Jaune

Jaune struggled awake, eyes gradually sliding open. It felt like he was being supported by two...posts? No, bent and too supple to be wood, this wasn't a stretcher. It felt _safe_ , in a way he couldn't describe. That didn't seem right. Jaune couldn't remember ever having felt like anything was safe in that way. Maybe that was just his inability to think right at the moment, though. His head was _killing_ him, a pulsing pain emanating from what felt like the center of his forehead. If that wasn't enough, he could feel a crust on his face that was probably blood - he flicked his tongue out to test - yeah, definitely blood. That probably wasn't a good sign. Neither was the way the world looked like it was bobbing up and down and moving in front of him, and -

"Oh, thank the Gods, Jaune, you're awake!" Pyrrha's voice seemed to be coming from somewhere above his head.

Oh. Well, being in Pyrrha's arms would explain his current experiences. On the other hand, it explained _nothing_ else.

"Pyrrha? Was what just happened a normal part of having Aura awakened?"

Pyrrha stopped, voice caught in what sounded like a mix of crying and laughter.

"N-no, Jaune, I wouldn't say it was. There's normally less blood."

Jaune laughed sharply, the sound harshly reverberating against his head.

"Oh, _good._ I'm glad I was unique, then."

Pyrrha sighed. "At least you can laugh about it. Seeing you collapse like that, blood coming from your face like you had been shot..."

He exhaled softly.

"It kind of felt like I had been, honestly. My head still feels like I had something nailed into it. Actually..."

Jaune's eyes widened, concentrating. He could feel something in the center of his forehead, in the pulsing pain. Like a button, waiting to be pushed. As he pushed, the pain melted away, inviting him in, pulling him forward into the feeling. It almost felt like - _safe, you are safe, safety, no danger nearby -_ his muscles all tensed. Pyrrha inhaled sharply.

"Jaune, are you alright? It looked like you saw something."

Jaune paused. "Pyrrha, is there anything near us?  
The world spun sickeningly as Pyrrha turned, checking her surroundings. Jaune gulped, barely holding back his nausea.

"I don't see anything, Jaune. No Grimm nearby, at least."

Jaune inhaled sharply. That might just have been a fluke, but...he pushed again. The feeling yielded more easily. _Safe, no threats nearby._

"First, mind putting me down? Second...I think I know what my Semblance is."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she lowered him gently to the ground by the wall of a cave they'd reached, smiling. He immediately set to peeling the dried blood off his face. Gods, that had felt weird.

"That's excellent, Jaune! What is it? If you're alright with telling me..."

Jaune grinned back, pulling himself to his feet with a small wince. As he pushed against the feeling more it yielded, seeming to slide to the back of his mind and provide a constant sense of safety.

"Seems to be some sort of danger sense, I think? Or it just makes me feel very safe."

Pyrrha motioned towards the cave.

"Well, only one way to find out. The quickest way to the dais is through there. What is your Semblance telling you?"

Jaune concentrated, focusing on the cave system. _Safe._

"It's saying that we're good to go."

He turned back to see Pyrrha holding two lit torches.

"After you."

Jaune took one and started walking into the cave, Pyrrha walking closely behind him. As they walked, he caught sight of her opening her mouth and beginning to speak twice before cutting herself off. He stopped, turning back to her.

"Pyrrha, do you have something to tell me?"

She hesitated before steeling herself. "Yes. Jaune, you've trusted me thus far, and you told me your Semblance immediately. It would not be right for me to hide mine from you. My semblance is Polarity. I have power over magnetic fields."

Jaune's eyes widened. "That's an incredible ability - how fine is your control? How much force can you exert? How much focus does it take?"

Pyrrha laughed gently. "Of course those are the first questions you'd think to ask. I'll answer them, but can they wait til we're, as you put it, 'not surrounded by Grimm'?"

"That's fair," Jaune replied, chuckling. He opened his mouth to continue before freezing. _Threat approaching. 100 feet. Threat approaching fast. 80 feet. 70 feet. 6-_

"Pyrrha, we should run. Now."

XxX

Blake

Blake and Yang slowly approached the dais, watching for Grimm as they reached their objective. Well, Blake did. She'd only known Yang for a day and she already knew slow wasn't quite her speed- she exhaled sharply. That wasn't a pun. It was a coincidence.

Blake steadied herself before walking into the open, hands dropping to Gambol Shroud. It was all she could do to keep herself from whirling at every twitch. She wasn't herself anymore, after leaving Adam and returning to "polite society", as _Weiss_ would undoubtedly have put it. It was fine while she was reading or fighting, sure. But when she was alone with her thoughts? That was another story. Sometimes, she wondered whether she'd ever really be free of the memories-

"Blake!" She shook her head, glancing up to see Yang pointing at what looked like chess pieces on the dais. "I think these are our relics. What'd'you think of the horsey one?" Yang tossed one of the white knights over.

Blake caught it out of the air, softly smiling at her partner. "The horsey one. Really?"

Yang shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's what it's called. Of course, I _knight_ be wrong."

Blake sighed, walking towards Yang before freezing at a faint hissing. They both turned towards the forest as the hissing grew louder, joined every so often my what sounded like...childlike shouts of glee? Blake leaned forward, carefully adjusting her bow to bring her Faunus ears into position.

"I told you riding this Taijitu was a great idea, Ren! We're almost at the dais! And you wanted to kill it. Party pooper!"

Blake reared back. There was no _way_ she'd just heard that-

"Oh, look!" Yang pointed into the woods. A massive Taijitu lunged out of the woods before collapsing, two students rolling off its back. Was that...of course it involved Nora Valkyrie. Blake had only known her for a day and she already wasn't surprised. "Ren and Nora made it!"

Nora waved, pulling Ren behind her to the dais before grabbing two rooks. "Hey, look, Ren! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren shrugged, smiling softly. "So you are, Nora." He nodded at Blake and Yang. "Shall we fight together?"

Yang grinned, her shoulders relaxing slightly. "Sure, if you think you need the backup."

Nora started to respond before holding up a hand. "Ya-Wait, do I hear something? Can we kill it if it's a Grimm, Ren? It sounds like fun!"

Blake tilted her head. Now that Nora mentioned it, she did hear something. It sounded almost like... two voices in tandem.

"Wheeeeeeeee - Ruby I cannot believe you convinced me to do this - eeeeeeeeeeeeeee - Ruby we are approaching the ground too fast - eeeeeeeeeee - Ruby please pull up - air Ruby, preparing for landing! - Ruby this isn't a joke we are moving too fast-"

A red and white blur slammed into the ground in a flurry of glyphs and rose petals before resolving into Ruby and Weiss. Blake's eyes slightly widened despite herself. That had looked painful. She looked towards Yang, raising an eyebrow. Yang grinned back at her.

"Awww, Blake, are you worrying about my sister? Don't, this is nowhere near the least safe thing she's done _this week_. And Weiss is probably ok too."

"If you say so," Blake responded.

"I do." Yang jogged over to the pillars surrounding the dais, picking up two pieces and tossing them to the collapsed students. Ruby's hand shot out to catch them.

"Thanks, sis!"

"No problem, Rubes! Cmon, get up, it's not time to sleep yet."

Ruby groaned before standing and yanking Weiss to her feet. "Fiiiiiine. By the way, there's a pretty angry Nevermore in the skies above us. That might be a problem."

Yang shrugged. "We'll stay under tree cover when we make our way back. Not a problem. Your thoughts, Blake?"

Blake looked up. "I don't see a Nevermore, but that seems like it should work. Ren, Nora, you good to retreat?"

Ren inhaled softly before shaking his head. "We're waiting for two others. Jaune and Pyrrha landed soon after we did. They should be here by now. Were any pieces taken from the dais when you arrived, Blake?"

Blake shook her head. "None. And nobody was in the area."

Ruby stiffened at her words. "You're right. We can't leave Jaune and Pyrrha behind. Weiss and I are staying too."

Weiss's eyes flashed. "Ruby, we can't risk our lives for someone who might not even reach here-"

Ruby cut her off. "Weiss, I'm sorry, but we can, and we will. I'm not leaving them behind."

Weiss froze for a few moments before her shoulders dropped. Her voice was like ice when it came. "Of course. I will stay with you."

"Great!" Ruby chirped. "Sis? Blake?"

Yang shrugged, grinning. "Sure. How bad can it b-"

Jaune and Pyrrha burst into the clearing from the opposite side, running at full tilt. Yang waved, tossing them two more pieces from the dais. Jaune's arm snapped out to catch them. He hadn't even turned his head. That was...unusual.

"Hey guys! We were just waiting for you!"

"Glad to know you cared!" Jaune replied, smiling through the worry clearly visible on his face. "So, who brought the adult Nevermore to the party? Because we brought a nearly-Metamorphosed Deathstalker and we're feeling kind of outshone right now. Also, we have like ten seconds before both of them get here."

Blake turned to Yang.

"Please never tempt fate again."

 **A/N:** This chapter's going out unbetaed, I'll probably post an edited version in a day or two.

Sorry about missing the past two weeks-just getting back from a gap year+ work stuff, it's been a bit of a mess. Weekly schedule should now continue without breaks(unless RTX and roadtripping down there interrupts. Which it shouldn't.)

Regarding RTX: If any of y'all are there, look for a shortish guy in a...well, let's call it a 'dapper male!blake' costume-i.e. Blake Aesthetic/color themed business apparel. I'll likely be walking with people wearing equivalents for the other members of team RWBY. (There's also a chance I'll be in a black morph suit for an s1 Yang's Friends group cosplay). I'm always glad to meet readers.

The recent guest review about abandoning: Look, I get why you're frustrated, I've dropped a story or two in the past. I'll do my best to stick to schedule. But I have way too much plotted for this to abandon it now.

Storywise: First major piece of new lore in the Aura-touched, and it plays into my larger 'theory of STRQ' which is probably gonna come out over time. It also goes into my image of what Aura is in the remnant-verse, and that's going to be it's own kettle of worms.

Ruby's aura telling her how to fight, when Jaune's only told him about danger: Weird, how that happens. (In other words: yes, it's intentional)

Jaune's semblance: Yeah, it's a danger sense. For now. Y'all will get to see some of it's potential next chapter.

Next chapter: The fight, team formations, potentially some intro to school stuff. Expect a large timeskip after it. There prooooobably won't be another world of remnant unless I decide to write my Huntsman Combat one now.

Would y'all prefer I respond to reviews publically? Or continue the PM model?

Please review!


	7. Tactical Evaluation

**Chapter 6: Tactical Evaluation**

XxX

Jaune

Jaune turned back to the others as the Grimm started towards them. _Threats approaching. 150 feet ._ They'd be overwhelmed if they stayed together and fought as a single unit, so- "The Grimm will be on us in a few seconds. Heavy-hitters-Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha- you're with me. We'll hit the Deathstalker. The rest take the Nevermore. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, think you can handle it? You're the more mobile and airborne of the group.. "

Ruby nodded. "Right. See you on the other side." Her group charged away, blurring into the forest.

 _Threat stilled. 70 feet._ Jaune turned back to the others. "My Semblance is a relatively precise danger sense. I'll take point with Pyrrha. Ren, Nora, wait for the right moment, then finish the Grimm."

Nora grinned, eyes lighting up. "Aye-aye, captain! Don't die!" She gave him an enthusiastic salute before diving into the forest foliage with Ren.

Jaune turned back to Pyrrha. "The deathstalker seems to be hanging back for now, so we have a little time to plan-" _Threats rapidly approaching from above. Maximum distance 30 feet. Minimum distance 40 feet._

Jaune's eyes widened. What was that-oh. _Oh._ "NEVERMIND!" His head whipped back and forth, surveying the tree-line. "Nevermore feathers, we're sitting ducks here!"

Pyrrha snatched Jaune's wrist and dashed for the trees as the world became a black hailstorm of feathered death. Jaune's shield arm moved almost of its own accord, deflecting feathers just enough to leave him a path forward. He charged into the gap, losing sight of Pyrrha when she released his wrist. He didn't have time to worry, his mind focused on the feathers in front of him, the shield in his hand, and the Semblance warnings in his mind. _Danger, upper right front, 3 feet. Danger, center front, 2 feet. Danger, upper left back, 1 foot-_ Jaune's armor and shield whirled without his input, his shield dragging his arm behind it to smack one final feather out of the air. He finished the turn on his own, then leapt into the trees. Pyrrha was already there, surveying the battlefield before them.

"Thanks for the save. That was you, right?"

Pyrrha smiled. "It was." She raised her spear, scanning the forest for the Deathstalker. Jaune closed his eyes, focusing. _Threat holding steady at 50 feet. Direction variable._ Wait, variable? That meant-

"It's circling us. We're going to need to attack it or draw it in."

Pyrrha nodded. "I'll charge forward. Cover my back."

"You have range, and I have the danger sense. I should take point."

"I've been fighting for years. I can handle myself alone."

"It's not about whether you can handle yourself alone, it's about what makes tactical sense-"

"No, Jaune." Pyrrha cut him off angrily. "It's not about what makes tactical sense. It's about the fact that if you take a hit from this thing you might get seriously injured! You couldn't block all the feathers from the Nevermore even with your danger sense. You're advantaged, not invincible. Please, let me take point." But the way she phrased it didn't sound like a request.

Jaune gulped before steadying himself. "Got it. Go."

She lowered her spear and sped off into the trees. Jaune waited a few moments before jogging after her, sword and shield raised. She was right. He wasn't good enough to take on the Grimm head on. He'd only been training for six months, who did he think he was kidding? A semblance didn't make you invincible, especially not one like his.

Jaune heard a sharp crack in the woods behind him and whirled. _Danger has ceased circumferential motion. Danger approaching rapidly._ Right. Grimm were _smart,_ when they got this old. They didn't go for fortified areas, instead preferring...defenseless prey. Well. That explained things. Jaune focused, raised his shield, and yelled.

"Deathstalker hitting my position!"

He didn't get time to listen for a response before the Deathstalker was on him. _Danger within 1 foot._ His shield flicked up to deflect the first blow of its claw. Another blow went off his sword before the tail caught him full in the chest. He flew backwards. Try again. The next attempt saw him smashed with a claw to the side. The next with a bare evasion of the mandibles followed by another tail smash.

Jaune picked himself back up off the tree that had halted his last flight, looking back up at the Deathstalker. Something that large had to have some weaknesses, people killed these every few weeks. There had to be something, some hole he hadn't seen yet. Pyrrha ran out of the forest.

"Jaune, I saw that hit. Are you alright?"

Jaune closed his eyes, focusing. _Danger 20 feet away. Distance constant._ He needed to get around the claws and tail somehow. And-just like that, he saw it.

"Yeah, I am. Get Nora and Ren. I know what I'm doing. Trust me. Please."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to reply before nodding and turning away. Jaune inhaled, staring the Deathstalker in the eyes before charging forward straight to the center of the claws. The Grimm scorpion raised its arms. _Danger above._ Jaune grinned, raising his shield to catch the double blow of claws, pushing himself forward. A sword swing knocked away the ensuing tail strike. Jaune dove into the opening, rolling into a standing position inside its guard. He grinned, staring it in the eyes, jumping out of the way of the occasional awkward reverse claw strike.

"Not so tough up close, are you? Not with your forelimbs bent like that, at least."

Jaune ducked to the left, swinging his sword at the exposed skin of a limb. The blade bounced off. "This might be a little harder than I thought."

He whirled into another set of attacks, blade slashing again and again into the limb, shield deflecting the weak tail and mandible attacks. Barely any result. This wasn't working. He raised his sword to slash again before a detonation sounded off next to him, knocking the Grimm off balance for long enough that Nora could rush in besides him.

"Jaune! You look like you could use the help of some heavy hitters!" Her eyes glittered with anticipation as she took in the Deathstalker. Nora whistled. "I never thought about fighting one of these this close up before!"

Jaune grinned, lowering his shield.

"A lot easier this way, I'd imagine. Ren and Pyrrha are at range?"

Nora nodded, smiling as dust bullets peppered the Grimm's eyes. Jaune grinned.

"Let's take this sucker down. Go for the legs. I don't have the force to cut through to the core, but you should."

Her smile turned wicked.

"Gladly."

They darted to the side, Jaune's shield deflecting the claw upwards as Nora exploded forwards, slamming her hammer into the joint. The girl's battle cry was a youthful, ecstatic cheer. The pommel of Crocea Mors locked against the ground, blade turned into the joint of the scorpion's forelimb.

"Now!"

Nora saluted, vaulting over the limb before firing a grenade in midair, hammer locked against the claw as she exploded downwards. The limb sheared off against Jaune's sword, spraying ichor everywhere that dissipated even as it landed. Jaune grinned.

"That's one."

They turned to the other claw, but the scorpion was already retreating backwards. It probably wouldn't return until it was healed to attack another unsuspecting huntsman. Jaune couldn't let that happen. He looked back towards Ren and Pyrrha.

"We need to stop it from getting back into the forest!"

"On it!" Pyrrha replied, spear reshaping into a javelin. She cocked her arm back and released, weapon seeming to blur in midair-no, it was actually _spinning_ like a drill as it pierced the tail of the Deathstalker, pinning it to a tree behind it. Ren and Pyrrha stepped out of the trees, weapons raised. Nora grinned, casually planting her hammer in the mandibles of the disabled Grimm.

"So, who gets the honors? Not that any one person deserves it more than anyone else-this was a group effort after all-Jaune, maybe. But, you know, whatever you guys want."

"Nora, you clearly want it."

She smiled widely.

"Thanks, Jauney!"

Her hammer exploded downwards, smashing through the Grimm's skull plating, killing it instantly. _Safe. No danger nearby._ Jaune relaxed.

"Let's get back to Beacon."

XxX

Ruby

Ruby blurred to the left, dodging around yet _another_ set of feathers. This had to be, like, the _tenth_ set or something ridiculous. The Nevermore didn't even look patchy! Where was it keeping all of these! Whatever. This wasn't going to work. The others were unharmed, but they weren't getting anywhere like this. She took shelter in the trunk of one of the trees before turning to the others.

"You guys have any ideas? We can't keep doing this."

Yang smirked. "Speak for yourself, Rubes. I can do this all day. If you're tiring out, though, I suppose we could leave this Grimm with _egg_ on its face."

Ruby sighed. "Okay. Weiss, you and I knock it down. Blake, keep it busy on the ground. Yang, finish the job."

Weiss _hmphed._ "You know, a _real_ leader gives more detailed instructions than 'keep it busy' and 'finish the job'." But a white glyph materialized beneath Weiss's feet as another swirled into existence under Ruby's. Ruby inhaled, unfolding Crescent Rose. " _Fine,_ I'll come from above, you come from below. Let's clip this bird's wings. _Better_? Sheesh. On my mark." She paused, waiting for the Nevermore to lower a little more before... _There._

"Now!"

Ruby and Weiss shot up into the air, Blake and Yang following on the ground. Ruby closed her eyes, letting her Aura and the sounds of wingbeats steer her towards the Grimm. She opened them a few seconds later, silver irises gleaming as she sliced out at the Nevermore and-missed. Her eyes widened as its wings folded and it dropped from the sky like a stone before snapping its wings out and matching her speed. Before she could react, it flipped in midair, gripped her cloak in its claws and whipped her into the ground. Ruby smashed into the rocks below, Aura flaring into roses, taking the brunt of the impact away. That had _hurt._ She staggered to her feet to see the Nevermore hovering above her, pivoting to point its black wings at her. Ruby closed her eyes, desperately trying to muster up her semblance fast enough to avoid being skewered by dozens of feathers, knowing the whole time that she'd never make it. A thunderous noise filled her ears. Her only regret was that she'd never proven herself as a hero. And that she would get killed by this stupid excuse for an attack. And that Weiss would stand uncorrected. Okay, she had several regrets. She had always thought that if she died young, it'd at least be from something cool, like a black hole of gravity dust or something. Whatever. No use crying over spilled Ruby.

After a few seconds, Ruby opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by blue ice and very, very much alive. As in, she was very _not skewered_ by Grimm feathers. Was this what the afterlife was like? Really cold, if so. She should probably complain to whoever was running it. Maybe-a hand landed on her shoulder. Ruby turned to see Weiss standing there, rapier planted in the ice, panting with effort.

"Weiss, you're here too? How'd the Nevermore get you? And, wait, why are _you_ in my afterlife! Is this your afterlife? That would explain all the ice."

Weiss's eyes flashed angrily.

"Afterlife-I _saved_ you, you dolt! You'd be dead if not for me."

Ruby smiled.

"Oh! Really? Thanks for that! Looks like that Nevermore still has us beat for aerial mobility."

Weiss rolled her eyes before twitching as the ice structure shuddered, one wall shattering to reveal a red-eyed Yang, Blake following cautiously behind her. The wall reformed behind them, accompanied by another grunt of effort from Weiss.

"Where. Is. My. Sister."

Ruby waved. "I'm fine, Yang! Weiss got to me before the feathers did. See?" She motioned up and down her body. "All parts are present and accounted for. So are the Nevermore's parts, though. The first plan didn't work at all."

Yang laughed, tension leaving her frame. "I could tell. Was that harder than Qrow hit you?"

Ruby winced. "Pretty close. It didn't break my Aura in one shot, though. Regardless, I don't want to get hit like that again. We need some way to knock it out of the sky-"

"And then what?" Weiss interjected. "We'll knock it down and it'll fly up again, unless we can stop it from flying altogether."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Got it. Yang, if we get you to the Grimm, can you knock it out of the sky?"

Yang grinned, loading a fresh belt of shells.

"I can damn well try. You have a plan?"

Ruby smiled back. "Not quite, but it's coming together. Blake, can you hook one of it's wings if I get you close enough?"

Blake nodded.

"Weiss, how quickly can you make one of these ice constructs strong enough to hold that Nevermore?"

Weiss's eyes widened as a smile grew on her face.

"Quick enough."

Ruby's smile sharpened.

"Good. Split off, then weaken the center of the ceiling of the construct. When it comes for me, you'll know what to do."

The others nodded.

"Go."

Weiss motioned with her rapier, widening a door into the dome of ice. The three sped through it as the ceiling of the dome thinned, becoming almost clear. The Nevermore soared above the dome before slowing to a hover, positioning itself carefully. Ruby stared it down. When the first barrage of feathers came, crashing through the ceiling, she was ready, dodging easily around them. Same with the second. If it wanted to get her, it was going to need to attack her head on. And, judging by the way it was now diving for the dome, it had realized that. Wait for the right moment, wait, wait _wait wait wait - Now -_ Ruby fired below her, launching herself through the hole weakened ceiling as the Grimm reached it, scythe spinning and hooking against the hardened ice of the dome's side, trapping the wing of the Nevermore and holding it too close to Ruby to bite or claw her. Not enough to hold it for more than a second or two, though. Which was why she had the rest.

"Yang! Now!"

Her sister exploded out of the forest like the wrath of the gods, hair burning gold and eyes shining red as she chambered her right arm. She slammed into the head of the Nevermore like a meteor, smashing the body of the Grimm crow backwards over its wing. The Grimm hit the ground with a thud, barely managing to pick itself up, wing bent against its side. It crouched, legs tensing to jump again. Ruby shook her head. Not going to be that easy this time, Grimm.

"Blake! Right wing!"

The girl blurred forward from the trees, her sheath and blade tied together. As the Grimm extended its wings to take off, Blake threw the blade, embedding it in the right wing before wrapping the sheath around a tree. The Grimm launched before twisting awkwardly in midair, wing overextending and then crumpling. Ruby turned to Weiss only to find her already jumping from glyph to glyph before planting her rapier next to the Grimm, ice collar forming and holding the massive crow's head down. Ruby walked next to it, placing her scythe blade at its throat. She fired once, decapitating the beast.

"Good fight."

The rest nodded.

"Good fight."

XxX

Ozpin

"...Our next team, holders of the white rooks, is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. This team will be called JNPR and led by Jaune Arc."

Ozpin stepped back from the microphone for a moment as the audience politely applauded and Jaune's eyes widened. That plan had borne fruition quite well, judging by JNPR's performance against the Grimm. The world could use another Oracle. Especially one with such a Champion behind him. Now for the last team...

"Our final team this year, holders of the white knights," Ozpin paused, stifling a smile. They really had taken the white knights, hadn't they. That was quite the coincidence. "Is Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long. This team will be called RWBY and led by Ruby Rose!"

He stepped back from the mic again, allowing himself a small smile at the stunned expression of the Schnee heiress. And Qrow's niece's desperate squirms in the arms of her sister. Sometimes this job had it's perks. He stepped back up to the microphone.

"Classes begin tomorrow morning promptly at 9 am. You will find your schedules on your scrolls. Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives."

He turned away from the stage as the students split into smaller conversations, eyes raised to the heavens. His students had a few months left to be children, he'd let them enjoy their time of peace before the flames. Flames he himself had sparked, all those years ago. Even the gods would not forgive his crimes.

 **A/N:** First, logistics: I might miss next week's update due to driving to RTX, as mentioned in the last A/N. I'll try my best to write the next chapter, though.

Second, story: I went with canon teams in the end for synergy and team chemistry reasons (from a watsonian perspective) and to provide people with another anchor with which to understand in-universe changes(from a doylist perspective). I hope y'all aren't disappointed, rest assured things will be proceeding somewhat differently, this shan't be a Stations of the Canon story(I hope).

First major fight scenes: they were fun to write, but I'm not sure I succeeded at getting across the overall goal of team synergy beating out individual power. How'd I do?

Ozpin's section: ...yep, it's all mysterious foreshadowing with him. _All_ of it :p

Next chapters: 'team drama' incoming, competent!weiss dealing with Ruby as leader, stuff with CRDL responding to a competent Jaune, and, further on, the White fang. Act 1 of arc 1 is complete.

Please review!


	8. Guiding Light

**Chapter 7: Guiding Light**

XxX

World of Remnant: Huntsman Combat:

 _As we near the end of your first…session of tutelage, let us take stock of our progress. I have spoken of your tools, the Auras and Semblances that allow you to fight, the Dust that allows you to grow. I have spoken of your enemies, the Grimm that haunt your nightmares and collective consciousness, dogging your footsteps from life til death. I have spoken of the dangers within Aura, that little Touch which has blinded many and broken others, a taste of power few can bear to have upon their tongues. However, I have yet to speak of the dangers within your fellows. Let us rectify that mistake, as a…capping off of this little unit of lessons. Let us now speak of Huntsman combat, when blade turns against blade and soul breaks against soul._

 _When Hunter fights Hunter, what matters most is knowledge, not power. Every semblance can and will be turned against its wielder if one merely knows the proper counter. And every semblance does have it's counter. These great gifts the gods handed humanity always come with a…fatal flaw, shall we say. One missing piece, keeping the user from maximizing themselves. Speed without interaction. Perfect illusions without the ability to affect masses. Teleportation without self-preservation. The list goes on. The more seemingly powerful the semblance, the larger the eventual flaw for keen eyes. A skilled Huntsman will find their own flaws first, the better to account for them, but no fix can be perfect. Fighting another Huntsman is a matter of noticing these points of fracture and striking at them. Do not defeat your foes._ _ **Break**_ _them._

 _Of course, there are many who will prefer to overwhelm rather than pinpoint, to be the warhammer rather than the scalpel. To sate their desires for tactical knowledge, I will speak now of the actual combat process, insofar as I can. Whenever a Huntsman blocks a blow, empowers a strike, channels power through dust, or otherwise uses their Aura, some of it will be used, pushed either into the action or dissipated as waste Aura into the surrounding world. Aura will naturally recharge slowly from this waste Aura, but in a combat scenario the mere act of protecting oneself will burn Aura faster than it recovers. In traditional tournament settings and fights between the…civilized, combat will last until one side's Aura falls below safe limits, after which they will surrender. Since many of you will likely end up fighting the less civilized, you may come to the end of your ropes, so to speak. When all a Huntsman's Aura is burned, their protections will fail, their Semblances will fail, and they will cease to be able to activate Dust. In short, they will become a normal human once more. Well trained, physically conditioned, yes. But human, all the same. And I trust you all know quite well how to break humans._

XxX

Ruby

Ruby grinned, almost bouncing off the walls with excitement as she sped down Beacon's hallways to her first class, team running behind her to avoid being late. It really wasn't her fault they woke up late. They were still getting adjusted. Honestly, she couldn't believe she was actually here, at _Beacon,_ starting huntress training! The whole thing had been whirlwind fast—it had felt like barely a few minutes from team assignment until they had all unpacked their rooms and set up before going to sleep. And, team assignment itself—she was _leading a team!_ A team with her sister on it, no less! She'd thought for sure someone else would get the position—probably Weiss, she was trained from birth for leadership or something—but no, Ozpin had decided to take the weirdness of a fifteen-year-old Beacon student and turn it into something far more…crazy. That was the only word for it. Making her the leader was crazy. Thankfully the others had been supportive. Weiss had even offered to deal with setting up their weapons lockers and the other paperwork after an...argument, which had taken a massive weight off Ruby's shoulders. The whole situation was just… _insane_.

Ruby darted into the classroom, almost flinging herself into the first empty row she saw. She relaxed as the other three members of her team jogged into the classroom and joined her. Phew! They weren't late. If you were in the classroom before the bell, you were on time, that was _how school worked_.

A few seconds later, a door opened in the back wall of the classroom, out of which walked a stout, mustachioed man carrying a…blunderbuss axe? That looked… _so cool!_ Maybe he used the recoil to enhance cutting force - Ruby, pay attention, the hunter with the awesome weapon was talking.

"-orning students, I'm glad to see you all made it! My name," The Hunter paused, gesturing to himself. "Is Professor Peter Port. You can all call me Professor, Peter, or Port. I will be your Grimm Studies professor-" He paused. "I can see you all yawning, let me tell you why you're all going to love what's coming. See, your other classes are about your fellow man. History, about how man sees man. Auric Manipulation, Dust Manipulation, Combat, about how man fights man. But this class? I will show you the Grimm, the fear of mankind since time immemorial. And I will teach you to make it fear your names. Most call Grimm monsters. I call them _prey._ "

Ruby's eyes sparkled. This class was going to be _Awesome._

XxX

Ruby's head whumped down into her desk yet again, as Port launched into yet another tale of his gallivanting adventures. Maybe this class wouldn't be so awesome. Port had sounded cool at first, but forty minutes of neverending story had rapidly become boring. The next hour was icing on the boring cake. She leaned back in her seat, eyes almost closing before she forced them open again, trying as hard as she could to at least look like she cared. It was _hard_. What was she supposed to be learning from this, again? That Grimm could be bored to dissipation?

Weiss's hand blurred over her shoulder, subtly depositing a note on her desk. Ruby snatched it up, eyes scanning the few lines.

" _Ruby-_

 _At least act like a leader and_ try.

 _-Weiss."_

Ruby's eyes widened. Weiss was right. She needed to be better at this. She turned back to Port, mustering up her last bits of attention. Once more into the breach.

"...Anyway, students, I see we're approaching the end of our first class, so I have a surprise for all of you! Who among you thinks themselves worthy of being a hunter? I need two volunteers. Come on now, don't be shy!"

Weiss's hand shot up immediately, Ruby's following soon after. Maybe this would give her an opportunity to make things better with Weiss. Port smiled widely, calling them forward as a cage rolled out from the corner of the classroom, dust patterns flaring up on its side before vanishing.

"Excellent! Now, the cage behind me has a special surprise that the upper years were kind enough to procure for me on one of their jaunts in the Emerald Forest. On my mark. And remember: the Grimm are your _prey_."

He snapped his arm down and the front wall of the cage swung outward, slamming onto the floor to reveal an Ursa and Boarbatusk. Ruby grinned, stepping towards Weiss and speaking quietly.

"Weiss, you take the Boarbatusk. I'll deal with the Ursa."

Weiss silently set herself into a fighting stance, rapier pointed outward. Ruby's scythe snapped out.

"Go."

Ruby's arms spun, firing behind her to launch her at the Ursa. Her scythe blade spun upwards to block its claws. Before she could rotate into the killing blow, Weiss bounced off of a glyph into a technique-perfect lunge, impaling the Ursa in the eye. Ruby froze. Weiss had killed the Boarbatusk that quickly? That was incredi - a tusk caught her in the side, launching her a few feet backwards. She rolled to her feet to see Weiss engaging the Boarbatusk from behind as it prepared to charge at Ruby, bouncing from glyph to glyph, rapier glancing off of its bone plating. The Boarbatusk was still standing? Why had Weiss engaged the Ursa? Had she - later. There was a Grimm to kill now. Ruby inhaled, scythe snapping out again. She readied herself to launch into battle again as Weiss jumped off of one last glyph, ice tripping the Grimm so Weiss could ram her rapier into its soft underside. Port clapped as it dissipated.

"Very well done, the both of you! Few of even my second years could have so easily dismantled Grimm like that! That was expert manipulation of the tunnel vision of young Grimm! You should both be proud. For next week, I want all of you to write something up on a salient weakness of the Grimm and how to exploit it."

The students stood up and filed out of the classroom. As the others split off to their own classes, Ruby walked up behind Weiss, waving Blake and Yang off. There was no reason to get the others involved. Weiss turned as she approached.

"Weiss, why did you do that?"

Weiss tilted her head slightly.

"I saw an opportunity to kill one of the Grimm with minimal risk, of course."

"Minimal risk? I got hit!"

Weiss shrugged.

"And? Doesn't your semblance block blunt impacts? If you got hurt from that light a blow, I'd be disappointed."

"Well, no-" Ruby sputtered. "I'm fine, but that's not the point!"

"Then what _is_? I won. _We_ won. Port was impressed. What else is there?"

"You ignored my orders, Weiss!"

Weiss's eyes widened and she raised a hand before freezing. Her next words were ice cold.

"Orders. Of course. Because you are our _team leader_. I apologize."

She turned and stalked away, leaving Ruby rooted to the floor.

XxX

Jaune

Jaune grinned, leaning forward in his seat as Goodwitch came to the end of her lecture. Some of the past few classes had been interesting, sure. But Combat and Dust Manipulation? This was what he had been dying to learn. Well, not dying. That was sort of the point. Anyway. He tensed, paying close attention to every word.

"...and that safe level of Aura, for most Unlocked people, is approximately 15 percent of their maximum capacity. At that point, the fundamental human desire for life overpowers the desire to be victorious in combat and the unique Semblance effect is replaced by pure defensive enhancement. Continued combat beyond that point begins to invite the risk of injury, or even a complete Aura break. A trained huntsman can push themselves beyond this safe limit, or even train themselves to have a lower limit, so do not assume that value is perfect. For any of you considering that sort of conditioning, see me. I will not forbid that sort of Auric manipulation, but I will need to supervise it to ensure that you do not have any unintended effects. Any questions?"

She paused for a few seconds. When no hands were raised, she continued.

"As there are no questions, we can proceed to the second half of our lessons: combat training. For the first few lessons, we will have combat by a series of exhibition matches, until I am confident in your abilities to handle yourselves and the training equipment. Today will be doubles matches with partner pairings. Any volunteers?"

Jaune immediately raised his hand. What was the point of being here if he didn't challenge himself, right? Pyrrha smiled, raising hers as well.

"Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, thank you for volunteering. Please come down to the arena. Who wants to fight against them?"

Jaune scanned the crowd as he walked down, trying to get a glimpse of his potential opponents. Yang had her hand solidly up, for one. That would be a hard battle. Oddly, her sister didn't. Maybe something was going on with Ruby, if she didn't want to fight. He'd ask her after class. He was interrupted by his musings by Goodwitch's voice.

"Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush, thank you for volunteering. Please come down to the arena."

Jaune immediately focused on the two students who stood. One of them was tall and well built, brown hair framing a confident grin. Cardin, if he remembered right from the team announcements. The weapon at his side looked like a mace. Strong and slow, then. The other was shorter and skinnier, brown eyes flickering around the room. Looked like Russel was the small and speedy one. The daggers strapped at his sides confirmed that.

Jaune's mind was racing as he followed Goodwitch's instructions about hooking his scroll and Aura up to the system, not really paying much attention to her words. He'd used these sorts of things a few times before, and they never really changed. Get the foe's Aura into the red, right? Not something that required much explanation.

He and Pyrrha took position on one end of the field as Cardin and Russel stood at the other. He unsheathed his sword and expanded his shield before turning to Pyrrha.

"I'll take Cardin. You deal with Russel."

Pyrrha took a moment to scan their opponents before nodding.

"Got it, partner. I trust you."

Jaune grinned, focusing on his danger sense as his muscles tensed. Goodwitch pressed a button to bring up kinetic fields around the fight.

"On my mark...Go."

Jaune launched himself forward towards Cardin. Cardin lifted his mace to hip level, grinning in anticipation. Jaune grinned back, feeling the familiar sense in his Aura light up. _Danger above, 5 feet._ As Jaune closed, he tilted his arms up and diagonally, letting the first mace swing glance off of his shield, his sword flicking to Cardin's throat.

"Good fight. Surrender or I stab."

Cardin chuckled.

"You're pretty ruthless for someone new to this, aren't you? But...holding someone at swordpoint only works if they don't have aura."

He pressed into the sword before whirling, mace smashing into Jaune's side as the sword slid off the side of his neck. Jaune winced as he took a step back, His aura had held, but that had _hurt._ Cardin pressed forward, mace swinging.

"Now, I wonder how you blocked that strike as well as you did. I telegraph, but that well? No."

His next swing came from overhead, but - _Danger left, 1 foot_ \- Jaune lowered his shield to catch Cardin's armored knee, slashing at his exposed face in counterattack. Cardin winced, stepping back.

"And again. You're interesting, Jauney-boy."

Cardin paused, mace returning to a ready position. Jaune launched forward into a counterattack, seeing Cardin's mace rising to strike him, when - _Safe -_ Jaune froze suddenly, and Cardin smiled. He swung outwards, mace barely brushing against Jaune's armor. It almost looked like he'd missed on purpose, but that didn't make any _sense_. Jaune kept still before darting in again at the next opening, shield slamming into Cardin's face. Cardin fell back again. Jaune stepped forward, pressing his advantage, when -

"Russel Thrush has been eliminated."

Pyrrha stepped up behind Jaune, raising her spear. Cardin lowered his mace.

"I know when I'm beat. I surrender."

"Cardin Winchester surrenders, leaving Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos as the victors."

Jaune looked up at the politely clapping students, smiling despite his confusion. What on _earth_ had just happened?

 **A/N:** Well, RTX was pretty incredible, I'm rather glad I went. Highlights include the Laser Team 2 panel(Matt getting snubbed was _hilarious_ in the moment), the impromptu 'jewish' wedding, randomly running into someone who voice acted for SAO abridged, and a host of other minor yet enjoyable things I've likely completely forgotten about. This should be the last break in weekly updates until August 16th-August 22nd(Harvard pre-orientation program).

Storywise: This chapter's basically all setup for the major bits of act 2: CRDL and Weiss. Next chapter(tentative title: Forever Fall) should contain a lot of the payoffs, while the chapter after will bring act 2 to a close. World of Remnants are done after this one, we've covered the necessary information, I think. If you have questions, please ask them in review and I'll add them to the list of necessary topics to cover if they'll be relevant and haven't been/won't be covered otherwise.

Cardin: I've always been disappointed with what the show did with him, he's shown to be smart(look at the rapier wasps scene again, he's impressively tactical) and he went so...disappointingly into the night post Jaunedice/Forever Fall.

Jaune: I'm really tempted to explain what the hell was happening here, but I'm curious whether y'all catch it.

Weiss: The best way to explain her arc, I think: _Winter_ never had to listen to a 15 year old. But _Jacques_ would never be rude to someone he had to suborn.

Please review!


	9. Forever Fall

**Chapter 8: Forever Fall**

XxX

Jaune

The door closed softly behind Jaune as he tapped out a quick message to Ruby on his scroll before sitting down to wait.

" _Hey, Ruby, you awake? I had something I wanted to ask you. Well, two things, actually."_

Team RWBY's door opened a few seconds later as Ruby did her best to quietly exit her room. She sat down next to Jaune, head tilting.

"What's going on, Jaune?"

Jaune turned to face her.

"Well, the first thing: did something seem weird to you about my doubles spar with Cardin today?"

Ruby closed her eyes, mentally reviewing the events of the fight.

"I don't...think I noticed anything? Well, besides the stuff he was saying, but that wasn't that off? Why? Did something seem weird to you?"

"There were a few things," Jaune replied. "I mean, besides what he was saying. Near the end of the fight, when he barely missed me with his mace? I'm pretty sure that was on purpose."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"How can you know that?"

"Semblance," Jaune responded shortly. "I haven't really been telling people who aren't my teammates, sorry."

Ruby looked a little hurt at that before rallying. "Yeah, I get that. My semblance is pretty obvious, so I don't bother keeping the general details a secret, but I get why you'd keep something more subtle secret. Especially if it were telepathy or something." She exaggeratedly winked.

Jaune laughed despite himself. "Telepathy? Gods, I wish. That would be incredible. Nah, it's way less cool than that. And I'm still not telling you."

"Fine," Ruby hmphed. "Anyway, Cardin missed you on purpose? Maybe he just thought you'd continue forward into the strike?"

Jaune hmmed softly, thinking. That did make sense, and it would explain what had happened. Strange as it felt, Cardin might just have been trying to catch one of his charges. That still didn't explain the other things he'd said, but maybe they weren't connected? Not everything had to be part of some big plot. That was probably the answer, no matter how unsatisfying it felt. He nodded.

"That makes sense, I guess."

Ruby smiled.

"Glad to help! You said you had two things?"

Jaune's eyes widened slightly. He'd almost forgotten the main reason he came out here.

"Right! Ruby, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Jaune shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it's weird to me that you weren't volunteering to fight in Goodwitch's class. Was it because you got hit by the Boarbatusk in Grimm Studies?"

Ruby looked down.

"Oh. That. No, it's...more complicated than that."

Jaune moved a bit closer, voice sympathetic.

"Complicated how?"

"I got hit because Weiss went against my orders. I tried to talk to her about it after class and she just...went silent. She hasn't spoken to me besides formalities since. Jaune, am I a bad leader?" Her voice shook a little on those last words.

"Look, Ruby..." Jaune paused. He _really_ didn't know what he was doing. Here's hoping this was right. "Weiss isn't a good example of a team member. She's willing to do whatever she needs to to reach the top, remember? She's probably just adjusting to you being in charge."

"Maybe I shouldn't be in charge, then."

"Ruby, no!" Jaune replied forcefully. "I heard how you dealt with the Nevermore. You took command of that situation and came up with a great strategy. You're going to be a great leader."

"There's more to leading than winning battles, Jaune!"

"I know that, Ruby, but you have no reason to think you can't do the rest."

"I have no reason to think I _can_ either!" She was almost in tears, now.

"Ozpin chose you, didn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't know why! My own partner doesn't listen to me! I'm not like you, Jaune! I can't just be friendly with people all of a sudden!"

Jaune laughed quietly.

"Like me? Ruby, you're more experienced than me, a thousandfold. Also, if I were on a team with Weiss there'd be a murder suicide within a day. The fact that this is all that's happened between you two means you're a better leader for her than I could ever _hope_ to be. You listen to her, and that's more than I could do. Keep trying, alright?"

Ruby smiled softly through the tears. "You really mean that, don't you. Thank you, Jaune."

He grinned. "Anytime, Ruby. You should probably get some sleep."

"Just what I was thinking. You sure you don't have telepathy?"

Jaune chuckled, waving Ruby off. She quietly walked back into her room. Jaune turned to walk back to his, taking a step before - _Danger nearby, 3 feet behind -_ he whirled, hands rising in front of his face, he didn't have his sword but he could at least try and fight - Cardin stood there, hands palm up.

"Whoa, calm down, Jauney-boy! No weapon, see? No need to be worried."

Jaune relaxed slowly as his danger sense stopped reacting.

"Sorry, Cardin. You startled me. What did you want?"

The taller teen smiled disarmingly.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you how you blocked my strikes so easily. I spent a few hours wondering about it, but you know better than anyone else, right, Jaune? I just want to make sure there's not some hole in my fighting style."

Jaune's eyes widened slightly as his shoulders rose subconsciously.

"I'm just good at what I do, Cardin. Maybe you telegraph more than you think?"

Cardin laughed. There was no humor in it.

"Maybe I do, Jaune. But you know what? I don't think that's it. I think you're hiding something from me. And that makes you dangerous."

Jaune stepped forward, shoulders squaring.

"So what if I am hiding something? My secrets are mine, Cardin. It's kind of in the name. If that makes me _dangerous,_ then I guess that's what I am!"

Cardin raised his hands again.

"Relax, Jauney-boy! No need to flip out on me. I'm just curious about how you fought me so easily, is that a crime? Look, if you don't want to tell me, I'll stop asking."

"Please do."

Cardin shrugged, turning away.

"Have it your way. Be seeing you around, Jaune."

Jaune slumped against a wall as Cardin left. He _needed_ to figure out what was going on.

XxX

3 weeks later

Jaune leaned against a tree, starting to calm down for the first time since Cardin had confronted him in the hallway. After all, the other boy had actually backed off. He had refrained from challenging Jaune in classes, he was nothing but polite to him in the hallways, if Jaune hadn't known better he would have thought Cardin was just another student. His surroundings were, also, definitely helping him calm down - no matter _how_ many times Jaune came here, the deep scarlet leaves and near silence of Forever Fall forest never failed to calm him down. Even the occasional rustle in the leaves didn't faze him. After all, his senses were silent. _All_ of them. He knew they were gathering sap for some important experiments, but at the moment? Kind of felt like a reward more than anything else. Just beautiful nature, peace and quiet-

"Hey Jaune! This sap's _delicious_! It tastes like pancake syrup!"

Well, almost quiet. Jaune turned, too slow to stop the last drops of sap in the nearest jar from vanishing into Nora's mouth. She licked her lips before grinning at him as he mock-glared at her.

"Did I do something wrong, o Fearless Leader?"

Jaune sighed.

"You know you're going to have to get the next jar yourself, right?"

She laughed.

"Silly Jaune. Ren's going to do it for me!"

Ren looked up from his own jar.

"Why would I do that, Nora?"

Nora grinned once more.

"Because you know I'll never end up with a full jar of this sap otherwise?"

He sighed.

"I...can't argue with that. Just don't eat mine."

" _Fiiiiiiiine."_

Jaune smiled at their interactions before turning to his own tree, screwing the tap into its trunk and placing the jar underneath. His shoulders relaxed still more as the sap began flowing from the tree, the slow, regular drips lulling him into calmness. It had been weeks since he felt like this, honestly. This sort of deep safety hadn't been a regular presence ever since he had taken his Beacon acceptance into his own hands. Having to hide from his father at first and the school afterwards had easily seen to his life being chock-full of stress.

Jaune paused. Why did that remind him of something he'd forgotten to do? He was at Beacon, what could be left of that part of his life that he hadn't dealt with? Oh. Right. Pyrrha. He looked up to see Pyrrha screwing the cap onto her own full jar. She looked back at him and smiled. He steeled himself. This would be hard, but it was _necessary._ She trusted him with her secrets, it was only right he trust her with his.

"Pyrrha, can you walk with me for a bit? There's something private I want to talk to you about."

Her eyes widened. Before she could respond, Nora cut in, smile wide and eyebrow raised.

"I think you should hear what he has to say, Pyrrha. Don't worry, Ren'll make sure I don't drink all our sap. Probably."

Jaune blushed slightly as Pyrrha nodded and smiled.

"Of course, Jaune."

She followed as he walked a ways into the woods before stopping when he felt like he was out of earshot of the rest. Pyrrha drew up alongside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What is this about, Jaune? Was Nora right in her implications?"

He laughed quietly. If only it were something that easy to say.

"No. Remember in initiation, when you asked about my father sending me to Beacon without an aura? I promised you I'd tell you when we were in safety, didn't I?"

"I'd forgotten, actually," Pyrrha responded. "That day was...eventful enough to distract me from some of the smaller things."

Jaune laughed quietly.

"That's fair, but you should know. You deserve to know. And...if you don't want to be partners after this, I understand. And...this story might sound insane, but please...just let me finish it."

Pyrrha nodded, eyes widening and hand slowly returning to her side as Jaune fell silent, pondering his next words. He could have sworn even the rustles in the forest grew a little louder after he'd said that. Was this really a good idea? But there was no stopping now. He would see this through. He closed his eyes and began to speak, voice low and quick.

"My father never wanted me to be a huntsman. He saw some things in his travels that he still won't tell my family about, but they were bad enough that he refused to let me suffer the same way he did. So I grew up hearing stories of the great acts of him and my grandfather, knowing the whole time I'd never be able to be as good as they were, to _do_ what they did. Until last year, I bore that in silence. Then, last year, as my friends at Signal started graduating, I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down to my oldest sister. I expected sympathy. What I didn't expect was help. She and two of my other sisters arranged for me to be trained by some disgraced hunters in combat for the six months before Beacon made admissions decisions - but they and I both knew that wouldn't be enough, for a random nobody without Aura. Sure, I could trade on the Arc name, but if Ozpin called my father to ask about me the whole enterprise would be dead in the water. So I studied the personnel of Beacon, their methods, the whole admissions process, all in some desperate attempt to gain an edge. Three days before admissions opened, my oldest sister came to me with a packet of papers. Falsified transcripts from Sanctum, a falsified immigration report, and letters of recommendation. She wouldn't tell me where she got them, only that I deserved to have what my father had. So I gave those to Beacon, lied my way to an Aura-less combat test, and you know the rest. That's all, I guess. If you want me to stop weighing you down, I get it." Jaune fell silent, blinking back tears.

Pyrrha froze for a second, totally silent. She eventually responded, voice hesitant.

"Jaune...why would you think that any of that would make me want to lose you...a-as a partner?"

"I lied, to Beacon explicitly and to you implicitly! I don't deserve to be here, Pyrrha. What you said in the forest was right, I'm not ready to be here!"

"Jaune, in six months you pushed yourself further than most do in years! I've seen you fight! I don't care where you came from, I don't care what you had to do to get here! You saw a way out of your destiny and you took it. To me, that matters so much more than what truth you did or didn't tell. You're my _partner_ , Jaune. And if this is all that you had to say to me, it'll stay that way."

"If that's how you feel..." Jaune's voice failed him. Pyrrha leaned forward, hand landing on his shoulder yet again. Jaune's eyes closed, before - _Danger, left side, rapidly approaching_ \- Jaune wasn't fast enough to do anything but pull Pyrrha behind him before the jar of sap smashed into him. His eyes widened. Who had thrown that - Cardin. He turned to Pyrrha.

"You alright? Sorry for pulling you, the semblance doesn't really give me much information and it was pretty reflexive."

She shakily smiled back.

"As long as it wasn't out of some misguided sense of chivalry. Are you ok?"

He grinned.

"Just some sap. I'm fine."

A loud buzzing filled the forest as a cloud of rapier wasps left the nearby trees, making a beeline for the sweet sap covering Jaune's armor.

"Well, maybe not _fine._ "

 _Danger, right side, 10 feet, approaching slowly._ An Ursa Major rumbled out of the trees from the other direction a few seconds later, bone plating almost entirely covering its skull. Jaune raised his sword, seeing Pyrrha doing the same in the moments before the wasps surrounded him.

"Ok, _definitely_ not fine."

XxX

Weiss

Weiss walked behind Ruby, tuning out her team leader's excited babbles as they walked back to Blake and Yang with their newly-tapped sap. When she ignored, well, everything coming out of Ruby's mouth, her team leader was...tolerable, some of the time. She was skilled in battle and tactics, at the very least. That didn't change her sheer _inability_ to recognize that sometimes hardness was necessary in battle, though. That naivete would get her killed someday, why couldn't she _see_ that? It wouldn't have been as bad if Ruby actually listened to her, but no, the moment it came to one of Ruby's friends being hurt or anything that didn't look adequately heroic it was too late for reason. She had seen that first-hand in Port's class, when Ruby had become so angry over a simple tactic. So what if Weiss had been stiff to her ever since? That was how a _good subordinate_ acted, right? Weiss closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. There was no reason to get like this. Schnee should exercise control over all things. Particularly their emotions.

Ruby slowed, turning to face Weiss.

"Hey, Weiss, you alright? I know we've been kind of...cold lately, but you look like you're working through something."

Weiss nodded stiffly.

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong."

"Ok," Ruby replied, a little uncertainly. "You know you can come to me if you're concerned, right?"

Weiss's eyes flashed. That was _it._ Being ignored was one thing, but she _would not_ take being pitied like a child again.

"So you can order me to ignore my concerns, like you did the last three times?"

"Weiss, I didn't - I don't - what?" Ruby sputtered.

"In the woods at initiation, I was trying to keep us alive, to make sure we avoided any incoming Grimm. You never even asked for my reasons. You just bulldozed over me. The same thing with the Nevermore, and again with Port's class. Even when you're wrong, you just ignore people! If you want me to trust you with 'my concerns', you could start by listening to reasonable objections!" Weiss fell silent, breathing a little heavily. Well, that was it. She'd angered her team leader. And that meant a formal letter of insubordination, which would go on her record. And that meant leaving Beacon. And it was all worth it to see her _arrogant_ and _naive_ leader look so stunned-

"You're right. I'm sorry."

...What?

Ruby paused before continuing.

"I haven't been listening to you, Weiss. You're right. I'm...not used to fighting in a team, really. I'll try and be better about it."

Weiss froze, contemplating her next words. It was...shockingly difficult to remain annoyed at someone when they admitted their wrong.

"If you really do, then I will come to you with my ideas and concerns rather than just doing them. But only if you agree to not push past me again. I _know_ certain things about the hunter lifestyle and occupation you might not, Ruby. Don't freeze me out."

Ruby opened her mouth to respond before a sudden crash interrupted her, followed closely by the sounds of loud buzzing and the growl of an Ursa. Moments later, Jaune Arc's voice echoed through the forest, calling for help. Of _course_ that headstrong idiot had something to do with this.

"We have to check on that."

Weiss inhaled.

"This is exactly what I mean. Ruby, _we_ don't have to do anything. There is a teacher with us. We should get Glynda and _stay safe_."

"But people might get hurt, if we take the time to get Glynda!"

"And we might get hurt if we don't!"

"That's not the point-" Ruby paused mid-word. "Actually, Weiss, you're right. I'm sorry. How about this: I'll go get Glynda and our team, you check on Jaune."

Weiss smiled, with a bit of strain at the thought of having to _save_ Jaune Arc.

"That will do. See you on the other side, team leader."

Ruby smiled back before blurring away. Weiss turned towards the earlier sound, white glyph forming underneath her feet. It seemed this was what teamwork felt like.

XxX

Jaune

Jaune smashed a few more of the swarm of wasps against a tree before lowering his shield, catching sight of Pyrrha holding her own against the Ursa. She had yet to get hit, but that couldn't last forever. Not when she only dodged some of those swipes with an inch to spare. He needed to get there to reinforce her, but that would never work with all these wasps harrying him. He needed - the air suddenly chilled around him, the remaining wasps of the swarm freezing into a block of ice and dropping to the ground. He looked behind him, catching sight of Weiss Schnee leaping off of a glyph and landing softly next to him. His eyes widened, one corner of his mouth turning up. Before he could speak, Weiss cut in.

"I'm doing this because Ruby asked me to, not because I care what happens to you. One word I dislike and I leave you with the wasps."

Jaune grinned.

"Got it, Weiss. Let's kill an Ursa, shall we?"

Weiss launched into the fray silently, rapier impaling the claw of the Ursa to a tree. Pyrrha followed up with a quick slash to the other arm, disabling it. Jaune strode forward, spinning his sword once before decapitating the Grimm with one blow. He grinned at the other two as the Ursa started to dissipate.

"So this is what it's like to fight normal Grimm without handicaps? I kind of like it. We should do it more often."

Pyrrha smothered a laugh as Weiss glared.

"I do not understand why Ruby or Pyrrha tolerate you."

"Neither do I, I just kind of run with it. Anyway," Jaune paused as he heard another slight rustle in the woods. What _was_ that? He'd been hearing it all day - oh _Godsdamnit._ "You two go on ahead and reassure our teams, ok? There's something I have to take care of."

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune grinned darkly. "Very."

The other two leapt into the forest, and Jaune turned to the source of the rustling.

"You know, Cardin, I didn't realize at first. I probably should have, but it took me by surprise. I didn't think you'd be that stupid."

Moments later, Cardin walked out of the trees, Russel walking reluctantly behind him.

"Stupid? Why, Jauney-boy, this was just a harmless prank! I had no idea there were _Grimm_ in the area."

"I sure hope you got the information you wanted, Cardin. Because I doubt Goodwitch would be as kind as I would to that excuse."

Cardin raised his hands mockingly.

"Oh no, Jaune's going to go to the administration! Who _knows_ what secrets might come out then? Gods, someone worried about that might get all sorts of loose lips. Who knows what that someone might have overheard?"

Jaune froze.

"Are you blackmailing me, Cardin?"

Cardin laughed.

"Oh, nothing so _uncouth_. Just reminding you of the difference between a harmless prank and ruining someone's reputation. If you leave this be, and maybe tell me how your semblance works, a harmless prank is all this will _ever_ have to be. Now, don't forget to be a good friend, Jaune!"

Cardin strode off into the woods, leaving Jaune stock-still amid the trees.

 **A/N:** Longest chapter yet! God, this one took forever to get done. So many character motivations to balance. My betas are busyish this week, so this one's going out unbetaed.

Weiss's arc: This part of it is mostly done, though you'll get some more of the 'denouement' next chapter. She's still got some character growth to come this arc, though, worry not.

CRDL: Cardin's incredibly fun to write, I have to say. And I have some damn fun plans for CRDL as a whole(sadly they won't pay off for a loooooong time), which this arc lays the groundwork for.

Jaune and Pyrrha: Yes, I'm lampshading the fact that I'm teasing shippers. And yes, it is incredibly fun. (Though those of you who read my other work shouldn't be surprised *cough* Naekusaba *cough*)

Non-drama-ish plot: Don't worry, there will be reminders of the larger world starting at the end of next chapter and continuing through the end of Arc I. Also, _foreshadowing_ , which I've had to cut down on in these chapters for reasons of not enough larger stuff. Although, there is a direct foreshadowing to my planned climax of Arc 3 somewhere here. Heh.

Please review!


	10. Glowing Coals

**Chapter 9: Glowing Coals**

XxX

Jaune

Jaune strode back into his room, closing the door harshly behind him. Nora, Ren and Pyrrha looked up from their scrolls.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

He grimaced.

"Cardin overheard what I told you in the forest. He's trying to blackmail me into revealing my semblance."

Nora tilted her head.

"Why should it matter whether Cardin knows you have a thing for Pyrrha?"

Jaune's jaw dropped, totally silenced. Pyrrha smiled through the worry in her eyes.

"Jaune, did I...miss something about our conversation?"

Jaune started sputtering.

"That's not what - Nora, why would you _say_ \- whatever. That's not what this is. Nora, I told Pyrrha something in that woods that could get me expelled, if the wrong person heard it. It might mean prison time. _That's_ what Cardin wants to use against me."

"Oh." Nora's smile grew predatory. "Well, I can't have something like that held over our Captain's head. Say the word and I'll... _take care_ of him."

Ren sighed.

"Nora, what have I said about _taking care_ of people?"

"Only do it to Grimm and deserving targets? Blackmail makes you a deserving target, Ren!"

"No, Nora. It doesn't."

" _Pleeeeeeease?"_ Nora's puppy-dog eyes were...shockingly cute. "I'm only going to break Cardin a little, he'll be fine eventually, right?"

"Nora, _no._ "

Nora turned towards Jaune, eyes brimming with crocodile tears.

"Jaune? It's your decision, but I think that I could make sure Cardin would never want to blackmail you again."

His eyes widened. If Nora really did do that, it might work, and she did look so hopeful... _No._ He had a plan already.

"Sorry, Nora. More investigation into this is worse than anything else, I think. I know what I need to do."

"What?"

Jaune grinned.

"Cardin's whole plan is predicated on me being too worried about the administration to turn him in. Thing is, if I get to them first, anything he says will be looked at as an attempt to get out of his punishment. So I'm going to call his bluff."

"Are you sure about this, Jaune?" Pyrrha's voice shook a little. "If this goes wrong, they might just kick you out."

Jaune inhaled, shoulders tensing.

"That's a risk, yeah. But if I give in to Cardin here and now, he'll just keep blackmailing me. The only way to end extortion is to cut it off at the source."

Pyrrha nodded.

"Do what you must."

Jaune walked towards the door, turning back to face the others.

"If I don't come back from this a student of Beacon...It's been one hell of a month."

They nodded solemnly back. Jaune opened the door and stepped out, walking briskly towards Ozpin's office. Time to face the music.

XxX

"...and that's when he walked away, after threatening to blackmail me into lying about his reckless endangerment and telling him my semblance."

Ozpin nodded, steepling his fingers.

"What did you say he had blackmailed you with again, Mr. Arc?"

"It wasn't precisely clear," Jaune responded, keeping his voice steady. "He said he had found out something about my past, but he didn't give me details. I didn't want to risk it being something that would hurt my family or my team, so I came to you."

Ozpin nodded again, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"I will have Mr. Winchester sent to this office immediately to hear his side of the story."

He pressed a sequence of buttons on the side of his desk before leaning back in his chair. A few seconds later, the elevator doors at the back of the office opened and Cardin strode out, grinning.

"You went to the administration, Jauney-boy? Didn't think you had the guts. Guess a liar will do anything to protect their own skin, right?"

Ozpin motioned Cardin to a seat.

"A liar, Mr. Winchester? Elaborate?"

Cardin calmly sat, hands resting comfortably on his thighs.

"Well, Headmaster, I don't know what Jaune told you happened, but here's the truth. I overheard Jaune discussing his illicit acceptance into Beacon with another student, who I prefer not to implicate. They did nothing wrong, after all. Anyway, after their conversation finished, I saw Jaune get attacked by rapier wasps and Grimm after getting sap all over himself. I hung back in case he needed reinforcements or more Grimm arrived - I was about to join the fray myself, but then the Schnee heiress arrived and the battle seemed to be going well enough without me. After the fight, Jaune sent his team off to confront me, where he threatened to blame me for the Grimm attack. I was left with no choice but to inform him that I had dirt on him too. I would have come to you first, Headmaster, if I had solid proof."

"Thank you for your testimony, Mr. Winchester. It will be very helpful in getting to the bottom of all of this."

Ozpin stood up from his desk, walking into one corner of the room. Jaune leaned towards Cardin and laughed quietly.

"That was your best, Cardin? 'After getting sap all over himself'? _That's_ believable."

Cardin smiled slightly.

"Always with the snark, eh, Jauney-boy? You may look confident, but you're just as scared as I am. More so, probably. You have way more at risk than I do, after all. It's not too late to back out of this, you know."

"We're sitting in the headmaster's office. If there's a too late, we're there."

"Oh, Jaune, you have so little faith in me. Just give me what I want, and I'll get us out of this."

Jaune grinned tightly.

"If I intended to give in, I'd have done it already. If you want to turn away from the cliff, you'll have to do it yourself."

"You do have fire, I'll give you that," Cardin replied. "It's a shame you weren't on my team. We could have used someone like you."

"A little late for that, isn't it?"

Cardin opened his mouth to respond before Ozpin cut in from the back of the room.

"I have made my decision. Let us begin by establishing a few facts. Jaune, you did, in fact, fake your transcripts."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"You're going to just believe Cardin?"

The corner of Ozpin's mouth turned upwards.

"Believe Mr. Winchester? Hardly. I will believe the headmaster of Sanctum, who I called to confirm the moment records crossed my desk of a student from Sanus attending Sanctum. While that does happen occasionally, it was suspicious enough to warrant a brief check. I could always call your father, if you weren't confident enough in my prior checks."

Jaune blanched slightly.

"That won't be necessary."

"Thank you. Mr. Winchester, your actions after the Grimm perished were observed by Glynda, who reached the fight after Ms. Rose called her over. We know exactly what it is you did. Rest assured, it will not go unpunished."

Cardin froze for an instant before his face reddened.

"So that's it, huh? I make one mistake and that's all I get? Meanwhile, he _fakes_ his way into Beacon and nobody has any problems with it?"

Ozpin inhaled.

"I sometimes forget how headstrong students are. I cannot blame you, you see little and believe yourselves to have the full picture. I will say this clearly, then. Mr. Arc passed his combat examination without Aura. Mr. Arc survived his landing without Aura. Mr. Arc survived initiation and was instrumental in killing an Adult Deathstalker. Mr. Arc has, regardless of his current situation, _earned_ his place at this academy. Mr. Winchester, we train Hunters here. Anyone who will make a good Hunter has a place at this school. Do you feel Mr. Arc has a place at this school?"

Cardin paused for a long while before reluctantly nodding.

"Then we are done. Mr. Arc, you may go. I suspect your teammates are waiting for you. Do let them know you have managed to escape expulsion."

Jaune smiled, tension leaving his shoulders.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

He stood and left the room.

XxX

Ozpin

As Jaune left, Ozpin turned to the elephant in the room. Cardin Winchester. This one was a bit of an enigma. Not quite powerful enough to justify being pushed towards either of the premier teams, but with a strength of character nonetheless. There might be something here.

"Mr. Winchester, we now come to the matter of your punishment. Since it is early, and I do believe you intended no harm, I will let you off with a strict probation. Any further acts of aggression _will_ invite a harsh reprisal. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy nodded, looking more like the child he was than the adult he attempted to portray. Ozpin closed his eyes, resting his fingers against his mug. It was all well and good to preach the merits of childhood and growth, but if Ozpin did things like this, what did it all mean? The world needed its defenders, but at what cost?

"Excuse me, Headmaster, can I go?"

Ozpin held up a hand.

"Not so fast, Mr. Winchester. You have exhibited a certain...strength of character today. That sort of strength is valuable, in a Hunter. What you lack, right now, is power and restraint."

"What are you saying?"

Ozpin closed his eyes briefly before opening them.

"Mr. Winchester, what do you know of Auric manipulation?"

XxX

Ruby

Weiss walked into team RWBY's room, closing the door behind her, expression neutral. Ruby jumped to her feet. Yang and Blake shared a meaningful look before leaving the room.

"So? What happened? Did Ozpin end up needing to question you?"

Weiss shook her head.

"No. He said that he had 'the evidence he needed from elsewhere'."

Ruby tilted her head.

"Evidence? For what?"

Weiss hmmed.

"There might have been foul play involved in the attack. Rapier wasps don't normally attack in unison like that. Also, Arc was covered in sap. The Headmaster might have been checking on that?"

Ruby's eyes widened.

"Someone _sabotaged_ him? And you're so calm about it?"

Weiss took a slightly deeper breath.

"Yes, Ruby, I am. The teachers are looking into it, and there's nothing more we can do about it. If I had seen who caused the sap to be on Jaune, or if I had any knowledge of who might have it out for him, then we _might_ be able to do something about it. But, as we are now, we have no information, and the teachers clearly do - they wouldn't have turned me away otherwise. Anything we'd try would be basically blindly opening fire into a crowd and hoping."

Ruby paused and nodded. That was a good point, even if it felt a little...weird, to just sit by as one of her friends was attacked. But Weiss was right, they really didn't know anything, except...

"Weiss, we do know something that they might not. The night after you let me take the hit from the Grimm in Port's class, Jaune approached me. He said that Cardin had been acting strangely around him the whole day. Maybe Cardin had something to do with this?"

"Actually, that might be right," Weiss replied. "I saw Cardin waiting by the elevator to Ozpin's office around the same time I was called over. Maybe the teachers called him too?"

Ruby paused before shrugging slightly.

"That does make sense, I guess... We can always ask Jaune at some point."

Weiss grimaced.

"I suppose that might be necessary."

Ruby paused. Well, no better time than the present.

"Weiss, why don't you like Jaune, anyway? Sure, he can be a bit jerky at times, but that's not so bad once you get used to it!"

"A ' _bit jerky'_?" Weiss's eyes flashed, fingers forming air quotes around the word 'jerky'. "Ruby, the first time we spoke to him, he deeply insulted my family and me within three sentences. The second time he casually ordered us around and we almost got killed because of it! That's a lot more than a 'bit jerky'."

Ruby paused, thinking about her next words. Weiss wasn't exactly _wrong_ , and that made it hard to argue with her. On the other hand...

"Weiss, to be fair, you were trying to _blackmail Pyrrha_ the first time. And in the second time he was right! Aren't you the one who said that good ideas don't have to come from your leaders?"

"They don't have to come from leaders but they should at least have rationale behind them, Ruby! And that wasn't blackmail, it was just the kind of thing that happens in the real world! I had something she wanted, she had something I wanted, that's how the world works!"

"Maybe that's how your world works, Weiss. But we're not in that world anymore."

"...What?"

"This isn't about business partners and enemies, this isn't about exchanging favours, and this isn't about _politics_ , Weiss! We're Huntresses in training. When we mess up, people die. You know what that means, Weiss?"

Weiss was silent, looking down. Ruby's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected that to come out so well. She sounded like a real hero for a second there! - but now was no time to be mentally squealing. She had a point to make.

"It means that we have to be honest with our allies, and do what we can to help them. Because, if they get bad information, or their backup is late, bad things happen. Maybe the first few times there's no problem. But, eventually? It means our allies get hurt. It means our friends get hurt. It means _our team_ gets hurt. I need you to promise me that the politics, everything you've been doing because it's _what's done_ \- it ends here. From here on out, we're Huntresses."

Ruby inhaled, waiting to see how Weiss would respond. She hoped she hadn't come off too strong, but Weiss _needed_ to hear that. Ruby couldn't just let Weiss's cold, calculating mindset slide. Being a Hunter was about saving people, it was about doing what _needed_ to be done. She couldn't let social games get in the way of that.

Weiss lifted her eyes, smiling slightly. This smile looked...alive, in a way that Weiss's others hadn't.

"I can't guarantee I won't sometimes be political, Ruby. It is, after all, the world I'm used to. But you're right. We're here to be Huntresses. And I won't let my upbringing get in the way of that."

Ruby smiled.

"Glad to have you with me..." She paused, grinning mischeviously, voice mimicking Jaune's. " _partner_."

Weiss inhaled.

"If you call me that again, I will spread horrifically malicious rumors about you."

Ruby laughed.

"Fine, fine. Couldn't resist. Glad to have you with me, Weiss."

"Glad to be here."

They fell into a companionable silence for a few seconds before a knocking broke the quiet.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" Yang's voice was loud even through the door. "Is the room on fire? I have 20 lien riding on this."

XxX

Gepetto

The robot arm carefully scraped away another line of Dust, redirecting Aura channels away from the central core of the project, flowing into the circular Auric paths surrounding the limbs and control systems. Gepetto Polendina leaned back and wiped his eyes. Hopefully the redundant Aura reassembler would now automatically take over far earlier if Penny got injured. He still needed to design the secondary Aura receptors, but those could wait. He had some time. He closed his eyes, trying to get a bit of rest.

"Sir?"

Well, there went that idea. Gepetto opened his eyes and smiled at his lab assistant. It wasn't his fault they were being rushed.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I've heard through the grapevine that you intend to send project P.E.N.N.Y out for the Vytal festival? Sir, that's unwise, she isn't ready-"

Gepetto motioned, cutting him off.

"She _will_ be ready. And you should get used to calling her Penny. She's as sentient as the rest of us."

"Sir, I'm not that comfortable calling the project Penny. Or a her. Not with how it's made and what its purpose is. And anyway, what about its - sorry, _her_ issues with Auric Scrambling?"

Gepetto paused. Auric Scrambling seemed unlikely. On the other hand... " _What's the harm? It's a simple fix."_ He hummed thoughtfully at that voice, seemingly the manifestation of his gut reactions. It would be a pretty easy fix, after all. He nodded.

"Fair point about Auric Scrambling. I'll add in an automatic reset if her Auric functions fail a set of diagnostic tests. She'll cut off Aura production and then pull a backup Auric image from the CCT, which will directly connect to our servers. Then she'll restart Aura reception based on that image and bootstrap back into independent production. Good enough?"

Arthur nodded.

"Good enough for government work, at least."

Gepetto chuckled.

"Look, Arthur, I know you used to work in private research, but chin up, ok? One month more and the world gets to see what we've built."

 **A/N:** And the second act draws to a close!

Jaune, Cardin and Ozpin: I know there were a few people worried I was giving Jaune the Idiot ball in the past few chapters-I hope this satisfies you. He's not truly passive, except when he really doesn't know what's going on. On the other hand, he's overmatched and he _knows_ it, especially when it comes to Hunter etiquette and politicking. Jaune isn't the most...tactful of people.

Ozpin and Cardin: I will again remind people that the world of Remnant is not a kind one. Especially for someone training its next generation of protectors. Beacon isn't just a happy school for monster hunters-but, then again, recent canon made that clear enough. I'm just taking that to its logical conclusion(well, with my own little additions. This _is_ an AU.). But yes, this fic will get darker. It's already started.

Ruby and Weiss's section: that was hard to write. I hope I did it justice. Needed to set up the White Fang segment as well as give the conflict a sort of satisfying resolution, and, of course, there are still bits missing. (Weiss's POV would have been valuable to have, for one. Hopefully the necessary information is clear enough from what she's saying and what y'all know about her backstory.) Also, yes, Yang doesn't care at all about tension or timing. (Cut from the draft was a joke about post-fight sex that my betas and I felt was a bit too on the nose)

Geppetto: there are so many little clues and pieces of foreshadowing in this scene, I'm so _happy_ with it-I'm curious what you all notice.

Oh, I have an additional beta now, replacing paradigm-adrift- rusalkii is excellent and nitpicky in a good way, as well as having a pretty keen nose for character. Continued thanks go to the-king-in-da-norf and queen-of-all-crazies.

Please review! (P.S: for people who post guest reviews: should I respond to them publically?)


	11. Falling Spark

**Chapter 10: Falling Spark**

XxX

Yang

(One month later)

Yang walked briskly into Oobleck's classroom, a little skip in her step. She was actually a little excited about this lecture. It felt wrong to be excited about a _history_ class, of course, but she couldn't help it. Oobleck really seemed to care about his subject and she respected that kind of intensity. Also, he'd had been building up to this lecture for weeks, and according to some of the upperclassmen this one was worth the hype. It helped that the stuff he was talking about was recent, and not that 'archaeology of pre-hunter societies' crap she'd gotten at Signal. Thank the gods those classes were... _ancient history._

She and the other students took their seats as the Prof stepped forward from the back of the classroom. Blake leaned forward beside her, as mysteriously dedicated to this class as she'd been for the past series of lectures. Sure, Blake always did well in class, but it was strange to see her... participating so easily. Yang shrugged. Maybe she was just interested in Faunus history. Everyone had their weird hobbies. Live and let live-those were words Yang lived by.

Oobleck tapped his thermos once, stowed it away, and began his lecture, starting his customary pacing back and forth in the front of the classroom.

"All right, students, where did we leave off last time? We're right in the middle of things, it's so hard to keep track..." The man was genuinely asking. Yang rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Pyrrha raised her hand.

"With the capture of General Lagune and the subsequent surrender of the human armies, professor. The third year of the Faunus revolt."

He nodded.

"Ah, yes! Excellent, excellent. So, that brings us to the postwar period. In a world rocked by two globe-spanning wars in as many decades, those left were decidedly uneasy about coming to any sort of peace. However, once the dust settled, there was a treaty. The Menagerie Accords, outlawing anti-Faunus discrimination and guaranteeing a Faunus sanctuary in Menagerie in case public opinion failed to be changed by law in exchange for the cessation of unrest. This I hope you all know. That brings us to our first question for today's lecture. Who proposed the Accords?"

Weiss raised her hand. She'd started participating more in these classes too, come to think of it. Then again, it made sense for her. She was a Schnee. Their relationship with the Faunus could be best described as... _ice cold_. She probably wanted to score points whenever she could. Also, again, she was a Schnee. Overachievement was written in their DNA. Or their genes. Or their brains-whatever. Yang wasn't exactly sure how genetics worked but she also really didn't care.

"The humans, of course. They saw that the situation with the Faunus was unsustainable. That's also why one of the charges laid at Faunus feet to this day is their violation of the Accords. We gave them what we promised, they should have the common decency to remain peaceful."

 _Common decency._ Yang snorted. What a _Weiss_ thing to say.

Blake's hand shot up before Oobleck could respond. He stopped his pacing, pointing at her.

"Rebuttal, Ms. Belladonna?"

"Yes. The Faunus didn't violate the Accords, the humans did-it took decades of mistreatment before the Faunus turned to violence. That's not a violation of the treaty on the Faunus's part, it's restraint!"

Yang whistled, eyes wide.

Oobleck held up a hand and resumed pacing.

"Interesting as this debate undoubtedly promises to be, that isn't the question at hand right now - any rebuttals to Ms. Schnee's claim that the humans were the ones to propose the treaty? Come on, come on, this isn't a hard question, _think_ about what you know - the Faunus captured Laguna, the war ended, and we got the Accords, so who made them?!"

The class fell silent. Yang couldn't blame them, Weiss was right - or at least, that's what everybody said, about the Faunus. Yang didn't hold by all that lesser species nonsense, and the Faunus _did_ get mistreated and that was wrong, but the humans made them a treaty. The Prof looked a little disappointed, pace slowing.

"Really, nobody? You all believe that the humans proposed the treaty? Well, society is good at telling its lies. Let me pose you a question. After a war, who typically proposes terms of ceasefire? The victors or the losers?"

Yang's eyes widened as the point hit her. She looked to her left to see the same expression on most of the class besides Blake, who looked like the cat that ate the canary.

" _Now_ you're all thinking. So, who proposed the treaty?"

Pyrrha hesitatingly raised her hand.

"The Faunus? But in that case, why would they have accepted Menagerie as a shelter? They could have taken anywhere on Remnant - why suggest a treaty that leaves you _worse_ off than you were pre-war?"

Oobleck grinned, walking back and forth so energetically Yang could have sworn he was about to start flying.

"And now we come to the crux of the dilemma! Why would the Faunus have made such an offer? As Ms. Nikos rightly says, they could have had anything-why take what the humans were forcing them towards anyway? Why make a treaty that leaves you worse off? The puzzle's almost put together, finish it off, take what you know and use it to find what you need!"

"Because the humans weren't the enemy that needed worrying about." Blake's voice was calm, as always, but Yang could almost hear her smile. "At the end of the war, the Grimm would have been out in force, almost as bad as they were during the Great War. Moving Faunus communities from Menagerie risked deaths and increasing unrest would mean Grimm attacks, so the Faunus took what they could without endangering the human world. In their Accords, they embodied the Faunus ideal of equality at all costs but life."

Weiss jumped to her feet. The professor abruptly pointed at her.

"Where are you going, Ms. Schnee?"

"The Faunus slaughtered people in cold blood and still do to this day. I won't stand by and hear them be aggrandized."

Blake stood up quickly, turning towards Weiss.

"The Faunus did nothing, Weiss. The White Fang, after decades of seeing their treaty spat on and protesting peacefully, escalated. Even if that escalation was wrong it doesn't mean their cause was wrong!"

"You sound like a sympathizer." Weiss's voice was eerily calm.

"Students!" Oobleck's voice was unexpectedly loud and serious. "Not in my classroom! I will tolerate debate but not this sort of bigotry!"

Weiss stalked out of the room. The entire class was silent for a few moments before Oobleck exhaled slowly and continued speaking, his head of steam totally gone.

"Anyway, now that that's over, let us continue to discuss the reactions to the Accords..."

Yang gently tapped Blake on the shoulder. Blake whirled at the touch, eyes wide. Yang leaned back, raising her hands placatingly and, lowering her voice.

"Easy there, tiger. Just wanted to know if you were alright."

Blake visibly tensed, responding in a shaky whisper. "I'm fine."

Yang raised a brow, smiling mischievously. "Yeah? You _sure_ about that?"

"I said I'm fine. So drop it."

"Alriiight," Yang shrugged, not convinced in the slightest. "But you should know, now I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Blake muttered.

"Not if it was a faunus-cat! Er, cat-faunus? Cat...uhnus…? Is that a thing?"

Blake's eyes widened. "W-what are you even talking about?"

Yang blew out a breath and slumped back against her seat. "Hell if I know, Blake. People are weird. World is weird. My partner is obviously an undercover White Fang member. I just don't know what to think anymore."

Blake straightened like a puppeteer just yanked her strings. " _What?"_

Yang threw her head back and laughed. "I'm just kidding! Geez, you're always so serious!"

Oobleck paused his lecture, raising his brows. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Xiao Long?"

Yang waved her hands. "No, no, sorry Prof. Keep going. I'm, like, super interested." She winked at Blake, nudging the girl with her elbow.

Blake gave her a tight, thin smile and turned away.

XxX

Sun

The cargo ship rumbled into the harbor, finally slowing to a stop after days of endless plodding motion. The doors at the top of the hold slowly swung open, light shining into the deep hold. Sun rolled out from his hiding place behind a cargo container, stood up, and stretched, relaxing as muscles popped in his shoulders and back and the welcome breeze brushed against his skin. Gods, that had been _boring_. He had expected it, stowing away was always dull, but normally he didn't have to stay that _still!_ Whatever else you could say about Atlas security drones, they did their jobs. If only he could have brought his team with him and talked to someone - but getting Neptune onto a boat was impossible at the best of times. Keeping him quiet on a boat? Not even worth trying. He'd catch up with the others in a few weeks at the Vytal festival, anyway.

An Atlesian security drone wheeled around the corner, eyes flickering red when it caught sight of Sun.

"Intruder detected. Please identify yourself."

Sun grinned as his tail curled around a handle on the nearest cargo container, legs tensing to jump.

"James Ironwood."

The robot paused for a moment, considering this new information. Sun yanked himself upwards into the container, leaping off of it to a higher container as the drone's eyes flickered to red, guns retargeting to him.

"Aura mismatch. Impersonating Atlas officials and stowing away is a crime against the region. Please surrender peacefully."

Sun shrugged as he leapt onto the next container. He had gone long enough without getting caught-it was really about time, if he were to be honest with himself.

"Retreat and surrender are basically the same thing, right? I'm definitely being peaceful."

The drone opened fire. Sun sighed. What was with robots and not liking banter? He launched himself off of the next container, taking a few steps along the corrugated side of another before jumping up and out of the hole, landing in a roll on the deck. He rolled to his feet before tensing. This was probably going to hurt. His next jump took him off the deck and onto the docks, his Via Sun flickering into existence beneath him for a second to slow his fall. He hit the wooden boards hard, rolling onto his feet and into a lazy jog off the docks. At this point, he was home free. Nobody really cared about stowaways on land, and why would they? Not like there was any advantage to catching them. What were they going to do, send him back? He kept jogging steadily, eyes flickering around, taking in the sights.

Man, Vale was a _nice_ city. Definitely better than Vacuo. Then again, the treehouses Sage built were better than Vacuo. It wasn't a high bar-

A sudden hand blocked Sun's path. He looked down to see the person the hand was attached to- an orange-haired, green-eyed girl. There was something a little odd about her eyes, but whatever. If Sun spent time worrying about odd people, team SSSN wouldn't have worked anywhere near as well as it did.

"Salutations, good citizen! I apologize for bothering you! I noticed you were coming from the area of the Vale Docks! I am tracking a stowaway from an Atlesian Cross-continental Cargo Ship from there- did you see anything strange?"

Sun's eyes widened slightly at her strange tone. It was almost like someone had been shown a thousand conversations and never tried one themselves. Also, they were sending _trackers_ after him? Ha! That was ridiculous _._ What, was the ship carrying secret Atlesian military gear? He should probably deal with this. He grinned. Time to hope the drone hadn't snapped a photo amid all the gunfire.

"Oh, I was looking for the same stowaway! I'm Sun Wukong, from Shade Academy. I got here a bit early for Vytal."

He held out his hand. She looked uncertainly at it for a moment before her eyes brightened and she shook it. Sun winced. Her grip was strong, that was for sure. And weirdly... hard. Like metal.

"It is excellent to meet you, Sun Wukong! I am Penny Polendina, huntress in training from Atlas, here early for the same reason!"

"Sun's fine. So, how about we search for the criminal together? We'll cover more ground that way." Was spending time with the person who was hunting him a good idea? Eh, probably not. But that had never stopped him before.

Penny smiled widely.

"Sensational! I'm tracking-ready!"

"That's a weird way to phrase things, but sure. Where do you want to get started?"

The girl's eyes seemed to glow as her head tilted in thought.

"It looks as though the criminal took nothing, though he did identify himself as General Ironwood. Sun, why would he have lied like that?"

"I'm not sure. It's difficult to get into the mind of criminal masterminds like that, seeing as I'm a Huntsman and all." It was tough for Sun to keep a straight face. Maybe he was laying it on a little thick? Nah. If anything, not thick enough.

Penny nodded. Her eyes glowed for a moment. Yeah. Sun was sure they'd glowed that time. Definitely.

"It seems that the likely path of the criminal took him right by us? Sun, if we hurry we might be able to catch him!"

"Nice! Look, before we get started, can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

Sun paused.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, are you a cyborg Faunus?"

Her eyes widened as she blanched.

"I don't know what you are talking about! A _cyborg_ Faunus? I'm a real girl!"

He held up a hand.

"Look, it's ok if you are, alright? None of my friends are normal. Your not normal just happens to include metal hands and glowing computer eyes. Beside, I've never met a cyborg Faunus before. I just want to know so I don't accidentally drop a magnet on you or something."

She stared at him.

"Did you just call me a...friend?"

"I mean, yeah, we're about to chase a stowaway together, right? And we could both use friends, we're new here."

Her grin stretched over her face almost unsettlingly widely.

" _Sensational_! So, friend, let's go catch a stowaway! And don't worry about magnets, my internal systems make them a nonissue. I mean - human bodies don't get affected by magnets. Yes."

Sun chuckled as she took off. He wouldn't lead her on a wild goose chase for long, but he could have _some_ fun with this, right?

XxX

Blake

Blake walked slowly into her team's room. The door swung shut behind her, clack of metal on wood like a nail driven into a coffin. Ruby, Yang and Weiss were sitting quietly in the middle of the room, waiting for her. Yang looked apologetic. Weiss, meanwhile, appeared to be trying to burn a hole in Ruby with her eyes. There was still a chance this wasn't about Oobleck's class -

"We need to talk about what happened today." Ruby's voice was oddly solemn. It sounded almost like - no, _exactly_ like how she had sounded in initiation. Her flat tone was broken up by the occasional pause, as though Ruby were searching for the most leaderly thing to say. "I can accept that my teammates have different opinions, but what happened in History shouldn't _happen_. We're going to talk about why what happened happened, but first - can you apologize to each other?"

Weiss turned her caustic glare up to face Blake.

"I'm not apologizing for calling someone what they are. You said it yourself, _Belladonna._ You agree with the White Fang's cause."

"Because their cause was making sure the Faunus receive what they were _promised._ " It was all Blake could do to keep herself from saying 'we'.

"The Faunus were promised Menagerie. They have it. They were promised nondiscriminatory practices from the signatories of the treaty. They have it - all Remnant governments have laws guaranteeing equal treatment. You know what the humans were promised, Blake? We were promised _peace._ "

"And you had it for decades, before the White Fang grew fed up with the failure of Remnant to honor the spirit of the Accords! They spent a half century dealing with people like you, people arguing that the Faunus were 'treated equally' while companies like the SDC pushed u-" Blake covered the sound with a cough, frantically reminding herself to stay calm, to stay hidden. _This wasn't worth it._ "-them into a cycle of poverty and slavery for the sake of cheap labor!"

Weiss's eyes flashed. Ruby held up a hand, voice wavering a little.

"Okay. You guys are saying what you feel, that's good, but maybe we could take it down a notch-"

" _No._ " Weiss's voice had lost all traces of emotion beyond cold rage. "I will not let you drag the SDC through the mud to clear the names of dirty Faunus criminals."

Blake's eyes widened. She couldn't stop herself from saying what came next.

"So the truth comes out, huh? What's the issue, Weiss? Is it that they're White Fang? Or is it that 'dirty Faunus criminals' had the _audacity_ to try and better themselves?"

"And so what if that's it? We've _all_ seen what happens when the Faunus get political - maybe it works for a few decades, but then you get the Schnee dust train!"

"That's an exception, not the rule!"

Weiss's eyes widened.

"Oh, what makes you so sure of that? Some innate belief about 'the equality of Faunus'? Or do you have actual _proof?_ "

"We were never supposed to kill civilians! Adam went off-script!" Blake froze.

"... _What?"_ Weiss's anger seemed to have looped through cold back to incandescent.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby's aura of leadership was gone, replaced by confusion.

"Blake... what are you saying?" It was Yang's tone that did it. Blake couldn't bear that mix of confusion and fear. She couldn't help it.

Blake ran.

 **A/N:** Nonstory thing first: I'll not be able to update the week after next for personal reasons - namely, being on a cabin in the woods for 5 days for a college pre-orientation program. So, you'll get next week's chapter as normal - it's the one after that'll be delayed for a week.

Also, when I finish the first arc I'll be taking a week or two hiatus to finish up planning for the next arc - however, there will be a bonus interlude chapter-it will be part of BB canon but not necessarily chronologically in the right place. Here's your hint as to what it is: 'The world according to Peter'.

Storywise: These three scenes flowed better than maybe any other scene I've written before.

Oobleck's class: this scene was originally from Oobleck's perspective, actually. Had to change that to get the Blake and Yang scene at the end, but it was high time we saw Yang on page anyway, so I'm glad I did. Oobleck will get POV sections in the next arc, most likely.

Also, all the White Fang and Menagerie Accords lore? Besides the Faunus agreeing to take Menagerie as a sanctuary, all of that is _canon_. The White Fang are possibly the most restrained freedom fighters in existence (well, if they existed). I'll refrain from saying more lest I reveal my own political beliefs.

Sun and Penny: this is the most fun I've had writing a scene since the 5th execution in LiDD. Can you tell?

Also, it was a toss-up before I started writing whether Penny would be like canon!Penny or whether I'd give her the LiDD!Alter-ego treatment. I am immensely happy with my choice.

The argument: Getting started with this was really difficult-but, once I got into the meat of the argument? Writing it flowed _incredibly_ naturally. I actually found myself typing 'we' and 'us' in Blake's dialogue without thinking and had to erase them a few times.

Please review!


	12. Tinder Glow

**Chapter 11: Tinder Glow**

XxX

Ruby

Ruby stood stockstill as the door closed behind Blake, unable to form words. She had been in a room with a terrorist. A _terrorist_ had been on her team. Not that she thought the faunus didn't deserve rights, but - Blake had known the _name_ of the person on the train! And the tone she'd used, like she'd known what had happened on the train and what was supposed to happen - but she had sounded so regretful, and looked so _scared_ -

 _A terrorist!_

"The security drones reported a second criminal. They detached the front cars from the caboose. It's why the civilians on the back didn't get reinforcements." Weiss's voice could have frozen and shattered an Atlesian glacier.

"Weiss, she clearly didn't mean for people to die-" Yang's words were feeble.

"How do you _know,_ Xiao-long? Did she tell you all this before? Were you lying to us?"

Yang's eyes widened.

"No, Weiss! I swear I didn't know any of this! I would have told you if I had!" She fell back into her seat, shoulders slumped.

"So she lied to all of us, then. Just what I'd expect, out of someone like _her_ ," Weiss said tonelessly. "Just another liar, hiding behind just another mask. Probably just trying to get her hands on a Schnee and up the White Fang's body count."

Ruby's eyes widened. It hadn't felt like Blake was lying to them - she had looked guilty, there at the end, before she ran. Ruby needed to find her. She needed to find out what was _really_ going on. But Weiss wouldn't listen to something like that though, she needed something concrete, something real -

"Weiss, if she was trying to kill you, she had so many chances to do it... it doesn't make any _sense_! Why would she have been so outspoken about Faunus rights, if she were some...some...undercover agent?"

Weiss's eyes widened slightly.

"Maybe she wasn't trained well enough? Or maybe they were trying to hide her by giving her a believable cover?" The mirror that had been Weiss Schnee was finally beginning to crack, revealing the emotions hiding underneath. Ruby pushed onwards.

"And why would they have put someone like that on your team? Why not just have them be another random student and kill you in a sparring accident, or something? Look, Ozpin _has_ to have known she was a faunus, right? If you died or vanished, all eyes would be on her! Weiss, this is _your_ world, you know there are pieces missing!"

"You seem very desperate to defend her, Ruby. Need I remind you what she's done? What _they've_ done?" Weiss paused, eyes shining. "Do you really want me to go search for all the pieces we need to prove that your sister's partner is a criminal? A _murderer_? Or is that some convoluted plot of yours to buy her more time?"

Ruby's eyes flashed.

"Don't you _dare_ blame this on us, Weiss. We didn't know. We _still_ don't know. It's your word against Blake's, and she's not here right now to defend herself. No, stop!" Ruby cried when Weiss opened her mouth. "I'm not defending a terrorist, Weiss. I'm defending my teammate. My _friend!_ I don't know what's going on, I don't know what to think, none of this makes any sense! Right now, we need to find Blake and... and figure this out!"

"There's nothing to figure out, Ruby!" Weiss's voice was shrill. "Don't you understand? She was never your friend! Never your teammate! She lied to all of us! The Blake you think you know _never_ existed. And we are not risking our lives on some harebrained wild goose chase because you can't believe that anybody's evil!"

"We should go to Ozpin." Yang's voice cut through the argument like Crescent Rose through the neck of a Grimm. Ruby and Weiss stopped in their tracks, turning to her, eyes widening.

"Don't look at me like that. Ruby, you're right, none of this makes sense. I know Blake Belladonna better than either of you two do, and this...this isn't her. Murdering people she disagrees with isn't her."

"Then why did she run, Xiao-Long?" Weiss asked, and Ruby realized her eyes weren't shining with rage, but...tears. Weiss's back was stiff and straight, like she was doing all she could to remain composed. Desperately holding herself together, because one little slip would have her falling apart. She had been betrayed, just like the rest of them. "Innocent people don't run."

"I don't know, Weiss," Yang said calmly. "But you know who might? The person who accepted her in the first place. I'll go. She was my partner, after all. Please, just stay here until I come back. Okay? Calm down, we'll figure this out together. Promise me. I...we're still a team, whether it's four...or three of us."

Weiss and Ruby exchanged glances. Ruby couldn't have been more thankful for her older sister. Crossing her arms, Weiss stared out the window but gave a small nod.

"Okay," Ruby said. "Go. We'll be here when you come back."

Yang nodded. "Thank you. Now…" she turned for the door. "I have a headmaster to see."

XxX

Yang

"...And then she ran. Headmaster...did you know? And what should I do?"

Ozpin hummed softly, fingers slowly tapping his mug. The room was dead silent. Yang had hoped that Ruby and Weiss would demand to follow her to Ozpin's office, but maybe it was good that they didn't. Everyone was worked up. They needed to calm down and Yang needed her answers. If they had followed her, then the conversation with Ozpin would have gotten nowhere. Weiss was determined that Blake was guilty. Ruby, that she was innocent. Yang just...she just wanted…

Yang just needed the truth. Whatever the truth might be. And the way they were now, Ruby and Weiss weren't going to help her find it.

Ozpin fell silent. Yang almost couldn't take the calm. Blake had _run,_ and she might have been a terrorist, and everyone was just sitting here _quietly?_ They had to _do_ something, look for her, get the word out, _something!_ She stood up. Ozpin held up a hand.

"Sit down, Ms. Xiao-Long. In your first question, were you asking about Ms. Belladonna's Faunus status or her...previous employment?"

"Both! Did you know about any of it?!"

"I did. All of it. Your partner originally wished to hide her past and identity, but Beacon's ability to ferret out secrets is consistently better than incoming students account for." The corner of his mouth turned up into a wry smile, as though he was laughing at some private joke.

"Then...why? Why let her in? Why not warn us?" Yang shook her head. Was Ozpin an _idiot_? "You partnered me with a former _terrorist!_ I _think_ I had the right to know!"

"Because she wished to turn over a new leaf, perhaps? Your partner has a lot of pain to work through, and I'm sure you saw it. But...deep down? She has the mind and dedication of a huntress. It's... I suppose one could say it's ironic." His mouth quirked into that strange smile again.

"What, that I pushed away someone with the soul of a huntress?" The bitterness in Yang's voice almost surprised her.

Ozpin's eyes widened slightly. He shook his head.

"Quite the opposite, Ms. Xiao Long. That you didn't."

Yang's eyes widened.

"What are you saying, Headmaster? She's gone."

"Is she, Ms. Xiao Long? The roster still marks her as present. She may accumulate a few absences, but students at Beacon have missed more. Your uncle, for example."

Yang paused, a little hope blooming. If Ozpin really meant what he was saying...Blake still had a chance. Everything could be worked out. Everything could go back to normal. A part of Yang yearned to forget it all, to turn the events of the past evening in to a fever dream. Perhaps that was what kept her going. Even though she knew...deep down, that things were never going to be the same again.

"Are you saying what I think you are, Ozpin?"

"Depends what it is you think. You asked, earlier, what to do? Find your partner. Get her back. Consider that an order."

Yang grinned and stood up.

"Does this mean I get a pass on work?"

"Ms. Xiao-long? I already let you off for 'Ozpin'. You do not want to push your luck right now."

XxX

Ruby

Ruby and Weiss stood at the door to Ozpin's elevator. The doors had closed on Yang just as they arrived and refused to reopen. So they had stood in silence. Waiting for Yang to come down. For half an hour. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. Ruby had tried to open conversation again with no success. Weiss remained dead silent, staring at the ground.

The elevator doors rumbled open. Yang stepped out, grinning widely, hand perched on her hips. "'You guys! You didn't _schneed_ to wait for me, but I'm glad you did."

Ruby blinked. Yang was smiling. The expression felt deranged. "...Sis, are you alright? You remember why we're here, right? Your partner, _the White Fang member_ , ran off?"

Yang nodded.

"Yep! Ozpin and I worked it out. Come with me."

She set off down the hallway, Ruby following behind her. Weiss looked up at her.

"'Worked it out?' Mind telling us where we're going?"

Yang sighed.

"I guess I should. Mission, of course!"

Ruby's eyes widened.

" _Mission_? Wait, how?"

"What do you think I was talking with Ozpin about for so long? You know, Rubes, you're pretty _slow_ sometimes."

Ruby groaned.

"That's not an answer, Yang!"

"We have a mission to get Blake back! Assigned from Ozpin himself!"

Weiss's eyes locked onto Yang's.

"So, what, she gets off scot-free for her terrorism?"

Yang met her stare.

"No. I have questions for her too. But we'll need to find her to have them answered. You two can stay behind if you aren't comfortable. I can do this alone."

Ruby shook her head. Someone saving a team member without help? Not allowed. Not while she was the team leader.

"You won't be alone, Yang."

Her sister grinned.

"Good to have you with me. Weiss?"

Weiss inhaled and exhaled.

"I want to find her, too. But once we do...I won't make any promises.""

"Good enough for me."

Yang and Weiss continued walking, side-by-side with each other. Ruby lingered, a troubled look on her face.

"Er...Well, we'll talk about that, right? Don't- don't do anything rash. Right? Guys?"

Yang and Weiss were already out the door.

XxX

Sun

Sun and Penny slowed as they neared the Beacon transit pad. Even at this time of night, the landing area was abuzz with people. Ships carrying cargo landed and took off every few minutes, taking with them the lifeblood of Beacon Academy. After a day spent seeing the results of the newest crime wave in Vale, it was nice to see part of the city working well. Way fewer broken windows. Actually...Sun's eyes widened. Was that a _passenger_ dropship? At this time of night? Who would need to head into Vale after midnight? Sun turned back to Penny.

"Penny, I'm going to go see who that is reentering Vale this late."

She nodded.

"I will follow behind you."

Sun walked up to the opening door of the dropship, perching a hand on his hip and grinning. A blade flew out of the shadows behind the door, bouncing off of Sun's Aura. Sun nearly jumped a foot in surprise, reflexively punching and kicking in front of him and hitting empty air.

A menacing voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who are you, and why are you waiting for me?"

He bowed dramatically. With a straight line like that, he couldn't be expected to resist temptation.

"Did they not tell you I was coming? My Lady of Shadows, I am here to help."

He heard the cock of a gun. Sun straightened, raising his hands.

"Okay okay, I'm just joking around! Don't shoot! I come in peace, alright? Name's Sun, I'm from Shade Academy. Here for Vytal. Just wondering what someone from Beacon's doing out this late."

"Leaving."

Sun's eyes widened.

"Oh, really? Let me know if you want some tips, this wouldn't be my first time...leaving a Huntsman academy early."

The voice paused.

"...Really?"

"You might even say this isn't my first rodeo," he said, smirking at the shadows. His tone and expression didn't falter as he continued, "except, this isn't a rodeo, but a...huntsman academy...escape...thing."

There was a pause. "Are you some kind of idiot?"

"An idiot would have gotten himself caught."

"And the girl behind you?"

Sun glanced behind him, where Penny stood with an innocent smile. "Oh, Penny? She's totally norm-well, not normal, but I'm pretty sure she won't hurt you."

"That is correct! Attacking an allied huntsman out of combat would be most dishonorable!"

Sun grinned.

"Right you are, Penny. See? Totally alright."

The door to the dropship fully opened, revealing a tall black-haired cat Faunus wearing dark combat gear and a bow over her ears, two swords strapped at her sides. Sun pointed at the bow.

"Any reason you wear that? I can't imagine it's comfortable."

She tensed up.

"What are you saying?"

Sun laughed. "I mean, no judgement here, if that's your thing. It's just... I can only think of one reason for you to be wearing that. And I can't imagine it's comfortable on the ears."

Catwoman paused, fear flickering over her face. " _Excuse me_?"

"Seriously? I have a _tail_. Penny here's a _cyborg_ or something. Your ears just twitched. There is no reason to be coy about this."

"Sun, I must object! I am a real girl!"

Sun turned back slightly.

"Penny, not the time, trying to save someone's self image here-"

"I _can_ hear you, you know."

"Good! Then you can hear me saying that if you're wearing the bow because you're scared, that you're among safe people now."

The girl slowly relaxed, extending her hand.

"...Thanks. Name's Blake Belladonna."

Sun smiled, shaking it.

"Good to meet you, Blake Belladonna. Let's find someplace quieter to talk. I imagine you've got some stories to tell."

XxX

Blake

(36 hours later)

"... So I figured what the hell, right? SSSN was running perfectly, we weren't actually being _taught_ anything useful, and I was going to be going to Vale anyway for Vytal. I jumped on the first ship going the right way, and here we are." Sun took a short sip from his warm cup of tea, tail curling around the cafe chair.

"What ships were going from Vacuo to Vale that take passengers on such short notice?" Blake was interested despite herself. It felt wrong to be so calm after what had happened, but maybe...maybe it was a good idea to be relaxed. It was difficult to be worried around someone so carefree. It twas the same reason she stayed sane on team RWBY, honestly. Yang was much the same way.

Sun ran a hand through his hair.

"About that...Penny, you said Atlas pulled you off tracking duty a few hours back, yeah?"

Penny looked up from the cup of tea she'd been staring at contemplatively for the past hour.

"That is correct, Sun! Searches indicated the stowaway took nothing and never left his hiding spot. They were therefore deemed to be a non-threat and taken off the priority target list. Wherever he is now, he'll be left alone."

He grinned.

"Good. It was me, by the way."

Penny's eyes widened.

"Sun! How could you! I thought we were friends!"

Sun put a hand on his chest, pretending to be wounded.

"Of course we're friends, Penny! I helped you find the stowaway, didn't I?"

Penny looked uncertain.

"I... I suppose you were moved off the priority list. And I have enjoyed spending time with a friend. I will not inform my superiors that the stowaway has been found. There is no need to burden them with useless information."

Sun smiled.

"Thanks, Penny. Anyway, Blake, I've been talking about myself for this whole time, what's your story? You don't just _end up_ running away from Beacon in the dead of night."

Blake inhaled, staring into the dregs of her cup. After all this time staying secret , could she really just come out and say it? Not like being secretive had helped her any. And she could always be careful what she said. She steeled herself and began talking.

"My family was one of the founding families of Menagerie, after the Accords. I was brought up on stories of forgiveness, of trading peace for equality. My father headed up the White Fang, back in the early days of peaceful protest and negotiation. So, when I saw what the humans did to us outside Menagerie, joining the Fang was an obvious step. And, for a few years, it was perfect. We stood and fought idealistically, we protested peacefully... the only issue was that nothing got done. Eventually, my father stepped down. A new leader took over."

"Adam Taurus. Origins unknown. Marked as high-priority target. Extremely dangerous." Penny's voice was... dispassionate. Cold. Clearly, Adam wasn't just another criminal to her. Blake looked up defensively.

"He - he wasn't always like that! When he first took over, he just pushed us to get more personal. Respond to fire with fire, run negative protests, make sure the world knew the _truth_ about what the Schnee were doing! And it was working! We were getting concessions, the public was turning to our side! Then everything... everything changed."

Sun leaned a little closer.

"Changed how?"

Blake inhaled.

"One day, Adam came into the command center...colder. He said he was tired of waiting for miniscule results and tiny changes. He planned our first strike on a Schnee factory that night. Even then, nobody innocent was hurt, it was always unmanned targets or security installations... Until the train. The Schnee Dust Train was the first time we ever attacked a civilian target with the intent to harm, and Adam said it would be the last, but... there was something about him that day. I knew he wouldn't stop there. And I couldn't be a part of it. So I left. Everything from then till now? I've watched. A car of civilian technicians murdered, Schnee board members kidnapped and executed... everything keeps going downhill. And I can't shake the fact that maybe it was all we were meant for all along." Blake fell silent.

Sun paused.

"Damn. That's, uh, a bit heavier than I was expecting. Doesn't explain why you ran though."

"Weiss Schnee is on my team. She just found out I was ex-White Fang yesterday."

"... _oh_." Sun nodded thoughtfully. He continued nodding for a full minute, 'uh-huh'-ing every so often. Blake looked at him weirdly. She honestly didn't know what to think of him. And Penny just sat quietly, poking the tea in her cup. Finally, Sun slammed his palms against the table. "So, what now?"

Blake paused.

"I... I really don't know. I think I might go back to Menagerie. If I'm going to figure out where it all went wrong, I should probably start at the source."

"Blake? No offense? But that's a stupid plan."

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, you want to know what the White Fang's doing in Vale and around the world? Then hear it from their mouths. I heard there's a meet later tonight."

Blake paused. "Tonight? Where-where did you hear that?"

Sun shrugged. "I have my sources. Eavesdropping, my sources are me eavesdropping. Don't worry about it. So, up for a little undercover work?"

That...actually wasn't a bad idea. Maybe the message they were giving their grunts would reveal a bit about their new ethos. Although... she reached up and pulled one end of her bow, undoing the knot and removing it in a fluid motion. Sun grinned.

"I knew it was uncomfortable."

"That's not why - Sun, I wore this bow while I was with the Fang. If I look too similar they'll recognize me. That's _all_ this is."

"Right. Of course."

XxX

Ruby

Ruby's eyes flicked around the buildings as team RWBY - well, RWY for now - walked into the warehouse district. They'd been searching for Blake for almost 2 days now, and their path had finally brought them here. Well, sort of. Ruby still wasn't sure the book store owner knew what he was talking about. But, honestly, at this point? Ruby was willing to take any hint she could get. Not like they had any idea where Blake was besides that.

Ruby noticed an orange-haired girl standing by a corner and trying as hard as she could to look inconspicuous, judging by how unnaturally she was moving. She walked up to the girl, motioning for Weiss and Yang to follow.

"Hi! Sorry to bother you, but would you mind helping us with something?"

The girl turned to her, staring directly into her eyes.

"Salutations, fellow citizen! What do you need?"

"We're looking for someone. A team member of ours. Black haired girl, kind of looks like a ninja, Faunus? She ran away because she thinks we hate her or something, we're trying to get her back -"

" _Speak for yourself,"_ Weiss grumbled.

Ruby turned back for a moment. "Not the time, Weiss." She turned back to face the girl. "See her anywhere near here?"

The girl paused.

"I am sorry, but I cannot help you."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"That doesn't mean you haven't seen her, right? Look, we really just want to have her back on our team and we're worried about her."

The girl paused. Ruby stepped forward.

"Please? I'll, no, _we'll_ really owe you if you do, I don't have much to offer but having a team of awesome huntresses in training as your friends has to be good for something, right?"

The girl's eyes widened.

"Friends?"

Ruby nodded hurriedly.

"Yes, yes, friends, right guys?"

Weiss and Yang nodded reluctantly.

" _Sensational! Five_ in two days! Your friend is safe, don't worry. She and Sun Wukong from Vacuo are undercover in a White Fang meeting, trying to figure out why they turned to violence so suddenly. I'm standing guard for them in case something goes wrong. I'm combat ready!" A blade extended from her backpack with a sharp whir.

Ruby nodded uncertainly.

"That sounds about right for Blake. Do you know where they are more specifically?"

Penny shook her head.

"No. Sun said I would know if they needed help."

Ruby paused.

"Could we wait here with you? It'll look less suspicious if we're all talking."

Penny smiled widely.

"Guard duty with my newest friends! _Sensational!_ "

XxX

Sun

Sun and Blake stood quietly as the rest of the room fell silent, White Fang members silencing the crowd from the front of the room, one or two fiddling with the curtains behind them. One stepped forward. Sun strained to see him through the mask they'd put on at the door for 'security reasons'.

"Alright, new recruits! I'm sure you are all wondering why we called you here! Well, we have news I think you'd all like to hear. Take it away, Roman!"

A man in a white suit stepped onto the stage, gesturing expansively with his cane. Blake's eyes widened. What was a _human_ doing there? Especially a human like him?

"Good evening, everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I, a human, am on stage in front of you! Maybe you think that you've been figured out, that this is some sting operation run by Atlas or the... _expert_ Vale police force. Well, if you think it's that last one, you need your head examined. Anyway, worry not. Your voices have been heard! A group of government drones has decided that they want to champion your cause, and I am their suitably grimy instrument! And, as a token of their appreciation, they've sent us some _very_ nice toys." He motioned with his cane and the curtain fell away, revealing a massive mech suit.

"I give you the newest in Atlas technology, the prototype Atlesian Paladin! This wonder of a machine will make all your force propagation problems just _melt_ away! It slices, it dices, it makes julienne fries, and it fires 2000 Dust Rounds a minute from dual gatling cannons. Now, come on, step right up, who wants to give this baby a try?"

He made a show of searching the crowd, then waved his cane at...Blake and Sun. He smiled sharply. "You two! Don't be shy, now. We wouldn't want to have any problems."

 **A/N:** Before we get into story comments: As I mentioned last chapter, next week will not have a chapter. The week after _should_ , but college orientation is happening so I make no promises. Hopefully after that we should be back on schedule for the next while.

Storywise:

The RWY fight: that's been a long time coming. Hopefully the Weiss arc set this up well enough. But _damn_ was it intense to write.

Yang and Ozpin/Yang and RW: Yang and Ozpin was written right after RWY as a bit of a palate cleanser and to give a sense of how _Yang_ feels about all this. The tension of being the most betrayed but the most desperate to forgive is a fun one. Also, Ozpin being mysterious in a directed way is a fun challenge those of you who came here from LiDD will be intimately familiar. (I've always felt it a bit unusual that everyone kind of...forgave Blake after the docks. I'm hopeful I can avoid that pitfall a bit)

Blake, Sun, and Penny: Yes, I am messing with shippers. Yes, it is intentional. Yes, I do have pairings in mind(one with only _one_ work to its name, that should be fun!). With that out of the way, Blake works really well as a foil for Sun and Penny ideologically and personality-wise. Definitely a set of characters I might want to write side stories for eventually.

White Fang lore: the show's timeline for WF violence(5 years ago, a/c to Blake) doesn't match with Weiss's timeline(grew up with people dying constantly). I decided to pick Blake's and just cut out Weiss's line for lore/plot reasons, which enterprising readers may be able to piece together. Also, the docks aren't happening right now since going to a meet makes more sense given their current knowledge.

RWY and Penny: Everyone's a little higher strung in this scene(but penny) than they were in the anime when they met, so a good deal less fun with that interaction.

Torchwick: Notice the small differences in what he says. Every choice has meaning.

(As always, many thanks to my betas.)

Please review!


	13. Sparking Flame

**Chapter 12: Sparking Flame**

XxX

Blake

Blake's eyes widened behind her mask. Her eyes darted over the crowd, analyzing her options. _Planning the quickest escape._ Did he know? Was it a coincidence? It wasn't like they could say no now, too many eyes were on them. The only way out was through. She and Sun stepped slowly up to the stage as Roman gestured expansively.

"Now, I'm going to need to give these two volunteers some introduction to their roles for tonight's show. Talk amongst yourselves and get those eyes ready. Because, this? This is where it starts. Now, who's ready to watch some humans _burn_?"

The crowd roared. Torchwick turned back to Sun and Blake, motioning them behind the curtain. They exchanged glances, then slowly followed.

"I knew Vale'd been getting desperate, but first-years? Really?" He flicked his cane towards Sun. "And you don't even _go_ to Beacon. Did the Council send a fucking civvie? They really don't respect me at all, do they."

Blake's eyes widened slightly, hand subtly creeping to her scroll. If he thought they were part of a sanctioned Beacon operation, he might expect fire support. She could work with that.

"You don't want to do this, Torchwick. If Beacon doesn't get our call in on time, you'll find three more teams on your doorstep in minutes. Just let us go."

He grinned.

"You don't understand the position you're in right now, do you? See, unlike you, I did my homework. After all, who would work with an organization without knowing the big names?"

Blake froze. Torchwick continued.

"Now, there's this guy in your organization who's been getting all uppity with me. Saying I'm too slow, that I'm too dramatic," he grimaced at that. "And that he's not sure he wants to continue working with me. See, I can't have that. And I figure that, if I bring him a little gift, he'll be way more... _assured,_ of our partnership. Now, that's one option."

He went quiet. Blake could feel the blood rushing in her ears. If she were brought back to Adam... the outcome wasn't worth considering. Torture was bad enough when it _wasn't_ her. She saw Sun stumble against a locked door out of the corner of her eye, his face frozen in calm anger. Torchwick eyed the stumble with a smirk.

"Civvies don't have the stomach for this business. Anyway, as I was saying. That's one option. Option two is you go out there, you follow my instructions, and generally act like a good little guerilla fighter. Then we both walk away, and nothing more has to happen."

Blake paused. Why would he make an offer like that? She could link him to- her eyes widened.

"Of course, I'll have to take a video of the whole thing. A little... incentive. So, what's it to be?"

"You sell me or you own me, is that it?" Her voice was cold. Worrying was for later. Now she needed to _get out_.

Torchwick laughed.

"That's about the size of it. So, which is it?"

Blake closed her eyes. Before she could answer, she heard Sun take a step forward behind her.

"She picks option C. Run like hell."

Torchwick grinned, spinning his cane to point at them.

"Oh, the civilian speaks!"

Sun smiled back, hand coming to rest on Blake's shoulder, motioning her subtly towards a window to their left. Blake inclined her head.

"Sun Wukong. Shade Academy. Nice to meet you." He winked moments before a massive explosion echoed from the doors. The lights above their heads flickered out. "Tell your 'government drones' you suck at this."

XxX

Weiss

Ruby's voice washed over Weiss's ears, calming her racing thoughts. She had stopped paying attention to her partner's conversations a few minutes back, but the fast rhythm of Ruby's voice kept her grounded. It was like white noise one played to fall asleep-familiar, and so, calming. It kept her from focusing constantly on the fact that she had been in the same room with someone who would have seen her dead in a second. Or, worse, in the same room with someone who wouldn't- _lived_ in the same room. Weiss inhaled for a moment. She'd seen what the White Fang did. They _weren't_ the good guys.

"...Weiss? You with us?" She refocused to see Ruby facing her.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I was just wondering if you had met Penny before. After all, you both came from Atlas, right?"

Weiss paused, train of thought efficiently switching rails. The girl in front of them didn't look familiar, no. Weiss would have remembered her... _idiosyncratic_ personality. And occasionally glowing eyes.

"I had not, no. Then again, I spent my time preparing for control of the Schnee Dust Company and training. I didn't have time to... Socialize."

Ruby nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess. I didn't really have friends besides Yang for the same reason, yknow?"

Weiss shot Yang a quick glance. Yang nodded meaningfully. Now wasn't the time to dig into _that_ ball of insecurities.

"Of course, of course."

Penny opened her mouth to contribute before stopping and turning to face the warehouse. As she did so, every light in the building simultaneously went out.

Weiss froze. She reached for her hilt, eyes darting through the gloom.

"Blake and Sun?" Ruby's hands blurred to her scythe.

Yang grimaced. "I'll give you three guesses." A window to the side of the warehouse shattered, black and white humanoid forms flying out. "The first two don't count."

Moments later, the entire wall exploded outwards, a massive mech sprinting forward followed by hundreds of White Fang. The white form seemed to halt midjump, a tail hooking around the corner of a building and launching itself back at the crowd. Weiss's eyes widened.

"That's a prototype Paladin - Atlas has been sitting on that technology for months! How do _they_ have it?"

"That's a question for later, Weiss! We gotta stop it from killing Blake and Sun!" Ruby closed her eyes for a moment. "Weiss, Penny, what do you know about this Paladin thing?"

Weiss closed her eyes, filing through her brain for information. Penny answered before she could speak up.

"Atlesian Paladin Mark II Prototype. Intended as mechanized armor and troop support. Ground-based. Defenses: high-agility movement combined with limited manned Auric Defenses. Defenses are cycled on strong hits to preserve integrity. Primary armaments: Dust gatling cannons, firing speed classified. Secondary armaments: full complement of Dust missiles, specifics classified. Recommend reinforcements."

Weiss's eyes widened. "That's...exactly right. How do you know all that? Who _are_ you _?_ "

Penny's eyes widened. "I am Penny! And I'm merely well-read!"

Weiss's lips thinned. "That's not information you _read_ about."

Ruby hummed and nodded. "Doesn't matter, does it? I know what to do. Penny, can you hold off the White Fang for a bit? The other guy looks like he needs help."

The other girl saluted, blades humming out of her pack.

"I can certainly try! I'm combat ready!"

Ruby grinned.

"Good. So, Weiss, Yang? With me. Time to kill a giant robot."

XxX

Penny

 _Objectives selected._

 _Directions optimized._

 _Projecting route instructions._

The cacophony of whispers faded as a green arrow overlaid itself onto Penny's vision. She paused, bearings slotting into place.

 _Engaging transit._

The Gravity dust reservoirs in her legs pulsed with aura as she blurred forward along the arrow, automatic compensators keeping her on track. She snapped her swords out into combat formation as she hummed to a stop besides - _Identifying, Identifying...Aura Match: Sun Wukong -_ Sun, who looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"Come to give me a hand, eh? You sure Blake doesn't need it?"

Penny tilted her head, swords rising into _Combat Form A101: Nonlethal takedown, Crowd, Mixed Auras_ as the whispers of her Auric programming grew in volume.

"Her team is going to help her. They seemed combat-capable. You seemed outnumbered."

Sun shrugged, still grinning, hands unstrapping his staff and spinning it into a ready stance.

"But do I seem combat-capable?" He winked, then turned back to the mob. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Penny tilted her head, blades glowing with green Aura. She twitched the strings in her back, locking the blades into a circle.

 _Overlaying primary targets onto vision._

The sword-circle began to spin.

"Penny?"

She smiled.

"Like this."

Her hand snapped out, sending the aura-blunted circle of blades spinning into the crowd, knocking the first row backwards and out cold. She twitched a finger downwards, detaching the blades and sending them independently to finish the stragglers. The next row of White Fang skidded, slowing down,, uncertain if they wanted to charge into the metal storm.

 _Targets neutralized._

Sun's eyes widened.

"Well, that's impressive. Guess I've got to show off a little too, now."

He dropped into a lotus position, three glowing clones shimmering into existence, unsnapping their weapons. _Auric Duplication. Likely Semblance-based._ They all turned towards Penny.

"Most knockouts wins?"

She smiled.

 _Enabling Scorecard._

" _Sensational."_

XxX

Blake

Another volley of bullets chewed through the air, cutting down Blake's clone as she dove behind another building, sending another clone to distract the mech. That had been too close. Another set of volleys like that and she probably wouldn't be able to dodge - a gauntleted hand stuck itself out into her vision. Blake's eyes widened.

"What's the matter? _Cat_ got your tongue?" Yang's smile was strained, but it was _there._ It was still a smile.

"What are you doing here, Yang?"

"Ozpin sent the team out to get you. You're not going to be rid of us yet."

Blake opened her mouth, her words failing her. Yang pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Look, we're going to have to talk about...well, everything. But, right here and now? We're a team, and there's a bad guy to fight. Let's go kick some metal ass."

Blake stood, hand blurring back to her blade.

"Let's."

They turned back to face the street as a red blur flew past them, slamming into a wall before resolving into Ruby. Weiss followed soon after, pausing to raise an ice wall behind them. Her eyes bored into Blake's before she shook her head, motioning back to the mech. The message was clear. For whatever reason, Weiss was willing to put Blake's old life behind her, at least for the time being. There would be a reckoning, but not this day. Not when _everyone's_ life was in danger.

"Look, guys, this whole heart to heart is great, but can we focus on killing the giant metal robot that's shooting at us?" Ruby's voice was unexpectedly calm.

Yang saluted.

"Of course, Rubes! What've you got for us?"

Ruby grinned, absentmindedly flipping her rifle over her shoulder and firing a shot.

"He's got firepower. We've got maneuverability. Do I need to fill in the holes?"

Yang smiled back, chambering a new set of rounds into her gauntlets.

"Nope. Run circles around him -"

Blake unsheathed her blade.

"Keep him off balance -"

Weiss chambered ice dust into her rapier.

"Corral him, and -"

Ruby's scythe clicked open.

"Finish the job."

She turned around to face the cracking ice wall.

"Weiss, pull it down. You, me and Blake run interference. Yang, pick your shots carefully. We'll need to use the power cycling."

Weiss nodded, spinning her rapier before stabbing it into the ground, a white glyph shimmering under the ice wall and melting it to pieces. Torchwick's mech stood there, clapping slowly.

"Well, isn't this just the sweetest little children's crusade?"

Ruby nodded at the others. Blake tensed, ready to leap. The mech opened its arms, cannons spinning up.

"Now, before we get started, White, are you the Schnee heiress?"

Weiss paused slightly before a glyph materialized under her feet. The mech raised its hands defensively.

"Hold up, hold up! It's just...well, it's _hilarious,_ is what it is. You are going to have some _awkward_ family conversations ahead of you."

Weiss's voice could have frozen diamonds.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, isn't that the question of the _day!_ Maybe if you take me to your Atlesian prisons I'll spill my soul! After all, a man's at his most open around friends!"

Her rapier wavered.

"What?"

Torchwick laughed.

"Oh, you don't know? Well, since you're all just the best bunch of detectives, have a clue! Where would I have _gotten_ tech like this?"

The mech lowered its arms and opened fire. They scattered, Weiss's movements unsteady. Blake inhaled, running towards Weiss. She couldn't _believe_ she was about to comfort the Schnee heiress. Over a betrayal of her ideals, no less. Weiss turned back towards her, glyph forming under her feet.

"What is it, _Belladonna?_ " She launched into the air.

Blake followed underneath her.

"I'm not going to try and guess at what all that was. But, if it was about false flags in the White Fang? If there's something wrong in what you believed in? You fight to fix it. Otherwise Torchwick wins."

Weiss paused, black glyphs swirling into space in front of the two of them.

"You're right. Don't count this as me forgiving you."

Blake smiled slightly, launching herself through the momentum glyph.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Schnee_."

XxX

Ruby

"Lead! High!"

Her scythe spun as she _blurred,_ the mech's cannons tracking her in a circle as she stayed one step ahead of the flash of bullets. _Finish out the circle, then_ \- she leapt towards the mech, Crescent Rose hooking around an arm as she fired directly into the cockpit. The glass face remained unscathed, Auric Shields flaring up to take the blow. Those shields looked no weaker, even after minutes of harrying. They wouldn't break them uncycled. Not like the team had been hit either, but they couldn't keep up like this forever. _Disengage, Fire dust 3 bullets down -_ she spun away, firing twice more at the mech to accelerate herself before firing once more at Yang's hiding form to push herself back into her circle. The bullet slammed into Yang's side and she flashed Ruby a thumbs up, eyes glowing a dull red. Almost there.

"Monochrome! High-low!"

Blake and Weiss sped in from opposite sides. Weiss's rapier smashed into the cockpit with a picture perfect lunge. Blake spun through the legs of the mech moments later, blade a quickly moving shadow. Ruby caught sight of a small scratch in the armor plating of the mech. Perfect.

"Iceflower! High-low-high!"

Weiss twisted in midair, leaping off a glyph to spin back towards Torchwick. Ruby fired underneath her, launching up to Weiss.

"Ice dust. Meteor next."

Weiss nodded slightly, spinning the chamber of her rapier. _Go._ Ruby blurred into roses, spinning back into reality as her partner lunged at the arms of the mech, ice forming over the joints. _Immobilize._ Ruby fired twice at the ground, bullets glancing off the shielding as she locked her scythe blade against the 'neck' of the mech. Weiss dropped to the ground, ice flaring up around her, locking into the mech's lower joints. Ruby flashed Torchwick a grin before firing, over-balancing the mech and sending it toppling. _Disengage._ She and Weiss jumped back as Yang strode out from behind the building, grinning at the mech, eyes bright red. She dropped into a steady jog, firing once behind her to pick up speed. The mech raised a fist, cannon barrels spinning up.

"Was _this_ your big plan? Honestly, I'm disappointed." Torchwick's voice had regained a mocking edge. Yang sped up, raising a fist. Ruby tensed slightly, readying her semblance. She saw Weiss and Blake do the same beside her. _Wait for it..._ Yang accelerated. _Wait..._ 10 feet away. 7. 6. 5. _Now!_ She spun into her semblance as a glyph snapped into place under Weiss's feet, blurring behind Torchwick as Yang's fist met the mech's. The shields flared up, tanking the fully empowered blow without damage. Crescent Rose and Myrtenaster, on the other hand? They carved through the mech's exposed armor like a scythe through Grimmflesh. The mech detonated, throwing Torchwick clear of the wreckage. Ruby blurred over to his body as he sat up, coughing.

"How do you like our 'big plan', Torchwick?"

He shrugged.

"Pretty good, for a bunch of kids. I have to salute you for that misdirection, though. Beacon's stepped up its game."

Ruby's eyes widened slightly.

"That's it? You're about to get arrested and that's all?"

Torchwick tipped his hat.

"Arrested? Oh, Red, you crack me up! See, people like me? We don't really get _caught_."

With those words he closed his eyes and... _shattered._ His body fragmented into pieces and just... _vanished._

Just like that.

 _Gone._

Ruby stood stockstill as the rest of the team caught up to her.

"Ruby, what just happened?" Yang's eyes were back to a dull red, Semblance fading as her Aura recovered.

"I...I don't know? He was there and then he just... disintegrated."

Blake sighed.

"Semblance. It's probably how he's avoided getting caught."

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, but... _ugh!_ We actually had a bad guy! I was so sure we were going to bring him in!"

Blake inhaled slightly, but Weiss cut in first.

"Ruby? I'm...not sure that would have been the best idea."

Ruby turned towards her.

"What do you mean?"

Weiss paused, standing up a little straighter.

"You heard what he said about Atlas. I think he has friends in higher places. This whole thing runs deeper than Roman Torchwick."

Blake nodded.

"He said something similar during the White Fang meeting. Said he had 'government drones' that were giving him supplies because they supported the Fang's cause."

Ruby's eyes widened into saucers.

"Does that mean... Atlas and the White Fang...?" She let the question hang. It just seemed too absurd.

Weiss closed her eyes, shoulders shaking.

"I don't know, Ruby. It might still be a deception, but... we really don't know. The headmaster needs to hear about it, for sure. We need to get back to Beacon."

Ruby nodded before turning towards Blake. Sheheld her voice as steady as she could

"Are you coming with us, Blake? We could use you."

Blake inhaled, eyes closing for a few moments.

 _Come on, Blake. Please please please please please please._

Finally, Blake spoke.

"If you'll have me back. Ruby, Weiss, _Yang_... I'm sorry I lied to you, and I'm sorry about what people have done in the name of the Fang. But I'll never apologize for what my people need to do to survive and win back equality."

Ruby smiled.

"Blake, you're a member of RWBY. You always will be."

Weiss stepped forward slightly, spine straightening.

"I... Blake, you lied to us all. For months. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again fully after that. Nor should I be expected to. But you pushed me forward today when you could have focused on Torchwick. I... you might have the best interests of your people in mind. I suppose. It's possible."

Blake smiled slightly. Yang stepped forward. The smile sped from Blake's face.

"Blake... I don't understand how you could have kept this from us. It hurts that you hid yourself. But, when all's said and done? You stayed back to fight. You didn't run. So I'm glad to have you with us. With me. Just... make me a promise? _No secrets."_ She pulled Blake into a one armed hug. Blake nodded, blinking back a few tears.

"No secrets."

Ruby smiled. The team was back together. Maybe they were facing terrorists, murderers, a government conspiracy? Didn't matter. Team RWBY would face the darkness and teach it to fear them. That was who she was. That was who her team was. She snapped her fingers once and the others turned.

"Weiss, mind calling us a bullhead? We should get back to school."

XxX

James Ironwood

The door unexpectedly opened. Something in the entryway shimmered slightly, vanishing as James blinked away his tiredness. Gods, it had been a long day. He sat up as Jacques Schnee walked in, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Another mining station was taken today. The damned Faunus even left a _mocking note_! How long are you going to sit on your hands?!"

James inhaled, standing up.

"What do you want me to do, Jacques? Make war against Vale to get to the White Fang?"

"If that proves necessary, yes. You swore an oath to the people of Atlas when you took your position. Honor it."

"Jacques, war against Vale isn't necessary, it's suicide!"

"Sometimes last resorts need to be used. We _can't_ let ourselves be slowly bled dry."

"Last resort? _Last resort?_ Jacques, you're proposing war against a sovereign ally! It's not a last resort, that's the prelude to another damn Great War. If the council authorized this I'd damn well mutiny!"

Jacques's eyes widened.

"You forget your place. Do not take airs above your station."

James inhaled, raising his palms.

"I'm sorry, old friend. My answer will not change. If you meant to convince me, you may as well leave now."

Jacques stalked out of Ironwood's office.

XxX

End of Arc 1

 **A/N:** And so closes Spark. Next arc, Flame, will begin in a couple of weeks(I need to get some plotting stuff set up so it's compact and well-written.) There will hopefully be an interlude chapter ('the world according to peter') next week or the week after.

Nonstory: College orientation is finishing up, class selection week('shopping') begins Wednesday, time to bury myself in CS, math and psychology and hope I don't die ^^.

Story:

Sun, Blake and Roman: To be clear, Sun's leaning against the door was him summoning a clone on the other side of the door, which then snuck back to and overloaded the power supply. Also, Roman is a bastard and every second of writing him is joyous.

RWY and Penny: not much to say here.

Sun and Penny: every scene with these two on it is terrific to write. Also, pay attention to Penny's perspective and word choice! There's weirdness there purposefully.

RWBY vs. Torchwick/the reconciliation: I hope I did a good job of differentiating between 'midfight is not the time to argue', 'deciding that there are more important things to worry about', and 'actual reconciliation'. Changed the fight itself a bit to emphasize teamwork and tactics more than just 'hit it til it dies, and some ice i guess'. Also... don't assume Torchwick is just blindly revealing things. He's too good at his job for that. The ending reconciliation is hopefully not rushed-the point here isn't that things are _good,_ but rather than they're _good enough._

Ironwood: ~foreshadowing~ and more foreshadowing. Pay attention to every detail. Who gains?

Please review!


	14. Three Months Later

**Arc 2: Lights**

 **Chapter 13: Three Months Later**

XxX

Jaune

"News has arrived that the other Huntsman academies will arrive later today," Port tapped his fingertips together excitedly. His voice boomed through the anteroom speakers."The Vytal Festival is just around the corner. I know you're all excited-I sure am-but there's still one thing we have yet to do! One wonderful Beacon tradition! My wonderful students, are you ready for the _fights of a lifetime_?" Port gestured expansively. The crowd's reaction was almost deafening. Jaune could hear them even from behind the doors. Hetensed, absentmindedly checking his sword and shield, glancing back at his teammates. They nodded at him.

"Are you all ready? Any last minute issues?"

Nora grinned, spinning her hammer in her hands.

"For this? Psh! We've been prepping for months. We spent our _break_ training. Our _break,_ Jaune. We're going to _destroy_ RWBY." She slammed the hammerhead into the ground.

Ren smiled slightly beside her, subconsciously holstering and unholstering his pistols.

"While I wouldn't be quite that optimistic, I am ready. _We_ are ready."

Pyrrha smiled, flicking her javelin from mode to mode with barely a thought.

"Let's show them what we've become."

Jaune grinned, focusing his semblance. _Safe._ He knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Exactly. We've got them beaten for force projection. Hit hard, don't try to outspeed them, and stay together."

The others nodded. Jaune unsheathed his sword as the crowd's drum roll faded to silence.

"Without further ado... our Exhibition Bouts! First-years are up! On the left, the second-highest scoring team on combat exams this year...Team JNPR!"

The doors slid open. Jaune strode out into the flat arena confidently, knowing his team was arraying themselves behind him. His eyes flicked in both directions, noting the few rocks and trees spread irregularly around the field for cover. And... yep, that was a cache of uncut mixed Dust in the center of the arena. Of _course_ Port would make part of the arena into an ammo dump.

"And, on the right, the first-year valedictorians...Team RWBY!"

The doors to the opposite end of the arena opened. Ruby and her team walked out into the arena, forming up into a tight diamond, Ruby rapidly whispering to the others. Moments later, they all nodded quickly before turning back to JNPR. That was... worrisome. Ruby's plans tended to be unpredictable. Worse, they tended to work _really well. Danger 100 feet._

"Eliminations at Safe Aura Levels! The team with the most members standing at 15 minutes wins! Captains, give us your assent!"

Jaune raised his sword to the roar of the crowd. Moments later, Ruby lifted her scythe to the heavens. Port smiled, eyes twinkling as he raised his blunderbuss.

"Battle begins on my shot! 3! 2! 1!"

 _Bang!_

Team RWBY vanished in a massive cloud of smoke. Jaune focused on his danger sense.

 _Danger 100 feet. Danger 150 feet._

"They're moving away. Keep watch for snipers. Circle up."

Pyrrha moved to his left, eyes scanning the smoke. Ren and Nora took their positions behind him.

The smoke cloud gradually dissipated, revealing Yang standing alone with her hands on her hips. "Real nice formation you've got there. Very by the book, very academic _._ It'd be a shame if someone were to mess it up." She rechambered her gauntlets, firing a single shot that missed all four of them.

 _Danger rapidly approaching, all cardinal directions._

Jaune's eyes widened. _All?_ Wait, did that mean- he caught sight of a sudden sparkle on the ground below him.

"We have to-"

The ground exploded.

XxX

Sun

Sun winced. That had looked _rough_. However RWBY had pulled that little trick off, he knew one thing for sure: he sure was glad it wasn't _him_ in that arena.. He glanced over his shoulder at Penny, who was watching the battle intently. He'd have to ask her for the recordings later.

"Penny, how'd they pull that off?"

The totally-not-a-cyborg-faunus tilted her head for a moment, never taking her eyes off the battle.

"I am unsure. I suspect it involves some kind of unknown dust compound that went critical. Did you see Yang's shot? It seemed to leave some sort of residue behind."

Sun nodded thoughtfully. Maybe he'd ask Blake about it afterwards. He could use some new tricks.

"That was pretty impressive. But they made one mistake." Sun looked back over his other shoulder to see Neptune dropping into the seat beside him. He grinned, flashing a quick two-fingered salute.

"What mistake was that?"

Neptune grinned back.

"They kept looking. Don't look at your own explosions. That's day one stuff."

Sun shrugged.

"If you say so. When'd you get in?"

"'Bout ten minutes ago. I assumed I'd find you watching the fights."

Sun laughed.

"Fair. Any idea where Sage and Scarlett went?"

"Sun?" Neptune paused. "When have I _ever_ had any idea where Sage and Scarlett went?"

"Fair. What'd I miss at Shade?"

"Over the past four months? NDGO qualifying for Vytal."

Sun's eyes widened.

"Seriously? That's _awesome_. Anything else?"

"Besides them inviting us to a 'Qualifying teams from Shade' party tonight which is just SSSN and NDGO?" Neptune winked. "Not much. It's Vacuo, did you think there'd be more than 1 thing in 120 days?"

"Us and NDGO? How'd you set that one up?"

"How I always do, cap'," Neptune leaned back. "Irresistible charm. So, you in?"

Sun paused. On the one hand, it would probably be fun. On the other hand, it would be a waste to spend his time at Vytal with Vacuo people. What'd be the point? He _lived_ with those nerds. This was the time to meet new people. He'd never have met Penny if he'd just stuck to Vacuans.

"I'm gonna have to call in a rain check. I've got my own stuff going on tonight."

Neptune shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Dew'll be disappointed."

Sun opened his mouth to respond, but Penny cut in.

"Sun? Who is your friend?"

He smiled.

"Right, I should introduce you two. Penny, this is Neptune Vasilias, an old friend of mine from Vacuo. Neptune, this is Penny Polendina, Atlas Huntress-in-training and totally-not-a-classified-military-project. They sent her out to track me after I accidentally stowed away on the same high-security Atlas ship she was riding to Beacon in."

"A match made in the heavens," Neptune faux-whispered. "Dew never stood a chance."

"What was that, Neptune?"

"Nothing, Cap'. Look, the fight's starting back up!"

XxX

Ruby

Team JNPR staggered up from the ground, buffeted by chunks of dirt from the explosion and the occasional sniper shot from Crescent Rose. Looked like they were still in their partner groupings. That was annoying. (But good for them, too. It was weird, fighting against her friends. On the one hand, Ruby wanted to kick their butts into next Tuesday afternoon. But she also felt a swell of pride whenever they did something right. In any other circumstance, she would have been rooting for them on the sidelines. And vice versa. Maybe they could all have an ice cream party later. That would be fun.) Ruby's head pulled back from the scope of her rifle as her finger lifted off the trigger. She turned back to Blake and Weiss, grinning widely.

"Good shots. Bumblebee on secondaries. Iceflower prime." Blake nodded, launching herself to join Yang. Weiss tensed next to Ruby, glyphs swirling into existence beneath the two of them.

"You sure Blake and Yang can take them?"

Ruby shrugged, switching out her explosive rounds for her battlefield control set.

"They'll have to. We need the speed advantage. Even without knowing how Jaune and Pyrrha do it... speed and precision _have_ to help, right?"

Weiss nodded, chambering her rapier.

"I just hope it's enough."

Ruby grinned, feeling herself settling into her Aura.

"Don't tell me you've started believing the Oracle rumors too, Weiss. We _just_ hit them. Looks like Dust works, right?"

Weiss grimaced.

"I suppose you do have a point."

Ruby laughed before focusing on Jaune.

"I'll take lead. Switch at will. Dust and harrying preference."

Weiss nodded.

"As I thought. On your mark."

Ruby inhaled, snapping out her scythe. _Wait for it..._ Jaune levered himself to his feet, turning to look for Ren and Nora- _Now!_

"Go!"

She _blurred_ , returning to her physical form behind Jaune as he spun _too slowly,_ her scythe cutting into his Aura as she spun it through a full slice, rifle muzzle landing in his chest as he finally completed his turn. _Fire._ The bullet launched him back but he stayed upright, wiping a bit of sweat from his face as he spun his sword into place. Ruby launched herself forward and _\- Miss -_ Jaune dodged, sword artfully nicking her aura as she passed. _Again._ She sprung forward, halting herself with a bullet that should have slowed him down just enough to - _Strike -_ Jaune's sword blurred out again, cutting into her aura. Her eyes widened. Sure, people said Jaune and Pyrrha were untouchable now, but that was an unexpected bullet from close range! That was just _unfair_! Good job Jaune, but what the heck! And she'd hit them before, she needed to find out what was different - But his sword was _too close_ again - Crescent Rose spun, trapping his blade against the ground as she fired once more and Jaune leaned out of the way, wrist tightening on his blade -

"Switch!"

Ice shimmered into existence around the two of them as Ruby blurred backwards to face Pyrrha. Her scythe spun into a reflexive strike which Pyrrha dodged like it was nothing, blade just _barely missing_ the other girl like it _always did_ \- Ruby grinned as her scythe completed its rotation, rifle barrel blocking Pyrrha's spear. Her finger tightened on the trigger.

"Boom."

The Ice-Fire Dust bullet hit Pyrrha directly in the chest, launching her backwards with a flash of steam. Ruby followed her from below. If she could catch Pyrrha before she shook off that impact she might be able to finish this - _Blur -_ Ruby spun into her semblance as Pyrrha's shield passed through where her left shoulder was. She reformed to see Pyrrha back on her feet and spinning her spear. Pyrrha lowered her chin, settling into a fighting stance. . Ruby grinned. _Go._ She leapt forward, stopping short of the spear's range, firing another bullet. The pure Dust sparked off Pyrrha's armor. Ruby grinned, before -

"Switch!"

Ruby whirled, firing a parting shot towards Pyrrha as she spun towards Weiss. Her partner stood winded next to a dome of ice, smiling darkly.

"Speed beats him. Any luck by you?"

Ruby grinned in response.

"Pure Dust should do it. Let's finish this."

XxX

Torchwick

" _Tonight, at the docks. Final shipment. Expect resistance."_ Roman flipped his Scroll shut, laughing softly. It was time, was it? Thank the gods. He was tired of this small-town nonsense. He hadn't spent his childhood training just to spend it outrunning Vale police, after all.

"Neo, get ready."

The air around him coalesced into fragments of glass. Moments later, the fragments melted together into his subordinate. She tilted her head at him, smiling. He sighed.

"Showboat."

She pointed at him, message clear. _It takes one to know one._

"And? I can still call it out."

She laughed silently.

"Anywho, it's time. Raise the regiments. We're hitting the docks tonight."

The girl's eyes widened slightly. Her smile grew predatory as her head tilted, eyes asking an unspoken question. Torchwick's smile sharpened.

"Why, yes, I do expect our friends from the White Fang meet to show up. Red's too heroic to let an opportunity like this pass her by."

Neo flicked her stiletto in and out of its umbrella sheath. He hmmed.

"Well, we need them alive. Red, the Schnee and the cat, at the very least. Yellow's fair game, though."

She regarded him silently.

"Yes, yes," Torchwick sighed. "You're right, alive doesn't mean unharmed. Have some restraint."

She laughed again, curtseying.

"I thought you'd like that. It's time to blow this joint."

XxX

Blake

Pink smoke billowed up around her, hanging in the air despite the light breeze. Shadows flitted in and out of Blake's vision, light and sound from Nora and Yang's fight making it impossible to detect Ren in the clouds. Sometimes Blake _hated_ Smoke Dust. Was this what it felt like to fight her _all the time_? If so, she might have some apologies to make - she felt her Semblance pulse. Another clone killed, this one to her northeast. That put Ren somewhere in the northern half of her vision, unless he was moving quicker than she was. Blake dropped another clone, exhaling softly at the Aura drop as she ran north. She couldn't do this forever.

A bullet rang out right beside her and she whirled, blade flicking out. Nothing. Not even the sound of breathing. She focused before wincing as the clone died. Where _was_ he? Normally she could at least _hear_ footsteps. Here, though? Her senses reported nothing but noises, a patch of silence and the acrid smoke - her eyes widened. Silence? On a battlefield? She whirled towards the patch, eyes refusing to see anything there but an uneven gray. Her eyes narrowed. Semblance. She stalked forward, blade slipping into her hand, accelerating into a quiet run. Time to end this-

"And Lie Ren has been eliminated, leaving the score 4-3, RWBY!"

Blake's eyes widened as she stopped short. Moments later, Nora blasted through the cloud from the gray patch, hammer already primed to strike. At least it would be quick-

"Blake Belladonna has been eliminated! Score 3-3!"

XxX

Mercury

Mercury leaned back, tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth as he watched the fight below. For untrained rookies, they were actually doing surprisingly well. That smoky bait-and-switch? He could appreciate work that smooth. He looked over at Cinder.

"Which ones of these are we watching, again?"

She inhaled slightly, muscles almost imperceptibly tensing. Mercury winced. Bad question.

"Three huntresses. Black, red and orange. Do try and keep your mind on your work." Her eyes flashed.

"Of course, of course," Mercury nodded. "Just confirming that."

He sat back. Moments later, a soft whisper entered his mind.

" _Aww, was little Mercury too busy worrying about getting beaten up to focus on the mission? Don't worry, the people who are actually useful will protect you."_

He sighed and leaned towards Emerald, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Trying to seduce me with your mind? Really? You're that desperate?"

She grimaced.

"Ass."

He smirked.

"With pride. Also, 'actually useful'? Projecting much?"

"Projecting?" Emerald laughed. "Scoreboard, Mercury?"

"'Scoreboard?' Have you finally forgotten how to use complete sentences?"

"I mean _Atlas._ And I'm not the one who talks too much."

"Atlas doesn't count," Mercury grimaced. "That was a fluke."

"I repeat, scoreboard."

Mercury opened his mouth to respond before a sudden heat had him silent.

"While I appreciate your... commendable urge to make me proud," Cinder's voice was eerily calm, "I will ask both of you to stop jeopardizing the mission because of your petty egos."

Emerald and Mercury nodded hurriedly, both completely silent. Cinder smiled.

"Good. Now sit back and enjoy the fight like good little students."

XxX

Jaune

The dome shook as Jaune's shield clanged off the side again. The ice moved a little more. A few more hits and he might start cracking the thing, just in time for Pyrrha to get knocked out. At least they'd taken out one member of RWBY, right? And Nora might finish Yang, so that made 2. Hell, Pyrrha might take Ruby or Weiss with her before she went down. But him? Despite all the training he'd done, all the practice he'd undergone... all he had was hype and showmanship. A useful semblance, sure, but nothing _earthshaking._ Nothing that was enough to make the difference in a fight of this level. That was why he'd started...Oracle. It started small, just a few dodges that shouldn't have been possible in Goldwitch's class. But, as he'd gotten faster? He'd pushed himself, leaving closer and closer margins on the edges of hits, dodging earlier and earlier. After a while, he'd even started believing the rumors a bit. Not that he could see the future, of course. But the ones that he was untouchable? Those resonated. But now, trapped as he was? He knew he wasn't invincible. All he had was a utility Semblance.

"One minute left! Make your final eliminations now! The score is still 3-3!" Port's voice somehow carried through the ice walls. Jaune tensed, hacking at the dome with renewed energy.

The dome shook, walls thinning. Jaune's eyes widened. Why - Weiss must have pulled some of her Aura away from maintaining it to finish Pyrrha, he still had time - One side of the dome shattered outwards. Jaune rolled through the hole to one knee, scanning the 2 on 1 fight before him. It looked like he still had a chance to help-

"Pyrrha Nikos has been eliminated! The score is 3-2 RWBY!"

The crowd gasped as Pyrrha sunk to one knee. Jaune's muscles tensed, focusing entirely on his surroundings and danger sense. _Danger 25 feet._ That probably killed his chances, but he could at least try and survive. _Danger holding steady._ He could feel his perception narrowing, focusing entirely on the enemy before him. _Danger app-approaching-danger attack coming danger close 15 feet -_ They turned back to him. Ruby blinked once before spinning into her rose state to come out Gods knew where - _Danger close, back left, 2 feet -_ he threw his entire body into a thrust, closing his eyes, trusting to his Aura. Now or never.

Jaune opened his eyes. The tip of his sword was resting against Ruby's throat, no Aura in the way. She was staring at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Ruby Rose has been eliminated, right at the buzzer! The score is 2-2! This bout ends in a tie!"

 **A/N:** And I'm back! College is _great,_ but damn if it isn't hard.

Story:Overall: This is definitely a setup chapter, lots of hooks throughout. Think of this as the arc 2 version of 'good and bad days'.

Bout overall/part 1: think of this as my replacement for the food fight, albeit with more tactics and actual relevance to the story.

Sun, neptune and penny: I am surprised every single time by how easy everything with Sun in it is to write, and Neptune thus far appears no different(yes, the explosions line was a nod to Better Left Unsaid).

Ruby/Weiss and Jaune/Pyrrha: Tactics are king, and this showcases the difference between Jaune and Ruby (and RWBY/JNPR)as tactical thinkers-Ruby's better at conscious improvisation, Jaune at using unconscious partnership.

Torchwick: I hope I did Neo justice.

Blake/Yang vs. Nora/Ren: Similar point to the first partner section, but with added emphasis on disguise and camouflage. Care to guess why?

Mercury/Emerald/Cinder: New character time! I honestly tried to stay pretty true to the show with them, since I really like what RWBY did with these three. Also, yes, that whole scoreboard discussion is plot-related, because of course it is.

End of the bout: Yes, Jaune's semblance goes weird on purpose. Yes, it has limits.

Please review!


	15. Cops and Robbers

**Chapter 14: Cops and Robbers**

XxX

World of Remnant: Crime

 _Now that we have discussed the individual human and the Grimm, let us move on to society. While much of the world of Remnant looks as it should, given it's inhabitants, I suspect you all have questions. First among them: why are there successful criminals? Of course, for groups like the White Fang, the answer is obvious-they have the force to defend themselves. But for others, individual huntsmen without the numbers to stand up to a pitched battle...how do they keep up their criminal activities? Let us consider one particularly egregious example: Roman Torchwick, trained in Shade, lately running Vale's major crime syndicates. While his past is unknown to most, we know this: he arrived in Vale with one other trained Hunter and proceeded to beat or negotiate all other human crime groups under his aegis. Now, those groups had perhaps one or two hunters between them, which left Torchwick just shy of a full team. With numbers like that, why did no Hunter Team ever catch Torchwick? Why were Vale forces never truly brought to bear against him?_

 _You may be surprised to know that one or two Hunter Teams have asked this question of Ozpin every year since Torchwick came on the scene. He always gave the same answer. "We cannot. It is not worth the collateral damage." This answer may seem strange, given that Torchwick's crimes are a constant bleed on Vale's economy. Wouldn't it be better to lance the boil, to amputate the limb, rather than to die of a creeping infection? No. Remember that Vale, like all kingdoms, is surrounded by Grimm. Right now, what keeps them out is twofold: Vale's Hunter Defense teams, and the relative calmness of the populace. Were either to fail, Vale would be at risk of falling. And amid that delicate balance? Torchwick is not a threat. He bleeds Vale, but subtly, slightly, just enough to fade into the back of people's minds. His crimes are a statistic. Were Vale's law enforcement to enter a pitched battle with him, though? It would mean ramming that statistic directly to the forefront of every Valean citizen's mind. The defenses might collapse under the strain. So Valean law enforcement remains passive. Individual victims may be compensated, Torchwick can be tracked and chased, just enough to reassure people. But the dance will continue as he bides his time, grows his strength, and readies himself to strike at his next objective._

 _In short, the difference between a good criminal and a great one is in how they relate to their societies. And if you wish to survive in Remnant's underworld, you have two options: slide into the back of people's minds, or be powerful enough to act despite their hatred. Which will you choose?_

XxX

Jaune

"It was a semblance effect. Of course I can't tell the future. What kind of semblance would even let me do that? Some sort of combat precognition? That would be ridiculous."

He sighed, voice taking on the tone of someone who'd had to give this answer so many times that the words had stopped having any meaning. He _hated_ this part of Oracle. Having to give the same answer time and time again was wearing down on him. He glanced over at Pyrrha, tilting his head. She tapped her scroll, motioning to the door. He nodded. RWBY would be expecting them by the Bullheads for their trip to Vale soon. Nora and Ren were probably already there. He should leave sooner rather than later. He turned back to the group of students before him.

"Look, I've gotta go. Sorry if any of you have more questions, but the tapes of the battle are available. Maybe you should try watching those instead?" He turned away from them, blinking once or twice to dispel a sudden shimmer from his vision. Gods, he was tired. The battle was one thing, but this incessant questioning didn't help. He needed to rest, to relax and forget about the day and the semester ahead. Was this how Pyrrha felt during her tournament runs? He couldn't imagine how she survived so long

He reached the door, briskly walking through it into JNPR's room as his partner drew up alongside him.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha frowned. "If you're too tired, we can call a rain check with RWBY. Stay in for the night, get some sleep..."

Gods, he must look like shit, if Pyrrha was so worried. Jaune inhaled. Sleep... what a concept. A nice, tempting concept. But it would send the wrong message, after how that match had ended. Anyways, it would be pretty relaxing for their teams to just sit and talk. The semester before had been a blur of combat exams and training, and the break had been such in name only. RWBY and JNPR's monthly visits to Vale were a welcome oasis of peace. And Jaune could use some peace.

"I'll... I'll be fine, Pyrrha. We'll take it easy tonight. No CCT climbs or anything like that."

She smiled slightly.

"You sure? But you seemed to enjoy it last time?" Her smile turned wry.

Jaune sighed.

"Look, how was I supposed to know that towers of that height would wobble in the wind?"

Pyrrha smothered a soft laugh.

"Not like you had any way of knowing about dangerous stuff in your future, 'Fearless Leader'."

Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"If we're talking about semblances, I could have sworn I saw a glow on my armor before I started wobbling that night..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Jaune stared her down for a few seconds before they both broke into laughter. He turned away for a moment, rummaging through his belongings for some warmer clothes. Winters weren't awful in Vale, nothing like they were in Ansel, but the ride up to Beacon wasn't warm when it got this windy. He stilled as he felt a hand reach into his back pocket and pull something out.

"Jaune, what's this?"

Jaune turned around to see Pyrrha holding a small green index card. He tilted his head. What _was_ that? He leaned a little closer to read what was written on it.

" _Guess your vision isn't always perfect. -E."_

His eyes widened.

"...Good question. I'm not sure."

Pyrrha paused, tilting her head.

"A secret admirer of a sort, perhaps?"

Jaune shrugged.

"Try secret competitor, maybe. You'd know better than I, but admirers wouldn't be this... combative, no?"

She nodded.

"You're probably right. What do you want to do about it?"

Jaune hmmed, absentmindedly pulling a hoodie from the drawer. What _could_ he do? Honestly, not much, he didn't recognize the handwriting or, come to think of it, know anyone who would go by 'E.'.

"Nothing, to be honest. The person who wrote this probably wants to get into my head, and I'm not going to give them the satisfaction. If they keep this sort of stuff up, then maybe I'll start worrying." He straightened and grinned. "C'mon, let's get to the bullheads. RWBY's probably waiting."

Pyrrha smiled back a little uncertainly.

"If you're sure."

He nodded.

"I am. Let's go?"

She paused.

"Jaune, before we go... Ruby's probably going to ask about the fight. Are you still sure you don't want to tell team RWBY the truth?"

Jaune inhaled softly.

"I don't think I can, Pyrrha. We agreed when I started this only JNPR could know. If the mystique is gone then people will plan around my weaknesses. We _talked_ about this."

Pyrrha sighed.

"I know we did, Jaune. It's just...maybe it's not worth keeping secrets from our friends just to win a few more battles."

"Pyrrha, why the change of heart? You gave me the idea for this in the first place, remember?"

She sighed again.

"I know I did, but...I don't want to risk the friends we've made for something so simple."

Jaune smiled slightly.

"Risk our friends? Pyrrha, 20 lien says Ruby surprises us with ice cream to celebrate the battle. There's no way this'll jeopardize the friendship."

Pyrrha hummed softly, tilting her head. Eventually she smiled back, though her eyes still looked uncertain.

"I suppose you're probably right. Shall we?"

Jaune nodded.

XxX

He and Pyrrha rounded a corner to the Beacon landing platforms, catching sight of the other six members of their group waiting for them. Ruby waved them over, smiling. As Jaune and Pyrrha drew close, she motioned Jaune over to a corner.

"Quick leader conference, guys! Let us know if the Bullheads come, okay?"

Weiss nodded.

"Will do."

Ruby walked around the corner, Jaune following after her. This might not be about the fight? Maybe?

"Jaune, I know everybody's probably been asking you about this, but... how the heck did you hit me?"

Jaune sighed. Guess it was about the fight.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but I haven't been telling anyone how my semblance works. Only my team knows."

She nodded.

"I know, but... I just need to know if there's something wrong with the way I fight. A hole I can fix in my style, y'know?"

Jaune hmmed.

"I... actually don't know? I don't know how my semblance does what it does. There might be something small, but probably not?"

Ruby sighed.

"I guess I'll have to take that." She brightened up a moment or two later. "Anyway, really really good job! That was incredible! Even if I don't know how you did it..." She trailed off.

Jaune grinned.

"Thanks! And you were great yourself! How'd you pull off that explosion trick?"

Ruby winked.

"I can have secrets too, Jaune. Let's just say Weiss thought of an idea over break and leave it at that."

"I suppose that's only fair. Did you have anything else you wanted to ask?"

Ruby paused.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Don't worry," Jaune replied wryly. "The team still has room for ice cream."

"Are you _sure_ your semblance isn't telepathy?"

XxX

Ruby

" _Sun's found something, Ruby! Another pair of White Fang meetings. One at the docks, one at the old warehouse from meeting 3. Both at the same time. Roman Torchwick might be at the docks. -Your friend, Penny."_

Ruby clicked her scroll shut, glancing back up at her team and JNPR. Was she really going to break up this outing? On the one hand, it _was_ another White Fang meeting, and the first one in a few weeks. On the other hand this was their time to relax together... nah, her team was expecting this, and JNPR'd get it. They could probably even help! She tapped her spoon against the table, silencing the other conversations.

"So, who feels like stopping some criminals?"

A smile slid onto Blake's face.

"Sun found another one?"

Ruby grinned back.

"Yep. Two. I figure we'll send JNPR to one and we'll take the other."

Jaune tilted his head.

"Sorry, 'send JNPR to one'? One what?"

Ruby paused. How to put this in a way that wouldn't make JNPR feel like they had been excluded...

"Um... well... we've been sorta busy..."

"What my partner is trying to say, " Weiss cut in exasperatedly. "Is that we've been going out and spying on White Fang meetings for the past three months. And what I assume she is also trying to ask is whether you would like to help."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, are you asking us to spy on terrorists? Didn't that go really badly for you guys last time you tried it? As in fighting a giant mech levels of badly?"

"Oh, not like _that,_ " Ruby replied. "This way's way safer! All you need to do is find a safe vantage point at a distance and watch what sorts of stuff happens, then report that to Vale's hunters and Ozpin. Way safer."

Jaune hummed, head tilting.

"And what happens if we start catching notice?"

Ruby shrugged.

"Hasn't happened to us yet. And, worst comes to worst? You run! Not like they know who you are, right?

Jaune shrugged back, smiling.

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora?"

They nodded, Nora pumping her fist once.

"Finally, some action! I was worried this was gonna be a boring semester."

Ren paused.

"Nora, it's been one day and we spent it fighting RWBY."

"Oh, silly Ren. My arguments don't care about _facts!_ "

He sighed.

"I don't know why I bother."

Nora paused.

"The power of friendship compels you?"

Ruby turned to Jaune as they continued... bantering? Was that banter? Eh, close enough.

"Are you guys in?"

Jaune grinned. "I think we are. Tell us where to go?"

Ruby nodded, pulling out her scroll. "Well, you know the old warehouse district, right?"

XxX

Ruby paced back and forth on the roof of the unloading building, eyes scanning back and forth. No sign of movement. Same as the last hour. Stakeouts were the worst. The. Absolute. _Worst._ She pulled out her scroll, calling into the communications channel. Even the _static_ sounded like gravel rasping.

"Movement?"

Moments later, three voices crackled out of the speakers.

"None yet."

"Still none."

"Just sitting here gathering _dust._ "

Ruby sighed.

"Keep watch. We don't know when stuff's going to start happening. No news from Penny yet. She and Sun said they'd be here soon, though. JNPR called the Vale Hunters, so their job's almost finished up."

She turned off the communicator, grimacing at the static rasp. That noise was like nails on a chalkboard. Probably something about how far they were from a CCT. Whatever. She settled in behind her sniper scope, eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

- _ **Rassssspppppp-**_

Ruby whirled. Gods, that had come from right next to her! What was that? She glanced around, but the roof was completely still and completely silent. She clicked open her scroll. No rasp.

"Uh... guys? There's nobody behind me, right?"

"No."

"No, why?"

"Rubes, need reinforcements?"

Ruby paused, glancing from side to side. There was nobody there. Nobody! Probably just the wind or something. She was fine. _She was fine._ She tapped the push-to-talk icon, about to tell her teammates not to worry, when - _Up -_ Bullhead, approaching from the skies.

"Bullhead coming in. Eyes on the target."

"Eyes on."

"I see it."

" _Finally_."

Ruby grinned.

"Alright. Get a sense of what's happening, then call it in. If Roman Torchwick actually is here, we'll box him in before making the call."

She clicked off her scroll one last time, eyes focusing on the Bullhead. As it landed, door opening, Ruby's eyes widened. The side of the ship was labelled with a... snowflake? Wait, was that an _SDC ship?_ But she didn't have time to focus on that, because someone was stepping out, and - yes, that was Torchwick, followed by a number of White Fang. The terrorists immediately scattered into the nearby buildings, bringing boxes of probably-Dust back to the ship.

"Primary target is here. Let's finish this one off."

"I'm looking at him."

"Ready to distract the Fang."

"Got the Vale hunters on speed dial. Let's do this."

Ruby rechambered her rifle, wincing slightly at the noise and the _rasp_ which followed immediately after. Whatever was making that noise, she would be so mad if it broke her cover - _Focus-_ Whatever, it was soft, and she was hundreds of feet away. There was no way he could hear or see her. Torchwick stepped forward, talking into what looked like a repurposed scroll when - _Rassssssssppppp-_ a steel blade gently touched the back of Ruby's neck. She blurred upright, scythe spinning, barely catching a glimpse of pink and brown eyes when

\- _**Darkness -**_.

XxX

Neopolitan

Neo tilted her head as the girl collapsed. She hadn't even hit her that hard! Roman was right, they really weren't making hunters the same. If she'd been that weak, she'd never have made it through Mistral. Then again... her head tilted, her grin sharpening. Oh, those days had been fun. Maybe she could do some of the stuff over again! But no, she needed strong people otherwise it'd be boring. Not like this girl. She was _weak._ Her team might be strong, though. Like that blonde girl. Roman said she was strong, right? Maybe she'd be fun. Now, how to... oh, Red had left her scroll on! Excellent! She snapped a quick picture curtseying next to the girl's unconscious body, forwarding it to her most recent numbers. Those were probably her team. Hopefully killing Yellow would be nice. Otherwise she was definitely making Roman buy her ice cream later.

She sat down next to Red's body, stiletto idly tracing over the Aura coating the girl's throat and onto the ground, steel blade rasping softly against the gravel.

 **A/N:** Sorry about the delay, midterms and Jewish holidays do not interact well.

Also, that V5 trailer is certainly a thing. Next season should be...entertaining.

Storywise: Worlds of Remnant are back, and this time dealing with society and culture! Those should be fun.

Jaune and Pyrrha: trouble brews, as one should expect from this set of character dynamics(for the oracle must have their champion...). Also expect some level of resolution to Weiss's blackmail this arc.

RWBY at the docks: Isn't it such a shame that RWBY's well-meaning heroism gave Torchwick enough information to put together their pattern? Such a _shame._

Neo's POV: Why are the side characters so much more fun to write? (Well, I know why. Brevity and novelty. But still.)

Please review!


	16. Smoke and Mirrors

**Chapter 15: Smoke and Mirrors**

XxX

Yang

" _...So, if you want Red back, you know where to find me!_

 _XOXO, Neopolitan"_

Yang's eyes flashed, fist clenching around the scroll in her hand. The scroll showing some _bitch_ holding a blade to Ruby's throat. Someone was going to die tonight. Weiss's voice echoed from her scroll.

"Yang, don't do anything rash! They clearly want us off our game, we can't give them that advantage."

Yang paused. Rash? No. She was going to burn that "Neopolitan" alive _methodically._ Save Ruby, then turn her captor into human paste. Sounded like a great plan.

"I'm going to get my sister back."

"Yang, we have to be careful-"

" _Fuck_ being careful! My sister's life is on the line! I'm going in!"

"Fine! Then I'm going with you! Blake, watch Torchwick. We'll call you in if we need reinforcements. Penny and Sun are on their way."

The scroll went silent for a few moments. Eventually, Blake's reluctant voice crackled through.

"I'll keep watch. Yang, Weiss, be careful."

Yang inhaled. Careful? _Careful?_ Her sister had a stiletto at her throat and they cared about careful - Yang exhaled. They were right. Careful. She wasn't going to lose herself. Saving Ruby was what mattered.

"Alright, Blake. I will. We'll have our team leader back soon enough. Weiss, meet me on the roof."

"Got it."

XxX

Yang pulled herself up the last few rungs of the roof to find Weiss waiting at the top. Weiss tapped her lips and pointed her to the other end of the roof. Ruby was _there_ , and she looked unharmed, she was all right. _Ruby was going to be safe,_ but standing next to her was the bitch who'd captured her. Looking for them in the docks, if Yang had to guess. Served her right. She wouldn't know what hit her. She turned back to Weiss and nodded once, motioning to Ruby with her left hand and at the girl with her right. _You get my sister, I'll take the girl._ Weiss nodded and twitched her rapier, black glyphs swirling into existence beneath them. Yang grinned, readying her fists. Weiss held up three fingers. Then two. Then one.

 _Go!_

Yang launched herself forward. Her right foot thudded into the roof, fists firing to give her just a bit more speed -

The roof shattered.

XxX

Blake

"Alright, let's keep it moving, the next ship's almost here!" Torchwick's cane was flicking from faunus to faunus as he ordered them around like _beasts._ It was all Blake could do not to jump out and challenge him where he stood, but she needed to _preserve the mission_ 's integrity. They were there for reconnaissance, to figure out the new White Fang's plans. This _needed_ to happen. It mattered more than any insult to her people.

Torchwick abruptly stopped waving his cane. He pulled out a scroll, eyes narrowing. Blake repositioned herself, ears twitching slightly beneath her bow, zeroing in on the robber's mouth.

"...Only two? Well? Oh, _she's_ the odd one out? Well, I think it's time to show our friends that _curiosity_ also kills half-cats. Where? ...Thanks, Neo, always a pleasure." He closed his scroll, spinning to point his cane a few feet to the left of her hiding spot. He hummed quietly, tilting his head.

"Now, if I were a meddling faunus, where would I be..."

Blake's eyes widened. She pulled her blade from its sheath, readying herself to move.

"Here?" He fired. Blake winced as the shot impacted in a nook to her left, spraying fire around it. She couldn't let one of those hit.

"No? How about here?" He moved his cane and fired again. Blake could feel the heat from that explosion.

"How about...here?" The cane was pointing directly at her hiding spot. She had to move, but where, there weren't any hiding spots left - _reconsider the problem_ \- Or she could not hide, that might work. Or it might get her killed. Blake dropped a clone into the nook, using the momentum to launch herself into plain view, Gambol Shroud unsheathed. Torchwick turned to face her as the White Fang members near her raised their weapons.

"And the cat shows herself! What, got tired of skulking around?"

Blake steeled herself, ignoring Torchwick as she turned to her fellow faunus. Here's hoping this worked.

"Brothers and sisters of the White Fang! Our cause has been corrupted by the dirty work of humans seeking to enslave us once more!"

Torchwick's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, what's this? You think I corrupted your cause? Well, little lady, I'm sorry to tell you I come with the full aegis of your leaders!"

Blake grinned. _Mistake._ She lowered her body weight, tensing her muscles. Now she knew how to handle this.

"Then our leaders do not have the best interests of our people in mind, or the strength to see our goals realized. Roman Torchwick, I charge you with three failures."

She blurred into motion, blade slashing at Torchwick's cane as he blocked her strikes easily. The words she needed to use were already burned into her mind.

"Your mind is slow."

He flipped his cane around, hooked end barely missing her sword. She redoubled her assault, sensing his strikes slowing.

"Your soul is weak."

His eyes narrowed as he slashed suddenly downwards, cane moving too quickly to block. _Overcommit._ She dropped a clone into place, launching herself inside his guard as her left hand knocked his cane upwards, spinning behind him, blade snaking around his throat.

"You are unfit for the White Fang."

The surrounding White Fang members stood stock-still. If she were just another huntress, they probably would have jumped in. But when she used the formula Sienna Khan had used to depose her father? None of them would _dare_ to interfere. Torchwick laughed, ugly chuckles shattering the silence.

"That's rich, for someone who fled because she wasn't okay with killing a few humans. Pretty neat tactic, though. I'll have to remember that set of phrases. Sort of like command words for these pets, yeah?"

Blake tightened her grip, sword cutting into Torchwick's aura.

"You have no _idea_ why I fled. And speciesism isn't the best idea when I have a blade at your neck."

Torchwick tapped the blade, other hand fiddling at his belt.

"I wouldn't do that, kittycat. See, my...associate is under strict orders not to kill...most of your friends. And she's pretty good about following orders when I'm there to keep her honest. But if I'm not there anymore? She'll get...stabby. Especially if I'm dead. Who _knows_ what she'll do then?"

Blake paused, mind whirring. She'd have to make him retreat, then. How, though? Also...

"Most?"

He shrugged minutely, hands settling at his side. A glint caught the corner of Blake's eyes. She looked up for an instant and relaxed at the two forms she saw vaulting over a rooftop. Reinforcements. Now all she needed to do was stall-

"We didn't need Yellow. Why, did you?"

His finger twitched. The ground exploded.

XxX

Yang

The world spun slightly as Yang pulled herself to her feet, shaking off the cobwebby feeling of mild head trauma. Where...where was she? What was she doing? Something about...Ruby. Someone had Ruby at swordpoint. She blinked, setting herself into a fighting stance, eyes scanning the dank gloom of the warehouse floor. Neopolitan was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Ruby. She rechambered her fists, scanning side to side. A hand tapped her shoulder and she whirled, fists up.

"Relax, Yang. It's me." Weiss dropped her rapier to her side. "Neopolitan got you with some sort of illusion. She and Ruby vanished when the roof shattered."

Yang's eyes widened.

"Prove it's you."

Weiss paused.

"What do you mean, prove it's me?"

"I mean just what it sounds like. This bitch uses illusions, right? What did I ask when you and Ruby made up?"

Weiss paused.

"Whether the room was on fire?"

Yang relaxed.

"All right. You're good. Any idea where my sister is?"

"No. I don't see anything here-"

A blur of motion suddenly appeared between them, heel smashing into Yang's face before she could react. She flew backwards, flipping into a fighting stance. Weiss twisted in midair to spring off of a glyph, landing in a fighting stance, eyes widening.

"I didn't even see her! Who on Remnant is _that_ fast?"

Yang grimaced.

"My uncle is. And if she's on his level, we might have a problem."

Her gauntlets clicked as she set herself into a fighting stance. Weiss nodded.

"Standard procedure against faster enemies then. Tower."

Yang nodded, launching herself forwards to land besides Weiss as Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground. A dome of ice grew from glyphs around them, one opening left open right in front of them. Yang glanced over at Weiss.

"You think she's that overconfident?"

Weiss shrugged minutely.

"She could have killed you. She didn't. I think that says something about her, don't you?"

Yang grinned darkly.

"That she didn't think I was a threat. Well, guess she'll see about that."

Weiss nodded as they turned to face the opening, readying their weapons. It was time to stop playing nice. Yang raised a fist to her bicep and fired, lilac eyes flickering as the bullet impacted her aura. One wall of the dome exploded. Yang and Weiss whirled to see nothing but an empty warehouse wall and a few shards of ice tumbling down through the air, some slowing and stopping in the backdraft from the hit. Where was she- Yang's eyes widened. Those shards weren't moving in backdraft. She dropped a fist behind her, launching herself forward, feeling _something_ shatter behind her as her fist met fabric-

The girl spun her umbrella as she parried Yang's punch, curtseying before leaping backwards into nothingness once more. Yang's grin sharpened, eyes flashing as she turned to Weiss.

"Got enough left for a freezer-burn?"

Weiss's eyes widened.

"I think so, ye-oh. _Oh._ "

"Yep. Let's finish this."

Weiss nodded once, raising her rapier and stabbing it into the ground. Ice radiated out from the entry point. Yang chambered her gauntlets before leaping, spinning in midair, fist rotating behind her and firing. _Try that hiding thing again, 'Neopolitan'. Watch what happens._

Yang smashed into the icy floor, Fire dust exploding from her hands, blanketing the room in fog and steam. She turned to Weiss.

"Cool it down."

The other girl nodded, flicking her rapier twice. A blue wave radiated through the fog, condensing and crystallizing the water droplets into tiny ice crystals. Ice crystals that slowly began settling onto dozens of silhouettes of short women holding umbrellas. Weiss and Yang glanced at each other, slowly sliding into a fighting stance. One of the silhouettes vanished, softly shattering in what was suddenly a deathly silent room. Moments later, the silence was split by a scream in a familiar voice. Ruby's voice.

Yang charged into the fray.

XxX

Blake

Blake's vision blurred as she lifted herself slowly to one arm, eyes flickering around. Looked like she was still alive. And - she tested each of her limbs - her aura had held up against that explosion, if only barely. She pulled herself up against a nearby storage container, wincing slightly as some faint bruises made themselves known. Judging by the noises, the fight had moved a few dozen feet away. Sun and Penny had probably finally made it. She slowly crept towards the edge of the container, hand swiping out to grab her discarded blade. She relaxed as it slid into her hands, leaning out a little further to survey the battle. Sun and Penny looked to be holding their own, swords and gunchucks whirling in concert almost like they were wielded by one hand. Nonetheless, it wasn't enough - not when they had to fight the White Fang and Torchwick.

Blake crept closer, slowly making her way from container to container around the fight, stopping once she got within six feet. This was as close as she'd get while staying hidden. Time to wait for an opportunity. She settled in for a moment, watching the fight progress, seeing Torchwick get slowly driven back to her position before - _Now -_ she launched herself forward, landing behind Torchwick as a strike from Sun's staff left him off balance for just long enough for the blunt end of Gambol Shroud to smash into his Aura. Torchwick leapt sideways, eyes widening slightly.

"My, my. Cats really do have nine lives, don't they." His voice tightened almost imperceptibly, belying his confident words.

Blake grinned tightly as Sun stepped up next to her.

"I thought all your information would have covered that piece. I don't die that easily."

Torchwick tipped his hat.

"Of course not. You just run."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she responded angrily, eyes widening.

Torchwick grinned.

"Don't you know already?"

Sun rechambered the rounds of his gunchucks.

"Blake, don't let him get to you. This is where it ends, Torchwick. Vale police are on their way."

He sighed.

"If that's how we're going to do it, then I guess the fun will have to end." He flipped his cane backwards onto his shoulder, jauntily tipping his cap. The head of his cane fired, launching backwards and hooking onto the corner of a nearby shipping container.

"Well then? Attack." He said, beckoning them forward.

Sun and Blake launched themselves forward at him, already knowing they'd be just _moments_ too slow. The motor in the bandit's cane whirred, smoothly yanking him out of harm's way to vanish behind yet another shipping container. Blake launched herself over the container to see...nobody. Torchwick was gone. She sighed, dropping down to look at Sun and Penny.

"He's gone."

"Damn. We'll keep looking." Sun replied, exhaling sharply.

Blake nodded.

"Thanks for bailing me out. Did you finish up with JNPR?"

Sun shook his head.

"We left them to it. Vale police were on their way when we got the message from 'Neopolitan'. We rushed here as fast as we could. Where are the others?"

Blake looked towards the warehouse behind her.

"Still in there. Fighting Neopolitan."

XxX

Weiss

Her rapier blurred out, barely blocking a stiletto heel as it swept towards her face. The girl behind it grinned before vanishing again, another statue shattering into nothingness, ice crystals drifting to the floor. Yang whirled to face her.

"Any luck?"

Weiss shook her head.

"Almost, but no. She's still too fast."

Yang cursed under her breath.

"She can't keep this up forever."

Another statue shattered, this time right between them. They launched forward, fist and rapier smoothly blocked by foot and parasol respectively before the little girl vanished once more. Yang launched herself after the fleeing ice crystals, shattering through statue after statue as Weiss launched herself above the warehouse floor, glyphs propelling her to the same point Yang was converging on when - pink eyes filled her vision and a hand deftly redirected her thrust, tripping Yang with the blade of her rapier. They pulled themselves to their feet. Weiss inhaled. Her reserves weren't high enough to keep doing this.

"This doesn't end well for us. She can keep this up for _gods_ knows how long."

Yang nodded.

"She's still playing with us. We're not good enough to land blows without being technically perfect or - " She paused, muscles tensing. "This is going to hurt."

Weiss's eyes widened.

"What is?"

Yang inhaled, eyes flickering for a moment.

"I know what I need to do. You have any more Fire dust left?"

Weiss checked her reserves before shaking her head.

"Not enough. Not after the battle today."

Yang nodded.

"Figures. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Yang, why?"

"This." Yang fired twelve times, emptying her chambers into the surrounding statues, starting to reload her weapons as the statues tinkled to the ground. Weiss's eyes widened. Neopolitan wouldn't just miss an opportunity like that - as a stiletto suddenly slammed into Yang's aura, breaking it and stabbing into her side, Yang grinned darkly.

"Whoops. Someone didn't do their research."

Her eyes flashed to a pure, deep red. Her fist slammed down into the other girl's knee, buckling it downwards with an awful crackling noise. The illusions around Neopolitan vanished as she yanked her leg backwards, barely managing to stand upright, Aura flickering around her. Yang coughed, holding a hand to her side.

"Funny thing about Aura. It does its best, but a strong enough blow will break _right_ through. Takes a lot of power, to be sure. Good thing you gave me the motivation to pull it off. Weiss?"

Weiss nodded, spinning her rapier into lightning dust, black glyph spinning into existence.

"Are you planning to come quietly?"

The girl pointed at herself and curtseyed on her good leg, placing her parasol on the ground and raising her hands. Weiss lunged forward, glyph propelling her as the hilt of her rapier connected with the girl who - shattered. Moments later, the rest of the statues followed, revealing a hole in the wall and a curled up red shape in the corner of the room. Weiss inhaled softly.

"Neo's gone." She turned back to Yang to find her kneeling by the red bundle, untying the fabric to reveal their team leader as her eyes flickered back and forth from lilac to red, smiling through her tears.

"Ruby's alive, Weiss. A few minor wounds, one largeish puncture wound, but nothing that won't heal."

Weiss's eyes widened as she stepped over to the body, noting with relief that Ruby was still breathing and that nothing looked broken. She carefully pulled back the hood covering her partner's face and gasped. Ruby's face was covered in blood. Yang tensed, wiping away as much as she could, gradually revealing an unmarred face, when Weiss saw the message carved delicately into Ruby's forehead.

" _XOXO-Neo. :-)"_

Yang exhaled sharply. Weiss put a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll heal. She's healed from worse."

Yang nodded.

"She's alive. That's what matters. And we'll find and gut the one who did this to her."

Weiss nodded back as she knelt, carefully lifting Ruby onto two white glyphs.

"Let's go home."

Yang smashed another hole in the warehouse wall, wincing at the effort. The two of them walked out of the opening, Ruby slowly drifting behind them. As the wall collapsed and they stepped out through an opening, Weiss saw an SDC bullhead fly off into the horizon, undoubtedly carrying Torchwick's ill-gotten gains. This wasn't over, not by a long shot. But right now, she had more important things to worry about.

 **A/N:** First off, I'm really sorry about the update delay. College has been _insane_. Hoping to build up a backlog over break so this doesn't happen again. I have _many_ plans for this story. Hopefully life doesn't get in the way.

Second: Yes, this is going to be darker than RWBY proper. This is about as gory as it should get, but we're in the T rating for a reason. Fights will have consequences. And the stakes are only ramping up.

Storywise:

Blake/Sun/Penny vs Torchwick: I view the faunus as a super-tribalistic society with lots of these sorts of ritualized mechanisms for transfer of power (this'll get covered in more depth if/when the story hits menagerie), but also consider that Blake is _royalty_ to a lot of these faunus, de facto if not du jour. The Belladonna name has power. Also, Torchwick continues to be, well, Torchwick all over the place. That last conversation between him and Blake _will_ return.

Weiss/Yang vs. Neo: I felt the show never really...did enough with Neo's powers and skills. Speed and an illusion semblance is a pretty damn useful combination, and I've only shown some of what it's capable of here. Let's just say that Weiss and Yang should be very glad Neo likes to play with her food(and also that she wasn't allowed to kill Weiss).

Overall: the story is going to quiet down for the next arc or so, most likely. Don't expect much serious combat for a few chapters. It's time for the fallout.

Please review! (and also suggest world of remnants!)


	17. Hook, Line, Sinker

**Chapter 16: Hook, Line, Sinker**

XxX

World of Remnant: Punishment

 _Now, I don't wish to paint a false picture of Remnant before you begin your journeys. While some criminals are powerful enough that any confrontation would be extremely dangerous, and others subversive enough to slide beneath the Kingdoms' radar,_ most _fall in between. It is these in-between criminals who catch the notice and ire of the four kingdoms and the huntsmen who patrol them. It is these criminals who will suffer the blows society would rain upon those who attempt to break it. When these criminals are caught, they are not let loose with a slap on the wrist. The societies of Remnant are delicate, after all - a single spark could set a country ablaze. Remnantian 'Justice', such as it is, aims to quench that spark before it lights._

 _Of course, what penalties society would mete out are moderated by that same urge to preserve balance. Any punishment too harsh would invite Grimm when the townspeople become repulsed from such so-called justice. Thus, in frontier villages and the outskirts of the kingdom, punishments are primarily limited to financial and social reparations for small crimes, or banishment, leading to a likely death, for the unconscionable acts some will inevitably commit. In Vale and Vacuo, the laws are much the same, though the council has slightly more leeway in enforcing its rules, allowing for more granular punishments like temporary exile and the beginnings of a court system._

 _In Mistral, however, the laws are...different. Banishment and exile are used rarely, if ever. Instead, the truly depraved, powerful or dangerous criminals will vanish, returning years later as members of the Huntsman corps, or as bandits. It is rumored that the underbelly of Haven is home to whole families of such 'disappeared' malcontents, allowed to live out their lives in peace as long as they continue producing pawns on the Mistral gameboard. Of course, this mechanism of power generation has attracted considerable...attention. One tribe in particular has made quite a name for themselves spiriting away the most powerful of the Mistralian underworld and training them up to bolster their own forces- but this is a topic for another day, and we have not enough time for idle tangents._

 _I suspect some of you are wondering why I've neglected to mention Atlas in this list. The reason for that is simple: Atlas is an unusual case in its own right. Until a decade ago, their laws looked similar to Vale's, albeit with somewhat more regimented stringency and a fuller court system. However, a decade ago, their guilty began vanishing. Not into exile, and not, as far as anyone could tell, to be executed. Just...disappearing. Some theorized that they were being held captive, but that only raised more questions: Atlas's military began to ramp up around the same time- did they somehow garner the resources to run a prison and build an army from nowhere? Or was something entirely different going on? These questions, and more, still linger. But, more than that, consider this: is this how punishment in the four kingdoms_ must _look? Or does someone benefit from this particular structure? If so..._ **who** _?_

XxX

Ruby

Where...where was she? It felt soft like blankets with the gentle rocking motion of a Bullhead in flight. Her head still hurt, but not as much as it had when she - when the other girl had - _Wake up -_

Ruby's eyes shot open as her heart started pounding. If the other girl was still there and what she was remembering was right she needed to fight- but if it _was_ right she couldn't think about what that meant-

"Calm down, Ruby. You're safe." Yang's arms tightened slightly around her, almost painfully. Ruby's shoulders slowly slumped.

"Yang, I'm sorry, she knocked me out and then I woke up and there was blood everywhere and then I blacked out again and-" sobs pushed themselves out of her throat as she curled into her sister's arms. Yang winced slightly but continued rubbing Ruby's back. Ruby looked down and gasped. Her sister was cut. Small, but it looked _deep_. "I'm so sorry, Yang, I should have been more careful, I should have been stronger I should have been stronger I should have-"

Yang tapped her on the nose gently, silencing her. "This wasn't your fault, Rubes. And the one whose fault this _was_ isn't going to be in the best condition for a _long_ time." She said, grinning darkly for a moment before her smile softened. "Anyway, I'm fine. I'll shake it off in no time." She paused before releasing Ruby from the hug and straightening. "Blake and Weiss are at the front. Are you alright with talking to them before we land back at Beacon?"

Ruby inhaled. Her head felt fuzzy and her forehead hurt, but it didn't feel _deep_ and her thoughts didn't feel damaged. She probably didn't have a concussion, or at least nothing more than a mild one. She smiled slightly in response.

"Yeah, send them in."

Yang stood and walked to the door, turning every few moments to look back at her. Ruby waved her off.

"Go. I'm not going to get hurt on a transport to Beacon."

Yang laughed once sharply as she left. Ruby closed her eyes. She was alive. She had made it through, thanks to Yang and Weiss.

But she couldn't be confident of that the next time.

 _She needed to be stronger. No longer could she stand by and wait-_ No. She couldn't lose herself. Her team was waiting for her, and she needed to tell everyone she was alright and she couldn't let go yet - _The time will come -_ but it didn't have to be now.

Ruby opened her eyes as Weiss and Blake walked through the door. Weiss made a beeline for her.

"I told you we needed to practice hand to hand combat, Ruby! You just said 'I can get away with my rose state' but look where that's gotten you!"

Ruby knew it was a serious moment, and that Weiss was right, but...maybe it was the stress of nearly being dead, but telling Ruby she needed to fix her combat style as the first thing since she'd woken up was just so Weiss she couldn't help but laugh, and then Weiss was hugging her and crying and that started her off crying and laughing and the next minute was a confused blur of tears, 'I'm ok's, and 'never do something like that again's. Weiss reluctantly pulled away after a few moments, blinking tears away from her eyes. Ruby smiled slightly back at her.

"Guess I owe you two, now. Or, well, one and a half, but I owe Yang too many to count so I've stopped at this point."

"Ruby, are you suggesting that we're exchanging favors?" Weiss replied. "I seem to recall you getting really annoyed at me for suggesting that sort of thing. Something about life mattering more than favors?"

Ruby laughed under her breath.

"You know what I meant, Weiss," she said, "Thank you."

"Any time," the other girl responded earnestly. "You'd do it for me."

Ruby nodded. "Of course I would." She paused for a moment, turning towards Blake. The other girl was standing a few feet back, smiling slightly. She met Ruby's gaze, smile widening.

"I-" she blinked once, pausing for a moment. "I'm glad you're okay, Ruby."

"Thanks." Ruby paused for a moment. "Didja get him?"

Blake paused. "Get him?"

"Torchwick? I missed the rest of the op and Weiss and Yang helped me so they probably missed lots! Didja get him?"

Blake closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No. We _almost_ had him, but he got away at the last moment. Just like last time."

Ruby sighed.

"We'll get him eventually, Blake. Every time we get a little closer."

Blake closed her eyes.

"Maybe you're right. I just hope we do it soon enough."

"I do too," Ruby replied. "I do too."

XxX

Ozpin

The Bullhead touched down, doors opening quickly to allow the Headmaster on board. He took one look at Ruby and Yang's injuries before he shook his head. Too fast, too soon. They weren't ready. Not yet.

"You can't keep doing this."

Ruby's eyes widened.

"That's it, Headmaster? I'm hurt, but-"

His cane snapped out against the ground.

"I allowed this when you were 'watching from a distance', Miss Rose. Not when you were entering close quarters with trained killers."

Her sister met his eyes.

"So the ones who did this get off with nothing?"

He closed his eyes briefly. _Set the hook._

"What they _get_ is being tracked down by the same expert huntsmen who are tirelessly working to stop crime in this city. You aren't working alone, RWBY," His voice sharpened. "You'd do well to stop acting like you were."

Weiss Schnee's eyes widened. She touched Yang's shoulder, shaking her head for a moment. It looked like the heiress had realized. Good. _Strike._ He turned away from them, walking towards the door.

"After you get out of the hospital, you'd do well to spend a few days around Beacon anyway. The other schools only arrived last night, after all. Go out and meet them, spend time with friends or meet new ones, and enjoy your peace while you have it. I do not want to hear about you doing this again." He turned back, looking into their eyes. "You were lucky this time to get away with only a few temporary wounds, RWBY. The next time will not be this simple. And if you're alone when it happens, you likely won't fare anywhere near as well as you did tonight. Do you understand?"

They nodded back at him as he left. The moment the door closed behind him, he leaned against the wall of the dropship. _Ensure success_ \- casting his awareness forward just far enough to hear Weiss say "- Ironwood is tracking Torchwick too -" before pulling it back. Nothing could be set in stone. And yet the future must be guided.

Ozpin turned away from the Bullhead, every step echoing with finality. That made 12 condemned. Hopefully James would make sure they came out alive.

XxX

Weiss

She lifted her scroll, flicking it open, scrolling through her contacts.

" _Winter Schnee: Available."_

Weiss relaxed, turning to the others.

"My sister is an Atlesian specialist and one of Ironwood's personal guard. If we get this to her, he'll hear about it."

Blake's eyes widened.

"You want to go to _Atlas_? After _everything_ that's happened?" she asked incredulously.

Weiss shook her head.

"I didn't say I wanted to go to Atlas. I said I wanted to go to James Ironwood."

Ruby tilted her head.

"What's the difference? Ironwood's a general of Atlas and the headmaster of the huntsman academy, isn't he?"

Weiss inhaled. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"The general and the rest of the Atlesian council don't always...get along. I can't say much, but just know that Ironwood _will_ go after Torchwick or any other threat to the safety of the kingdoms, regardless of the wishes of the others on the council. He's forced through resolutions about security before. My father...doesn't like him very much because of that."

Ruby nodded.

"Good enough for me. Blake, Yang?"

Yang hmmed for a moment before nodding.

"Penny's one of his, right? She could have sabotaged us more than a few times already. If Ironwood wanted us gone we would be. I say go."

Blake inhaled softly, muscles tensing. Her bow flattened back against her head, obviously enough that Weiss couldn't believe they hadn't realized Blake was a faunus until three months into the year.

"I...I'm still not sure. Torchwick has been using Atlas or SDC gear every step of the way. We _can't_ risk playing into their hands! Ruby already got hurt now, think of what's going to happen if we fall into the belly of the beast! We can keep following this up on our own, doing more research, being more careful, we can't risk everything on this-"

Yang's hand slammed into a wall. Blake cut off, but stared at her defiantly.

"We thought we were being careful _this_ time, Blake. Look at Ruby. Look at me. This is us being careful. What will it take before we give up on working this on our own? Does one of us have to die?"

Blake shook her head.

"Of course not-" she began.

Yang slowly returned her hand to her side.

"Then we don't go out again unless we have backup. Real backup. So which is it? Nothing or Ironwood?"

Blake closed her eyes.

"Ironwood, when you phrase it like that," Blake growled. "But...what are we going to do? Rattle off a text about _stolen military goods?_

"Exactly," Ruby snapped her fingers into finger-guns. "Weiss, how soon can you let your sister know what's happening?"

Weiss tapped out a quick message on her scroll.

" _Winter, I apologize wholeheartedly for being this informal, but we need to talk."_

Blake crossed her arms. "No one will believe us."

"Well, then believe in me," Weiss said, sounding more confident than she felt. _Please, Winter. Don't let us down._

The reply only took a few moments.

" _What is it, sister?"_

Weiss exhaled, then responded:

" _My team and I have uncovered information about the theft of Atlas military materials and large quantities of dust. We suspect a potential inside man."_

She sent off the message. This reply took longer. Every second, Weiss's heartbeat a little bit faster. Was Blake right? Had Weiss underestimated Winter's faith in her?

" _The CCT will not be secure enough for this. Moving up my timetable for the Vytal festival should be possible with minimal paper trail. I will be there within the week. See you soon, sister."_

Weiss smiled slightly, turning back to the others. Inside, she was elated.

"Within the week. She's coming to Beacon."

The others smiled, and Yang nudged Blake teasingly. The Faunus only rolled her eyes. They remained there in silence for a few moments before Ruby yawned softly.

"We should probably get to the medical wing."

XxX

Jaune

Jaune watched from the entrance hall window as the Bullhead slowly touched down, doors opening. His eyes widened as the headmaster walked briskly into the ship, walking out a few moments later. He froze for a moment as team RWBY followed him, Weiss supporting Ruby and Blake supporting Yang. They looked hurt. What had _happened_ to them out there? He turned back to the rest of his team.

"That's definitely RWBY. And they don't look too good. They're all alive, but Ruby and Yang look wounded."

Pyrrha gasped quietly.

"Are they able to walk? What's visible?"

Jaune nodded.

"They look unsteady but they're walking. I can't see anything else from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nora asked. "Let's go see if they need help!"

"I assume they're headed to medical. Let's meet them there."

Nora nodded and ran, sprinting in the direction of the medical wing, dragging Ren off behind her. Jaune and Pyrrha turned to follow when a voice from behind them interrupted the turn.

"Are the people who just landed coming in from Vale?"

They turned to see two unfamiliar people rounding a corner and walking towards them. Jaune focused on them, tensing slightly, waiting for his semblance to return _\- safe -_ before relaxing. One of the two, a tall, grey-haired boy, raised his hands.

"Hey, relax, guy. I'm just asking where that ship came in from. Nothing to be worried about."

Jaune nodded.

"Yeah, it came in from Vale. And sorry about being tense - you surprised me. I don't like being surprised."

The other teen shrugged.

"Have better situational awareness, then? No skin off my nose either way. Know if there are any other ships coming in? Or were you too busy making sure you wouldn't be surprised to check?"

The second of the pair, a shorter, green-haired, red-eyed girl, sighed.

"Sorry about my partner, he's not good with people. Are your friends from the ship alright? We were on our way here when we overheard the last bits of your conversation."

"I'm not sure yet," Jaune replied, a little nonplussed. "Thanks for asking."

She nodded.

"No problem. I'm Emerald Sustrai, by the way. My misanthrope of a partner over here's Mercury Black. We're second-years, in from Haven for Vytal."

Jaune smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaune Arc, and my partner's -"

Mercury cut him off.

"Pyrrha Nikos, right? A lot of people at Haven talked about you being some sort of big shot here. Mistrali regional tournament, right?"

Pyrrha sighed and nodded.

"Yes, that was me."

Mercury grinned.

"Nice. I'll need to test those rumors in an exhibition bout or something. See if you're all you're cracked up to be, y'know?"

"I'd like that," Pyrrha responded, grinning slightly. "It's nice to meet someone who wants to test themselves against me."

"You mean rather than just giving up? Nah, I have dignity. And I'm pretty sure I'll win regardless."

Emerald tilted her head slightly, looking more closely at Jaune.

"Wait, she's Pyrrha Nikos? Then you must be Oracle."

Jaune's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah, that's me," he paused, then asked, " Why?"

"We caught the end of the match this morning after we landed. Pretty impressive moves, I have to say. You planning on going into the tournament?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

Emerald grinned suddenly.

"Good. Maybe we'll make Mercury and your partner's fight a double, then? I could use a test myself."

"Sounds like fun. If you don't mind me asking, why are you two up here at this time of night?"

"A bit nosy, are you?" Emerald laughed. "Nah, it's fine. We're here because one of our other teammates went out to Vale right after we landed and hasn't shown up since."

"I told you we shouldn't have brought Mint," Mercury shot back over his shoulder. "And look what happened. She gets lost in like four hours."

"Who else would you have brought, Mercury? We need four to enter."

"Literally anyone else, Em. _Literally. Anyone. Else._ "

"You want to try explaining that to Cinder? I sure don't-" She paused, turning back to Jaune.

"Sorry, our team's got a bit of...drama. You know how it is," she said apologetically.

He nodded.

"I'm not sure I do, but you look like you're dealing with it. Anyway, we should probably go check up on our friends in medical. It was nice to meet you two!"

They nodded, Emerald waving as Jaune and Pyrrha turned away and began to walk towards medical. As they walked away, Jaune saw Pyrrha humming pensively.

"What is it, Pyrrha?"

"Nothing much. I just can't remember having seen either of those two when I visited Haven last year. It's likely just a coincidence, though."

XxX

Emerald

Mercury glanced back at her as the other two students vanished around a corner.

"Those are the other two, huh? I have to say, I was expecting more of the Oracle and the Champion in person. I wasn't even trying to avoid making noise back there."

Emerald grinned.

"They're first years, Mercury. Impressive first years, maybe, but not much else. The rumors are just that: rumors. Which of them do you want to take care of?"

He tapped his chin once or twice.

"I have to say, I'm tempted to take Oracle, just to watch you get annoyed by losing whatever professional vendetta you're having with him - or is it even professional?"

She laughed.

"To tall, blond and earnest over there? Come on. I have taste. He's worse than _you._ "

"So a 9 or lower? I see no issue."

She sighed.

"This is how you're trying to disguise your budding infatuation with little miss tournament winner, is it? Bald-faced lies about my own interests?"

"What can I say?" Mercury replied. "I like competent women. Oddly enough, I've never liked you."

Emerald tilted her head.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something? I couldn't hear you over the scoreboard that currently reads 3-nil."

"You're counting the drop as a point? Anybody could have done that."

"Be that as it may, _I_ was the one who did. 3-nil." She grinned victoriously.

"Fine," Mercury grumbled for a bit before subsiding. "Champion's mine. You take Oracle. You know what has to be done?"

"Of course I do. Chin up. We only have to be here for a few months. Then we can head back to Haven."

 **A/N:** Non-story: God, RWBY S5, I want so badly to like you. Just repace and actually kill people we care about. And cut it out with people just talking during fights. _Please. You're so close to being alright._ (I mean, I'm still going to keep watching, and it's still fun, but _ugh._ If you don't have time to animate massive fights then _write people out of fights_.)

Story: This chapter's mainly denouemont and set-up. A welcome rest after the last one, I feel.

World of remnant: dealing with the whole 'how can you have prisons with Grimm' was interesting, but I think I pulled it off. Also, Mistral and Atlas are, well, Mistral and Atlas.

Ruby waking up: This was one of the most fluid sections I've written in some time. Ruby kind of just...took over.

Ozpin: Enjoy the foreshadowing here. Also, a rare glimpse of Ozpin's semblance!

Blake vs RWY argument: No, this isn't the end of things. Also, yes, this does mean Winter is going to be arriving in S2-and, in fact, pretty early on in S2. The butterfly effect is powerful, is it not?

JNPR/Emerald and Mercury: Not much to say here, beyond E+M being an absolute _joy_ to write. JNPR's fuller story will pick up next chapter in the medical wing.

Please review!


	18. Shatter like Glass

**Chapter 17: Shatter like Glass**

XxX

Jaune

He and Pyrrha briskly rounded the corner to Ruby and Yang's recovery room. Something inside him twitched when he saw the door. He knew they were both ok, none of their injuries looked awful and Beacon had let them walk themselves in, but...still. His friends were injured, and he hadn't been there to stop it. That _stung_. He - exhaled, stopping the thoughts from going any further. He hadn't been there for good reason. And right now, what he needed to do was make sure they were okay.

He knocked, and opened the door slowly when Yang shouted 'enter!'. Yang smiled at him from atop one of the beds and waved him over.

"Come in, come in. We're injured and we're not being as delicate as you are."

He laughed sheepishly, walking in. Blake was sitting against a window, staring into space. Ren and Nora were talking to Weiss and Ruby on the other side of the room. Ruby's hood was still pulled down - strange, for a hospital, but presumably some doctor had allowed it. He turned back to Yang.

"I didn't know if we were supposed to be quiet, all right?"

"Quiet?" Yang replied, pointing at Nora. "Lost cause, isn't it?"

"Fair, fair. Anyway, it's good to see that you're all right."

"Good enough for you to _eventually_ show up, I guess." Yang winked. "Ren and Nora were here like ten minutes ago. You had more important things to be doing?"

"Two people from Haven were looking for their teammate," He responded, tone a little wry. "I assumed you could wait a few minutes."

"Probably. Well, at least my sense of humor's undamaged. I don't know what I'd do without my... _sidesplitters._ " Yang paused, and Jaune stared back at her blankly.

"Am...am I missing something?"

She sighed, moving an arm to show a stab wound beneath her ribs. Jaune groaned slightly, though he could feel his muscles tense. That cut looked _rough._

"Should have known."

She grinned.

"Least I didn't get hit in my funny bone."

They both fell silent for a few seconds before Jaune spoke up.

"It's good to see that you're all right."

"Thanks," she responded. "It was touch and go for a bit, but we made it out."

"What actually happened?"

She inhaled.

"We were setting up surveillance as normal when Ruby started hearing a few weird noises. We chalked it up to the wind. But then, right after Torchwick landed, someone took Ruby. A girl, huntress-trained, named Neopolitan. She sent us a photo of her next to Ruby's unconscious body, holding a blade to her throat, _daring_ us to come find her-" she cut off, breathing heavily, hands clenching and unclenching.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She inhaled slowly, muscles relaxing. "Yeah, I am. Anyway, Weiss and I went after her. She drew us into a warehouse and then fought us to a standstill - she had some sort of illusion semblance, and was powerful and fast enough to take advantage of it. We couldn't land a hit on her, and she knew it. She was _playing_ with us, hurting Ruby just enough to keep us focused on her and then avoiding or parrying everything we threw at her."

Jaune paused, eyes widening. Something about that rang a bell with him, something about illusions...he shook his head after a moment, clearing his mind. Probably nothing related.

"What sort of illusions?"

Yang shivered slightly.

"She could make these...I guess you'd call them projections. Physical and visual only. They'd shatter when hit or touched, but until then they looked completely real. She could also make herself completely invisible with the same method. Weiss and I tried to freezerburn her out but that didn't work, she just filled the room with projections and dared us to figure out which one was her."

"So? What happened?"

Yang grinned darkly.

"I baited her out. Took a massive risk, dared her to hit me...and she did. Broke right through the last of my Aura, too, which is why I have this little baby right here. That gave me enough power to hit her right when she was vulnerable, and I took that opportunity. Damn near destroyed her kneecap, too. She backed off immediately. We found Ruby, picked her up, and left. Ozpin met us when we got back, though. He told us to stop hunting criminals entirely. That brings us to here."

She paused, looking at them. Jaune's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, did you actually stop?"

Yang paused, turning to the other side of the room.

"Depends on your definition of stop, I guess. Rubes?"

Ruby called back a few moments later.

"Yeah, I think so. We should get the doors though. Weiss?"

The curtain slid open slightly to reveal the others. Weiss stepped forward and closed the doors before flicking her rapier a few times, ice freezing into the cracks in the hinges and beneath the door. Blake closed the window, sliding off the still as Weiss flicked her blade again, icing it over. She turned back to face the rest of the room.

"It's not perfect, and these walls aren't that thick regardless. Any more would be noticeable from the outside. Talk quietly."

Ruby nodded. Nora fidgeted in her seat, clearly excited.

"Better than nothing. And we can't be too careful, right?"

"Even this might not be enough," Blake replied shortly. "But it's all we can do. If there are people here we're dead anyway."

"People here?" Jaune held up a hand, mind racing. He could feel pieces clicking into place. Pieces that involved a stolen piece of Atlesian hardware. "What are you guys planning? And with _who?_ "

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment before pulling back at her hood, a large cut prominently outlined against her forehead as she looked directly at Jaune.

"Ozpin isn't the only one chasing after the White Fang and Torchwick. James Ironwood, one of the heads of the Atlesian military, is going after him too. If Ozpin won't help us track them down, Ironwood will."

"You're going to Atlas? Ruby, Torchwick had a Paladin-"

Ruby grinned without a hint of happiness in her face. The expression looked almost macabre.

"We know. We're not going to Atlas. Weiss's sister works with Ironwood. We're going straight to her. You in?"

Jaune's eyes widened. Nora cut in before he could respond.

"Intrigue, terrorists, and a massive global conspiracy? And the opportunity to help our friends get delicious vengeance? Can we, Jaune? Can we can we can we?"

The underlying message was obvious. Jaune sighed, placing two fingers against his forehead. They wouldn't be able to convince RWBY not to go out again. Not when Ruby and Yang had both been hurt. And, given that? The best they could do was make sure that their friends weren't hurt. And, failing that, to make the ones who did it _pay._ He looked towards Pyrrha and Ren. Both nodded.

"We're in. What do you need from us?"

Ruby hummed softly.

"Not sure. Did you see anything strange at the White Fang meeting you watched? Is there anything you can think of that might help?"

"It was basically what you'd expect. They were distributing Dust for a while, exchanging some orders that we were too far to hear, and then we called Vale in. Nothing much happened besides that. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, anything?"

Pyrrha looked directly back at him, voice calm.

"Jaune, that isn't everything."

His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

She exhaled softly.

"Oracle, Jaune. You know I wouldn't ask unless it made sense. And you know they could use it."

He froze for a second.

"Pyrrha, we talked about this, I-"

She cut him off, voice still calm.

"The situation's changed, Jaune. You know it has. Our friends are hurt. I'm not going to let them get hurt again. And I don't think you will either."

He closed his eyes, muscles tensing. On the one hand, he knew she was right. He'd never be able to live with himself if RWBY got hurt because he'd kept this from them. On the other hand, secrecy here was _all he had,_ if the limits of his semblance got out then he'd lose all the advantages Oracle gave him. He'd be just another Huntsman, and a weak one at that. And what right did she have, to make him give up his secrets without warning? But...that wasn't worth risking the people he cared about.

"You're right. This room's shut off from eavesdroppers, right?"

Ruby nodded, tilting her head curiously.

"Yeah, that's what Weiss was doing. Jaune, what is it?"

"My semblance," He replied shortly. "Oracle."

The rest of team RWBY focused on him. He swallowed once at their gazes.

"It's...it's not as impressive as you think. I have a danger sense. Short-range, short time, but incredibly sensitive. I can cast it out farther range in exchange for losing precision in time and space. The rest has just been training my reflexes and getting better at last-moment dodges."

Ruby paused.

"So the end of our fight?"

"I don't really know," Jaune responded. "I pushed my semblance farther in that fight than I ever had before. Especially there at the very end. It...started to flicker and give me weird results. Then it pushed me subconsciously, I guess? To attack where I did. I threw all my energy into the strike, and...yeah."

Weiss whirled to face him.

"Did it feel like your Aura was talking to you? Pushing you deeper into it?"

He shook his head.

"No, I don't think I'm Aura-touched. Thank the gods. We've had enough pain already."

Ruby raised a finger for a moment before falling silent, eyes troubled. A few seconds later her expression cleared.

"Thanks, Jaune. I know that must have taken a lot to tell us."

He shrugged slightly.

"You needed to know. Anything else?"

She hummed for a moment.

"Nothing I can think of."

He nodded.

"We should probably leave you to sleep and heal, then."

"I guess you're right," she replied with a yawn. "See you guys tomorrow."

XxX

Jaune tapped Pyrrha's shoulder as JNPR drew up to their room.

"Can you wait outside a bit? We need to talk."

"Of course," Pyrrha said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Pyrrha, pushing me to tell RWBY Oracle was," Jaune paused for a moment. "Probably the right move. Almost definitely the right move, now that I've had a moment to think about it. But you should have _asked_ first, or something! You shouldn't have forced me into it like that."

"I didn't force you into anything, Jaune. I mentioned Oracle and you said the rest. I pushed you to notice what _really_ mattered. I didn't want you to walk out of that room stuck in indecision and regret it later if their team got hurt."

"That isn't your decision to make, Pyrrha!" Jaune inhaled, calming himself down. "If you had those kinds of concerns, you should have tried to _talk_ to me about them, not surprised me into giving in."

"If I hadn't pushed you, would you ever have given in?"

Jaune paused.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I know how it feels, Jaune," Pyrrha responded, voice softening. "There's a real allure to it, isn't there? Nobody knows how you do it, and they start assuming that you're just invincible. After a little while, you start believing it. And at that point, keeping the secret feels _natural_. Like you have to do it to live up to the mythos. I stepped in because I could see you being dragged into that. I don't think any less of you for it-"

"Don't patronize me," Jaune cut her off, voice cooling. "This all makes sense in general. What I _don't_ understand is why you didn't talk to me about this. We're partners, aren't we? Do partners typically keep this sort of fatal flaw from each other?"

"I..." Pyrrha fell silent, clearly choosing her next words carefully.

"Say it. I already know you're trying to phrase something as inoffensively as possible. But I'm not...stop treating me like some fragile thing. If you have something to say, say it."

"Jaune, when you first got here, you had some skills but you were... inexperienced. And that's not a problem, experience is what most people come to combat schools to get! It does, however, change the way you see yourself in battle. You were skittish early on and covering it up with brashness. The only way to fix that sort of thing is by giving you a sense of your own abilities. So I decided that letting Oracle go on for everyone but your own team wouldn't be that bad, it would give you more confidence and balance you out, and-"

"You gave me Oracle as a _crutch_." Jaune's voice was ice-cold.

Pyrrha's eyes widened. "I wouldn't say crutch, no-"

Jaune cut her off again. "But it's what you meant, isn't it? You let me feel powerful as a gift, because you _knew_ I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. And you never told me because you didn't think I was good enough to make decisions for myself. This is the Deathstalker all over again, isn't it? I'm still not good enough to take point."

"That was then, Jaune! I was with you this morning, I've seen you get better, you're on your way to being _great_ and I'm so proud of you for that-"

"Stop _patronizing_ me, Pyrrha!" Jaune's eyes widened at the volume of his own voice. He paused for a few seconds, calming himself down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But no matter how much better you think I'm getting, it isn't enough, is it? Be honest with me. If I hadn't confronted you about this, would you have told me about this in the next few days?"

She sighed for a moment, completely silent.

"That's what I thought. I'm still not good enough. See, isn't it so much _nicer_ when we're honest?"

"Jaune, you really are getting better, I do mean that-"

"But it'll never be fast enough. Not for the Invincible Girl." Jaune could feel his anger boiling over. "Must be weird to deal with someone who has to work for their talents, right? Sorry I couldn't be perfect the first time I picked up a weapon. We can't all be _you._ "

He froze the moment the words left his lips. Pyrrha was already turning away, lips set, shoulders tensing. She was rounding a corner at the end of a hallway before he had the wherewithal to do more than stand there silently. He leaned against his door, eyes closing, a few stray tears welling up. Gods _damn_ it.

XxX

Winter

(One week later)

The Atlesian skimmer stayed low to the ground as they approached Valean airspace, engines gradually slowing to a halt at the outer range of the city's radar. Winter glanced out the windows of the ship at the surrounding fields, taking a moment to drink in the quiet. One just didn't get this pastoralness around Atlas or Mantle. And it was nice, once in a while, to appreciate it. She turned back to the pilot.

"Once I leave, head back to the cruiser. See if you can swing by the glen unobtrusively on the way. I didn't like the look of those movements on the way in."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

She walked calmly over to the door before sliding it open, stepping out of the ship into the fields around it. After another moment to drink in the brisk, winter weather, she knelt for a moment, white and black glyphs swirling into place on her legs. She took a step forward and - _blink_ \- was a few hundred feet further along in the field in a comfortable run, glyphs empowering and reinforcing each step almost unconsciously. She pulled out her scroll as she crossed the Valean security perimeter, directing a call to Headmaster Ozpin.

" _Winter Schnee? Well, this is a surprise. Does James have a message for me?"_

"No, Ozpin. I'm actually not here on business. Quite the opposite."

" _Meaning?"_

"My sister's team is planning to enter the Vytal tournament, are they not? They have certainly qualified."

" _So you're here to give them moral support? Or to train them?"_

"Training. On that note, there is one favor I'd like to ask of you." She could see Beacon looming in the distance. Her glyphs shone a little brighter as she sped up.

" _What favor?"_

"I assume you're still arranging the logistics for the celebratory Vytal missions in two weeks?"

" _I am, yes. Why?"_

"Might I be permitted to be the team leader for RWBY?"

The headmaster hummed for a few minutes on the other end of the line.

" _Assuming they're alright with the switch, I see no problem. Do you have somewhere specific you'd like to send them?"_

Winter smiled slightly.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. One last thing before I go-"

Ozpin cut her off dryly.

" _Yes, Winter, I'll tell the defenses to expect you._ Must _you enter that way every time?"_

Winter's smile widened slightly as the glyphs on her chest and back faded away, replaced by a slowly spinning blue glyph. She turned away from the scroll as blue-white wings materialized around her arms.

"Not every time, Ozpin. Only when I'm alone and want to be quick."

She ended the call as the wings locked into place, launching herself silently from the ground with a single powerful flap. The wings spun into nothingness as she reached the apex of the leap, glyphs snapping into place beneath her feet and further ahead of her. She sent a quick message to Weiss as she broke into a run.

"I'll arrive in 5 minutes, sister. See you soon."

 **A/N:** God, this one _fought_ being written at times. (Which is why it took so long to get out, among other reasons). Next chapter should hopefully be easier and more flowy, since it has fewer events that _need_ to happen.

JNPR/RWBY: Not much to say here, was a necessary slowroll/setup moment as well as a period of relaxation for the two teams before the events of this+next chapter. Also, Yang's now safe enough to be back to punnery.

Jaune and Pyrrha's argument: This was actually one of the things I knew was going to happen from the moment I set Jaune's personality and semblance-Pyrrha's stuck arguing with a younger version of herself instead of Jaune, Jaune's had an inferiority complex his whole life and isn't accustomed enough with success to not be an absolute ass about protecting what successes he feels he's already had. The mix is like oil and fire-all too quick and explosive. Neither of these characters is meant to be fully sympathetic right now. (Far from it, honestly.)

End scene with Winter: Palate cleanser, set up for the next chapter, and also lots of wonderful foreshadowing-though I'm curious whether anybody's going to be able to put the pieces together to figure out my plans for changing one particular 'station of the canon'.

Nonstory: _How has my break had almost as much work as college what the heck_. Seriously, it's like workload expands to fill available space, god. Though I have had a person offhandedly imply that a thing I helped build was worth a 7 digit amount of money, which was cool.

Please review!


	19. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 18: Fight or Flight**

XxX

Weiss

" _I'll arrive in 5 minutes, sister. See you soon."_ Weiss smiled widely at her phone, heartbeat accelerating. Winter was almost there and - she looked around at her team - she might actually be impressed by them. The others had taken her wishes for propriety and decorum seriously, it appeared. Either that or Ruby had forgotten how to speak. Either way, it was the most silence Weiss had enjoyed in a noncombat scenario for _months_. It was almost unnerving, how quiet it was. Too quiet. She nodded at her partner.

"Winter's almost here. Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yep! And I'm really looking forward to finally meeting her! Anyone who you give this much hype to _has_ to be cool."

"Don't worry, Ruby," she replied. "My sister goes far beyond 'cool'."

White and black glyphs spun into existence around them before Ruby could respond. A few moments later, Winter dove into the black glyphs, summoned wings prominently out as the momentum redirecting sigils aided her flip. She landed in a _textbook_ three point landing, wings flashing into nonexistence. A moment later, she stood and faced them, giving the members of the team a once-over. Weiss's heart leapt into her throat-

"Acceptable. You had information for me?"

Ruby nodded, stepping forward slightly.

"We did -we do. Weiss?"

"On it," Weiss responded, gathering her Aura before freezing the spaces beneath the doors and in the hinges. Blake stepped to the window and closed it as Weiss froze the sill. Winter hummed slightly as she examined the defense.

"Rudimentary but effective. You might, however, wish to add something like this."

She flicked her rapier twice, rows of tiny white glyphs spinning into place along the ice. Weiss's eyes widened. Of course, the glyphs blocked force of all kinds - pressure and sound included. Satisfied with her addition, Winter turned back to them.

"What do you have?"

"We have traced the dust thefts in Vale back to Roman Torchwick," Weiss began. "Additionally, we've uncovered evidence that Torchwick and the White Fang are a single faction. He has been observed ordering them around at several of his operations, including but not limited to our altercations with him at the docks and in the warehouse district."

Winter nodded.

"This much accords with rumors we'd received, but it's nice to have it confirmed. It is, however, not what I came for. You have something about an inside man?"

"Yes-well, we have evidence suggesting the presence of one," Weiss continued. "The first altercation at the docks was against Torchwick in a prototype Atlesian Paladin. Unless you're aware of any thefts, that means he must have gotten it from the inside. Additionally, Torchwick heavily implied having a friendship or partnership with some sort of governmental higher-up multiple times, and all but confirmed the rumor of Atlesian rehabilitation programs."

"Leaving behind for now your ability to fight and win against a Paladin, is this all you have? It's useful but nevertheless insufficient evidence to mount any specific case. I will however keep my eyes open, and it does fill in a few gaps."

Ruby stepped forward.

"Have any SDC ships been stolen recently? Or sold?"

Winter hummed for a moment.

"Not that I know of, no. Why?"

"Torchwick was flying one during the docks raid. Looked like a pretty new-model Bullhead. Any idea where it could have come from?"

Winter's eyes widened.

"That does change things. I'll need to look much deeper into this. Thank you."

She turned towards the horizon, staring off into the distance. Blake spoke up after a few seconds.

"So, what happens now? You go back to Ironwood and look at what we've given? And we just sit and wait?"

Winter turned back to face them, smiling slightly. A series of glyphs swirled into existence behind her.

"Hardly. I was, however, considering the next step. I believe I've come up with an answer."

"So?"

Winter's next words stopped Weiss's breath cold.

"I want to test your potential as a team. I will attack you in five minutes precisely. Win."

She launched herself up and over the side of Beacon's cliffs as Weiss stood there, stockstill. After a second, Ruby tapped Weiss's shoulder.

"Well, that just happened. So, Weiss...what does your sister do? How does she fight?"

Weiss closed her eyes, shaking off the sudden rush of excited fear that threatened to overtake her.

"She fights with a semblance similar to mine. Glyphs allowing for force redirection and battlefield control. She can also summon simulacra of foes she's beaten, either in whole or in part. You saw her Nevermore wings on the way down, and she has countless more like that. She's incredibly strong, fast, and precise."

Ruby nodded.

"So, we can't overpower, outmaneuver, or overrun her. Does she have any weaknesses?"

Weiss's eyes widened.

"I can't just _answer_ that!" she responded, tone scandalized.

"Fine, does she have any habits we can exploit?"

Weiss paused, thinking back to the fights she'd seen her sister in. Not many were losing ones.

"She can sometimes overcommit to engagements she thinks she's winning? And she definitely likes to have fun with her fights. She won't end us quickly. Also, she cares deeply about testing my strength."

A smile flashed onto Ruby's face as she turned to her sister.

"Qrow-tocol?"

Yang grinned back.

"Sounds like it."

Ruby turned back to Weiss and Blake.

"Alright. Yang and I have practice fighting this sort of opponent. So here's what we're going to do..."

XxX

Ruby

Ruby glanced back at her team as they took their positions. She absently spun her Crescent Rose in and out of scythe form as the mental countdown in her head ticked lower, joined absently by the calming voice of her aura.

 _Ten, nine, eight, seven - ready yourself, Rose. Feel yourself within. Three, two, one -_ Ruby readied her weapons. The others did the same, glyphs spinning up beneath each of them. Ruby scanned the horizon. Nothing. Nothing but the glint of the sun off of a silver cloud-

"Incoming, 9 o clock!"

White glyphs shimmered into place on that side as an ice wall grew to augment them. A second later, the ice wall shivered, vibrating in place. Weiss winced as white glyphs appeared around the wall, blue lights visible from the other side.

"Hard hit, but not hard enough. She's probing us. Maneuvering."

"Got it. Smoke."

Weiss flicked her rapier twice, black and white glyphs spinning up and forming a ring. Blake smashed a Smoke dust crystal on the ground. Ruby nodded to her partner as Blake and Yang vanished within the growing cloud.

"You ready for this?"

Weiss smiled, unease slowly leaving her face as the cloud of smoke engulfed her.

"Only one way to find out."

Ruby grinned at the now enshrouded Weiss before launching herself into a spin, rose petals blurring forward, reflecting off of the first glyph and sending her on a path through the outskirts of the fight. Nothing left now to do but win.

XxX

Yang

Her gauntleted fist snapped out, smashing through another glowing Beowolf. It's eyes flickered in surprise as it dissolved. Yang sighed as she returned to a fighting stance, eyes scanning the cloud for any signs of unexpected glyphs or the telltale light of Winter's summoning. Nothing. Whatever she was doing, it was subtle-

A blue-white rapier hummed past her face, stabbing into the ground before dissolving into particles of light. Yang grinned, launching herself towards the rapier's source. The cloud parted, revealing Weiss's sister standing in a small clearing in the smoke, facing the other direction. Her hands were outstretched slightly, blue glyphs playing back and forth on the ground like a tiny Auric dance troupe. Yang smiled slightly. Guess that power took concentration. She chambered her fists, lunging forward, firing a shell to speed herself up once she was in unreactable range - a hand parried hers.

"Reasonable skill and technique," Winter said, head turned halfway towards her, glyphs flickering on her arms for an instant before vanishing. "As expected from the team's CQC expert." Ice crept onto Yang's wrist. "But, overall, insufficient."

Ember Cilica hissed slightly, water steaming off the hot metal. Yang inhaled slightly before firing a shell forward, spinning into a forearm strike which was deflected just as easily as the punch. The followup elbow even more simply, the Fire Dust shell which launched it spiraling off into the air above the cloud. Winter looked disappointed, glyphs snapping into place on her body.

"I must say, I expected more from you. Are you only capable in life or death situations?"

Yang grinned, counting down in her head and mentally positioning herself, foot sliding slightly back into a fighting stance.

"First, would it be the worst thing for a _huntress_ to save their energy for saving lives? Second, Weiss wasn't kidding about you." She could hear a faint whistle, moving very rapidly towards them. Perfect. "You _are_ overconfident."

Winter's eyes widened, glyphs blurring up around them. A moment later, Weiss blurred into the clearing, rapier point clashing with Winter's, ice and fire bursting into steam as the sudden attack pushed Winter back. Yang began walking forward slowly.

Weiss and Winter's blades danced back and forth, glyphs flashing into and out of existence as Winter's gradually began outspeeding Weiss's. After a few moments, Weiss was clearly on the retreat, Winter's greater technique and Aura reserves enough to overwhelm her. Yang picked up speed, only a few meters away as two dust bullets slammed into her back. She mentally sent a high-five Ruby's way as her eyes flashed red, fist and hair igniting as her empowered strike snapped straight into a block from Winter's off hand. Yang disengaged before launching into a blistering series of attacks, making sure to sync her rhythm up with Weiss's attacks. Soon enough, Winter's defenses and ripostes fell into that rhythm. Yang and Weiss met eyes for a moment before redoubling their assault, blade and fists moving in tandem, keeping up a consistent, predictable rhythm. Winter spun and weaved in and out of their strikes, her eyes looking almost bored.

"Is this all you have for me, Sister?"

Weiss smiled back silently. A moment later, off-beat from her and Weiss's strikes, Ruby launched from the cloud of smoke, scythe spinning down to strike at Winter's unprotected back. The scythe's tip stabbed into Winter's aura, white light flickering at the base of her spine. Winter tensed, turning for an instant to face Ruby, losing focus on the fight for just a breath. It was all they needed. Yang's hands snapped out, locking Winter's wrists as Weiss slammed the hilt of her rapier into her sister's blade. Winter's rapier, falling in what felt like slow motion, dropped onto the ground. Yang and Weiss flashed a quick look at each other before Weiss raised her rapier to Winter's throat.

"Surrender?" Her voice was uncertain.

Winter smiled thinly, faint glyphs flickering in and out of existence as the cloud of Dust smoke began to drift into the clearing.

"You do seem to have me disarmed and at swordpoint. Do you think that means I am defeated?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, a faint white light glowing over more and more of her body as glyphs shimmered into existence over more and more of her skin.

"Or do you think that means I'm going to have to take this fight seriously?"

The glyphs on her body flickered and _pulsed_ , for a moment, a wave of force launching the three around her back. She tensed, hands shifting on her rapier as blue wings formed on her shoulders.

"It is impressive that you made me deploy a contingency, though."

Yang grinned, beckoning her forward, trying her best to channel her uncle.

"Show us what you've got, then."

Winter's smile turned into a scowl. She launched forward, wings blurring her into full speed. An instant later, she garroted herself on the Aura-hardened ribbon Blake had thrown into their path and collapsed to the ground. Blue Grimm summons flashed into existence surrounding her before RWBY could capitalize.

"Make that ... _two_ contingencies."

Yang raised her hands, rechambering her gauntlets, muscles tensing to jump into combat once more when -

"On second thought, I suspect your headmaster would prefer I leave the grounds...unbroken. Your performance has been satisfactory." The summons vanished as Winter stood, banishing the smoke around them with a flick of her wrists.

"So you'll help us?" Ruby asked, grinning widely.

"I will, yes. I may need some time to work out the precise logistics, but I can promise you that we will be following this as deep as it goes." Winter paused for a moment, smiling to herself. "Give me a few days. I will have further instructions for you then." She paused, turning to face Weiss. "And, sister? You've done well here. I'm glad to see that. If you'd like, we can talk more about your progress in a few days, perhaps over a light meal?"

Weiss nodded hurriedly.

"Yes, sister, I would like that very much. And thank you."

With that, Winter left as quickly as she'd arrived, vaulting off the cliffside as her wings formed around her. Yang turned back to the others.

"So, I think that went about as well as we could have expected? Also, Weiss, I... _schnee_ where you get it from."

XxX

Pyrrha

Her feet carried her forward without conscious thought as she forced back tears. It wasn't supposed to have been like this! They were supposed to be partners, to be friends, not to be at each other's throats! All she'd wanted was - was - was to keep Jaune from making the same mistakes she'd made, from building walls so strong they kept anyone from fixing you when you broke, from-she stopped her thoughts. Wallowing wasn't productive. Her legs sped up, carrying her towards the practice arenas. If she needed to be better, she'd just have to _be better_. This fight had been her fault. So she'd fix it, be the warrior her family and friends and team needed her to be. So she'd train and train, til her muscles and aura broke and healed and broke again. That'd fix it. Then she'd know the words to say, the things to feel, the emotions to show and hide to make everyone around her happy.

She turned the final corner into the empty arena rooms, deftly slotting her scroll into one of the slots for agility training, dialing every setting up to the maximum but leaving the projectiles blunted and wooden. Today of all days, she needed a challenge. She settled back into a fighting stance, subconsciously channeling her semblance into her armor as the first wave of wooden spheres fired out of the wall. She could feel herself settling into the rhythm of parries and dodges necessary to weave through each and every ball, but it wasn't enough. Her thoughts kept being drawn back to the words spoken minutes before, so she slowed herself down, removing her aura from her armor, did whatever she could to _distract herself for a second -_ the rapid fire of wood suddenly cut out. Pyrrha looked up at the entrance to the training ring, startled. The silver-haired student from earlier - Mercury, she remembered, gave her a slight nod.

"You looked like you weren't getting what you needed out of this one. Any interest in trying your luck against someone with a bit more bite to them?"

She paused for a moment before a smile found its way onto her face. A good fight, against someone unafraid of her? Sounded like just what she needed about now.

As the two of them slotted their scrolls into one of the other arenas, the man turned to her.

"Why the wood? It didn't seem like you were at any risk of being hit, so why make life easier on yourself?"

Pyrrha paused before forcing out a chuckle.

"Oh, no sense in taking risks, you know? My team's not here to help if I get injured."

"Training without your team? Seems like a bad idea," Mercury responded as they both took their positions. "You never know when being alone might make the difference between death and life." He sprung forward, spinning to aim a kick at her chest.

 **A/N:**

Uh, so, yeah, I am alive, whoops, that 'once a week updating' sure was a thing that was supposed to happen. I'm not going to make any promises about not vanishing besides 'I'm really going to try to not have this happen again', and I will say that the next 2 arcs are pretty much fully plotted out at this point (one should hope so, I've had 18 months to do it).

Storywise:

RWBY vs Winter: Yeah, Winter is an absolute _force_ on the battlefield. I've always felt that it's unusual that summoning was more of a special attack than anything else in the show proper, and I've updated fighting styles accordingly. Also, no prizes for guessing where Winter's planning to take the team.

Pyrrha and Mercury: Cliffhanger? Nahhhhhhhhhhh. Also, can you spell 'Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms'?

Please review!


End file.
